28 Seconds: Walk in Hell
by Mountain Dew 17
Summary: Part 3 of the "28 Seconds" Series. As Lieutenant Colonel Tony DiNozzo of the US Army's Elite Delta Force continues to walk the fine line between Duty to Country and Duty to Family, Tony risks everything to prevent the 2 worlds from colliding. "When asked why we all serve, my answer is simple: Becuase it's the right thing to do"
1. Critical Condition

**28 Seconds: Walk In Hell**

**On 21 November 1977, The United States Congress authorized the formation of an Elite group of Special Forces soldiers that answer only to The President of The United States. They would be known as The Delta Force, or simply "The Unit". **

**These are their stories. **

**Previously, on "28 Seconds"- **

_"Get!" Three said as he handed cuffed Kabir inside the SUV. He slammed the door, and then checked his pockets for his phone; he wanted to tell Jenn the good news. As he turned back, he saw it on the ground a few feet back. "Damn it" he said as he hustled over to retrieve it. As he bent down, he felt a sudden burst of head against his face. That's when it happened. _

_ Tony and Bridget were walking towards Three, when it happened. The GMC exploded into a massive fireball that sent out shockwaves strong enough to knock both Tony and Bridget flat out their backs. "Ahh" Tony complained as a trickle of blood, dripped down his forehead. "You ok?" he said to Bridget. _

_ "Nothing some aspirin won't fix" she replied. _

_ "Oh god!" Tony said as quickly scrambled to his feet. When Bridget saw it, she was right on his heels. "Three!" Tony yelled as he slid to his knees and picked up his son. _

_ "MEDIC!" Tony half screamed, half cried out as he his son lay limp in his arms._

**And now the continuation of "28 Seconds"- **

**Chapter 1**

**Critical Condition**

**0955 hours local time, 10 June 2002, Bagram AFB, Bagram, Afghanistan.**

"MEDIC!" Tony screamed as he scooped us his son in his arms. "Somebody get a fucking medic!" he yelled. A helicopter that had been overhead quickly touched down and the pilot jumped out.

"I've radioed for a Medivac, it'll be here in 10 mikes" the Pilot said.

"No time, we'll use your chopper" Bridget said.

"He's needs a Medivac" the Pilot protested. "Proper equipment, a medic"

"He's going now, Sergeant" Bridget said as she drew her .45. "You're gonna fly us out of here now, or so help me god, I'll shoot you where you stand" she threaten as she cocked the hammer.

"Ok" the Pilot said.

"Tony come on" Bridget said. Tony nodded and threw his son of his shoulder in a fireman's carry. Both Chester and Webb quickly jumped onto the chopper as well as it dusted off.

**1010 hours local time, 10 June 2002, 8063****rd**** M*A*S*H (Mobile Army Surgical Hospital), Bagram, Afghanistan. **

_ "Attention, attention all personnel, Incoming wounded via chopper, Doctor needed at upper helipad" _a voice came over the loud speaker. From inside her tent, Navy Lieutenant Britt Westbourne quickly jumped off her cot and sprinted outside. Despite being in the Navy, she had now spent the past 7 months TAD to the 8063rd.

"Radar!" Britt yelled as she flagged down the young corporal. He saw her and quickly drove over. "Upper pad, quickly" she ordered.

"Yes Mam" replied Corporal Damian E. "Radar" Spinelli, whose nickname came straight from the TV character. The Corporal quickly put the open HUMVEE in drive and rushed off to the upper helipad as the UH-1 Huey was touching down.

"What do we got?" Britt yelled as 2 of the 8063rd's medics loaded the wounded man onto a stretcher. Then she saw who it was. "Oh my god" she gasped. "Three" she said when she saw her nephew lying on that stretcher. He head was bleeding and he had at the very least a severe concussion, if not a skull fracture. Parts of his body were covered in 2nd and 3rd degree burns, and he probably had some cracked, if not broken ribs. Not to mention the hundreds of cuts, abrasions and bruises. Despite being Three's Aunt and Godmother, Britt wouldn't be able to recues herself, as protocol called for, as the other 3 surgeons assigned to the 8063rd M*A*S*H were unavailable. Knowing it was all down to her, Britt knew she had to act and act quickly. "What happened she?" yelled as he pulled out her flashlight to check Three's pupil reactions. "He's unconscious, but pupils are reactive" she confirmed.

"IED" yelled a male voice from the chopper. Britt looked up and saw Tony, her brother-in-law and Three's father. Britt nodded as she used her stethoscope to check Three's breathing.

"Ok, possible skull fracture, collapsed lung, severe burns to the torso and lower limbs. Type and cross-match 3 units whole blood, and prep him for immediate surgery" she ordered. Then she turned back to Tony. "I'm gonna get him stable, and then ship him to the Guadalcanal, she's just off the coast; they can do a hell of a lot more for him than I can" Britt told Tony and she watched Three get loaded into the Ambulance. Britt quickly jumped on the driver's side running board as the ambulance sped off.

When they got down to camp, Britt quickly scrubbed in as the orderlies and nurses prepped Three for surgery. "Get him under, let's move" Brit ordered. If there had ever been a time in her life when she needed to be perfect, this was it. "Ok, prep 2 units of O+, and start a dopamine drip" Britt ordered. "Ok, let's begin" she said with a deep breath. "Scissors and pick ups" she ordered as she began removing what shrapnel she could. "Ok I have stick n' stones, bits and bones, give me a saline wash" she ordered. "Pulse?" she asked.

"136" one of the nurses replied. "What's his name?" one of the nurses asked.

"Anthony Dominick DiNozzo III, Staff Sergeant. We call him Three, he's my nephew and godson" Britt said as she pulled a large hunk of metal from his leg.

Britt worked as quickly and carefully as she could. After 2 hours on her table, Three was deemed stable enough for transport to the USS Guadalcanal, an amphibious assault ship that was part of Task Force 84, off the southern coast. While Three was in surgery, Bridget had radioed ahead, and a CH-46 Sea Knight had been displaced from the Guadalcanal to pick up Three and everyone else. Webb and Chester quickly loaded Three into the Chopper, as Bridget guided Tony aboard. For the 1st time in the 8 years she'd known him, Tony was speechless. He'd barely spoken a word since they landed at the 8063rd.

"Major Carter" Britt yelled to the 8063rd's head nurse.

"What is it Lieutenant?" the Major yelled.

"What's the ETA on Colonel Asher and Captain Hunter's return?" Britt asked as she pulled off her surgical gown and tossed it aside, revealing her brown t-shirt and desert camo dungarees, and tan army boots.

"15 minutes out, via helo" the Major said as Britt slipped on her shoulder holster, which held her Browning HP. Like Webb, Britt also carried the unique handgun, as they had received them as gifts from Tony and Kate at Three's baptism, 19 years earlier. Of course, at the time, Britt had been 5, and wasn't Three's original godmother, Kyra Castle, had been killed on 9/11 and she had been asked to step into the role. And yes, technically, the Catholic Church didn't allow you to "swap out" Godparents, but the DiNozzo Family hadn't really been ones for the rules.

"Good" Brit said. "Inform the Colonel where to fine" she said as she turned towards the helicopter.

"Lieutenant, you can't leave!" Major Carter yelled after her.

"Watch me!" Britt yelled, without even turning around.

**0245 hours, 10 June 2002, Greystone Manor, Port Charles, New York. **

Despite the late hour, Liat DiNozzo wasn't getting any sleep. Dressed in only her pink lace bra and panties, she got out of bed and made her way down to the kitchen. When she got down there, she found Olivia, her grandmother, enjoying a cup of tea. "For Heaven's sake Liat, cover up" Olivia said.

"Come on Gram, cut me some slack, I'm roasting up there" she said as she poured her self a cup of milk.

"You I'm fairing any better?" Olivia retorted. "Max and Milo will fix the AC in the morning"

"How's Sonny?" Liat asked. When it came to their Paternal Grandparents, Tony's children had never called them "Grandmother and Grandfather" or even "Grandma and Grandpa". When Three was little, he used to call Olivia "Grammy", which, by the time he was 10 had evolved into just plain old "Gram". And Sonny had always been Sonny, with the occasional "Grandpa Sonny" rarely thrown in when they were with outside company. When Liat and later EJ came into the family, they had picked up on the nicknames and followed suit. Even now, Rex and Molly were beginning to pickup on it too.

"Still brooding over the cocktail of pills the doctors have him on" Olivia said as Liat took a seat at the center island across from her. "At least he's sound asleep now"

"That's good" Liat said as she flipped out a magazine, slapping it against the counter.

"Shhh!" Olivia said as she placed a finger over her lips. "You'll wake your sister" she warned. With both Tony and Bridget overseas, and Rex having to care for a newborn all by himself, Olivia had offered to look after Molly until either Bridget or Tony returned stateside.

"Ya know something; I think Dad made a good pick with her and Rex" Liat said as she sipped her milk.

"Ya, that Rex is pretty smart" Olivia said.

"Pretty Smart?" Liat said. "He's got an IQ of 167, he's a genius" Liat said. "My brother is easily the next Einstein"

"Speaking of brothers, have you heard from Three?"

"He's still with Dad, chasing down terrorists" Liat said. "Probably having the time of his life"

**1220 hours local time, 10 June 2002, Rear Admiral Samuel Carsten Jr.'s Stateroom, USS Dakota, Task Force 84, Northern Arabian Sea**

"God damn it!" the Admiral yelled as Bridget finished briefing him. "Thank you for advising me, Captain Sullivan. And please keep me advised of the Staff Sergeant's condition" the Admiral said.

"_Will do Admiral" _Bridget said via sat phone. With that, the Admiral hung up and placed the satellite phone back in his desk. He then picked up the phone that gave him a direct line to the bridge.

"Commander Michaels" he said to his Chief of Staff, who was currently on the bridge.

"_Aye Sir" _The Commander replied in perhaps the most Irish accent the Admiral had ever heard.

"Would you please fine Petty Officer Coates, and quietly escort her to my stateroom" the Admiral said.

"_Aye Sir" _Commander Michaels replied as the 2 men hung up. During Vietnam, Sam had had to write many a letters home to mothers and wives. But this, telling a young women, right to her face, that her boyfriend had been critically wounded in an IED attack, this was something new entirely. A few minutes later, there was a knock on the door.

"Enter" The Task Force Commander yelled. The door opened, and Petty Officer 3rd Class Jennifer Coates, the Admiral's legalman who he had borrowed TAD from JAG, stepped in.

"Petty Officer 3rd Class Jennifer Coates, reporting as ordered, Sir" Jenn as she stood at attention.

"At ease" The Admiral said. "Close the hatch and have a seat" the Admiral instructed.

"Yes Sir" Jenn said as she closed the door and took a seat in the chair next to the Admiral's desk"

"This isn't easy for me to say, Petty Officer" The Admiral began. When Jenn began to speak, the Admiral held up his hand. "At 0955 hours local this morning, there was a car bombing at Bagram Air Force Base. There were on 2 serious casualties, one of them was the terrorist we've been tracking, Kabir Atef; he was being loaded into the vehicle that exploded, he's dead" the Admiral informed her "And the 2nd was…" he paused.

"Who Sir" Jenn barley able to get out the words, as she feared what was next.

"The 2nd was one of our Special Forces Operators"

"Please Sir" Jenn said as her eyes welled up.

"Staff Sergeant Anthony DiNozzo III was critically wounded in the explosion. He was Medivaced to the 8063rd M*A*S*H, where he was stabilized and is currently being Medivaced to the Trauma Unit aboard the Guadalcanal" the Admiral told her. Jenn suddenly lost all equilibrium, and she collapsed to the floor. The Admiral quickly scooped her up and placed her back into the chair. "As we speak, Commander Michaels is making arrangements for you to be choppered over to the Guadalcanal"

"Thank you, Sir" Jenn said as she tried, and failed to compose herself.

**1330 hours local time, 10 June 2002, USS Guadalcanal, Task Force 84, Northern Arabian Sea**

It was 1330 when the Sea Knight touched down aboard the amphibious assault ship. "I have Staff Sergeant Anthony DiNozzo" Britt yelled as the Guadalcanal's corpsman rushed out to get the stretcher. "Breathing labored, pulse 135, pressure 90 over 60 and dropping fast"

Three was quickly rushed down to the trauma unit, where he was met by the surgeon, Lieutenant Commander Patrick Drake. While he was quickly rushed into surgery, the only thing everyone else could do was wait. Wait, and pray. On a list of things Tony did best, waiting was one of them. As a sniper, he was used to waiting hours; days even, to get a shot off.

"What the hell is this?" Dr. Drake said as he looked Three over. Despite Britt's work, Three had been in really bad shape to begin with. "He's too far gone" Patrick said.

"Bullshit" Tony said as he walked through the curtain. "You're gonna save my son and you'll do it now" Tony paused as he drew his Beretta Inox, cocked the hammer and aimed it at Patrick's head. "Or I'll blow your fuckin head off" he said. When a Marine guard made a move towards Tony, Clay quickly drew his Browning HP and aimed it at the Marine.

"I'll do what can" Patrick said.

"You do that" Tony said as he lowered his weapon. "I'll be right back" Tony said as he stepped back outside and walked off. Webb and Britt took a seat on a bench on the far side of the passageway, while Bridget took hers opposite them.

"Time to do what I do best" Chester, who was still dressed in his camo fatigues and boonie hat, said as he stood up. He pulled back on the slide of his M-16 and walked over the door that led to the operating room. He stopped in front of it, spun around on his heel, and stood there, weapon at the ready. If anyone was going to try and hurt Three, it would be over his dead body.

**1000 hours local time, 10 June 2002, **_**Lady Moura- **_**Dana David's private yacht, 350 miles northwest of Cyprus, Mediterranean Sea.**

As her yacht cruised alone at about 20 knots, Dana David and her boyfriend "Marcus" were tanning on the top deck of the yacht. Captain Marcus Sharon was a relatively new Mossad Officer, who prior to joining Mossad, had spent 6 years, beginning when he was 16, as an Israeli Commando. There was just one problem, with all that: Captain Marcus Sharon didn't exist.

Beginning 4 months earlier, Tony had sent an undercover operative, one that only he knew the existence of, to infiltrate the Mossad. This man's name was 2nd Lieutenant Austin Joseph "AJ" Kearns, formerly of the US Army Rangers, prior to being pulled up to the Delta Force. However, AJ's career in the Delta Force was an unusual one, in an already unusual Unit. For starters, Lieutenant Colonel DiNozzo was the only one that knew he existed. Another thing was, AJ had no set objective. His only orders were to report back whatever he felt necessary and "you'll recognize it when he saw it" according to Tony.

Since his 1st few weeks in Israel, AJ had been involved with Dana David, the niece of Mossad Director Eli David. After the death of her parents, Dana had inherited a huge sum of money, and had used part of it to buy the _Lady Moura _from a wealthy Saudi Arabian businessman.

"This is nice" Dana said as she rolled over, on top of AJ's chest. AJ who was dressed in a normal, blue bathing suit, smiled as Dana, who was wearing what she claimed was a "monokini", but what AJ referred to a "topless", kissed his chest.

"Yea" AJ said. "We should do this more often" he smiled. What had started out as AJ sleeping with her in order to gain access to her uncle, had turned, not so much into a true romance, but into a real friendship. AJ could easily say that Dana was his only true friend in Israel, even if he was lying to her everyday. AJ was just about to shut his eyes, when his sat phone rang. "Damn it" he complained as he stood up to answer it.

"Captain Sharon" he answered.

"_Get where you won't be heard" _a voice said.

"My landlord" AJ told Dana as he stepped inside the top deck's cabin. "What's up boss?" AJ asked.

"_You see the news?" _

"Bagram?" AJ asked.

"_My son was critically wounded" _

"You think our friends in Tel-Aviv are responsible?"

"_I know they are" _Tony said.

"How should I handle it?" AJ asked.

"_Take no action, no retaliation" _Tony ordered.

"You sure?"

"_Yes, but just in case, watch your back" _Tony cautioned.

"Will do" AJ said as he hung up.

"What did your landlord want?" Dana asked when AJ stepped back out into the sun.

"He wasn't gotten my rent check yet" AJ said as Dan handed him a beer. "No biggie" he said.

**1355 hours local time, 10 June 2002, USS Guadalcanal, Task Force 84, Northern Arabian Sea**

"Everything ok?" Bridget asked Tony when he returned.

"My son is in surgery, everything is most certainly not ok" Tony snapped at her. "I'm sorry" he apologized. "It was nothing, just needed to clear my head" he said, and that was that. It was silent, until about a half and hour later, when Jenn arrived. "Oh Jesus" Tony said as he jumped to his feet.

"Where's Three, is he ok?" Jenn blabbered on.

"He's in surgery, it'll be a little while yet" Tony said. "All we can do is wait" he said.

**0705 hours, 10 June 2002, Oval Office, West Wing, White House, Washington D.C. **

"Anything fun happen last night Rexton?" The President asked as Rex handed him his morning cup of coffee.

"Yes Sir, Senator Edward Sheffield (D-MD), wants to hold hearing on the quote "massive intelligence failures" leading up to the attack on Task Force 84" Rex said.

"Sheffield? You sure you got the name right?" The President asked.

"I watched it last night on CNN" Rex said.

"Sheffield" the President said in disbelief. "The same Edward Sheffield who organized the "Chicago 7" and "Camden 28"? That Sheffield?" he asked.

"Yes Sir. That Sheffield" Rex said.

"Put out some feelers to see what it'll take to keep this guy's mouth shut" The President said.

"As you wish, Mr. President" Rex said.

"Anything else?"

"Dr. Ramsay needs 10 minutes of your time"

"Send him in" the President said. Rex nodded as he bowed out of the room. A few seconds later, the National Security Advisor, Dr. Stephan Ramsay, walked in. "Stephan, what's the good word?"

"At 0955 local this morning, there was a car bombing at Bagram Air Force base" he said .

"Casualties?"

"1 EKIA, 1 critically wounded"

"EKIA?"

"Kabir Atef" Dr. Ramsay said. "He was being loaded into the vehicle that exploded" he explained.

"And the other?"

"A Special Force Operator, named…" he paused while he check his notes. "Anthony DiNozzo III" the doctor said.

"Oh my god" The President said as he steadied himself against his desk.

"Deborah" he said as he pressed the button on the intercom. "Could you come here please?" he asked her.

"Yes Mr. President" Deb said when she entered the room. The President held up his finger as he walked to the door that led to the hallway.

"Can you have Agent Pierce step in here please?" The President said to the agent guarding the door.

"Of course Mr. President" the Agent said. A minute later, Secret Service Agent Aaron Pierce, head of President McCain's Secret Service Detail, stepped into the room.

"What can I do for you, Mr. President?" Agent Pierce asked.

"Megan!" he yelled.

"Coming" Meg said.

"Did you hear?" The President asked her.

"I just read it" she said.

"Ok, at 0955 local this morning, there was a car bombing at Bagram Air Force Base. Among the injured was one Staff Sergeant Anthony DiNozzo III" he informed them. "In case you were unaware, Staff Sergeant DiNozzo is Rex's older brother" he said as he pointed to the door to the outer office. "And the son of Secret Service Agent Caitlin DiNozzo" The President said. "I have no doubt that the news will reach the both of them within the next few hours. I trust the both of you will take the appropriate measures" the President said.

"Of course Sir"

"Absolutely, Mr. President"

"Good, very good" The President said.

**0730 hours, 10 June 2002, Fort Wadsworth, Staten Island, New York. **

It was just after 0730 when Detective 1st Grade John McBain, and his partner, Detective 3rd Grade, Erica Jane Barrett, pulled up to the old US Military instillation. John in his black 1971 Dodge Challenger, EJ in her white 1977 Lotus Esprit (A 2-time James Bond Car). When they got out of their respective cars, they were greeted by 3 others. On EJ recognized from her academy class, Detective 3rd Grade Jackie Curatola, who, after only a year in blues, had recently been promoted to Detective. They other 2 people, John recognize. The 1st was Lieutenant Jack Lamb, of ESU, and the other was Lieutenant Mia Rizzo of the Organized Crime Unit.

"Black and White, cute" Lieutenant Lamb said, referring to their 2 cars.

"Fuck off Jack" John said. Both Lieutenants were leaning up against the hood Jack's 1960 Ford F-100 pickup; it was obvious that they had arrived together.

"How's it going J?" EJ asked her academy friend.

"It's going good girl, what's good with you?" Detective Curatola replied.

"Hangin in there" EJ smiled as a red 1964 Chevy Impala SS pulled into the yard. It skidded to a stop in front of the group and a young man, his badge handing around his neck, stepped out.

"John, Mia, Jack" the man said as he nodded to each of them.

"Danny" John said. "For those of you who don't know, this Detective 2nd grade Danny Reagan" John introduced him.

"As in Chief of Department frank Reagan?" EJ asked.

"My father" Danny said. No sooner than had he said that, an unmarked black GMC Suburban pulled up.

"Speak of the Devil" John said as the Suburban came to a stop and Chief of Department Frank Reagan stepped out.

"Chief" everyone said as they nodded.

"Gentlemen, ladies" the Chief said. "You're all probably wondered why I've gathered you here this early in the morning" he said. "Well, it's kinda simple. IN the 1980s, and 90s, South and Latin American Drug Cartels, flooded this country with crack-cocaine in order to fund their private wars. A few years ago, we smashed the drug cartels operations, and sent em packing" the Chief explained. "But now there back, with a whole new product: Heroin and Opium, straight from the Middle East" he said.

"AQ?" John asked.

"And the Taliban" The Chief said. "We have reason to believe that Terror Networks operating out of South America, have struck deals with the remnants of the old Cartels, to move their product into the United States, specifically New York via the way of Miami" he paused. "Now, 3 of you, Lieutenants Lamb and Rizzo, and Detective McBain, worked on Task Force Apache back in the day, working to take down the cartels' operations here in the city. The other 3 are the only other 3 people I know I can absolutely trust to run this" the chief said.

"What about her?" Lieutenant Rizzo said as she pointed to EJ.

"What about me?" EJ said.

"I'm OCU, I know her Grandfather is Sonny Corinthos. She's the granddaughter of one of the heads of the families, how can we trust her?" Mia asked.

"Unlike the rest of the families, the Corinthos Family not only preaches about not pushing drugs, but also follows up on it" Chief Reagan said. "In 1990, Damian Smith, the alleged Underboss of the family, was going to be indicted for trafficking drugs on the side. Before he could be arrested, he was found floating in the east river, 3 rounds in his back and 2 in his head" the Chief explained. "The Corinthos Family doesn't work with drug dealers, they kill them" the Chief continued. "This is the new NYPD Special Investigation Unit. the Unit will be run by both Lieutenants Lamb and Rizzo; Detective McBain will be lead investigator. There are no limits. You are to use the PATRIOT Act to its fullest extent. Your mandate is major arrests, major busts; no small time stuff" he said.

"Can do, Sir" John said.

"You'll be operating out of the Quarters A building at the old Navy Yard"

"Yes Sir"

**1735 hours local time, 10 June 2002, USS Guadalcanal, Task Force 84, Northern Arabian Sea**

After nearly 4 hours in surgery, Dr. Drake finally emerged from the Operating Room. "What's the news Doc?" Tony asked as he stood.

"I removed all the remaining shrapnel, and repaired what I could. If he makes it, he'll get the remainder of the need surgeries state side" The Lieutenant Commander said.

"If he makes it?" Bridget spoke up.

"I did what I could, it's all up to the Staff Sergeant now" Patrick told them.

"Can we see him?" Jenn asked. Patrick nodded.

"One at a time please" Patrick said, before walking away. Tony went 1st, followed a few minutes alter, by Britt and Clay, respectively. Once they were finished, Jenn stepped in, pulled up a chair next to the bed, and grabbed Three's hand.

**/**

**/**

**/**

_"Where am I?" Three said as they he walked around. He had seen this place before, he just couldn't remember where. The mist around him began to peel away. He was in a rolling field, stonewalls and wooden fences lining both sides. "I know this place" he said. "That's Seminary Ridge" he said as he looked to the West. "And that's Cemetery Ridge" he said, turning to the East. "Gettysburg" he said. _

_ "Very good" said a voice from behind him. Three spun around as a woman with smooth Irish skin and dark hair walked towards her. She was dressed in black slacks, a light blue blouse, and a brown leather jacket over it. "46,286 casualties over 3 days" the woman said. "Everyone of them, an American" she added. _

_ "The Confederates were traitors, plain and simple" Three said as he stepped closer. _

_ "You're definitely Tony's son" the woman said. _

_ "Aunt Kyra?" Tony asked. "Is that you?" he asked in disbelief. _

_ "Yeah, it's me" Kyra smiled. _

_ "But your dead" Three said. _

_ "So are you" she replied. _

**/**

**/**

**/**

Jenn jumped back when the heart monitor started beeping. A couple of nurses and Dr. Drake came running in. "You need to step outside, Petty Officer" Dr. Drake said as he used his flashlight to check Three's pupil reactions.

**/**

**/**

**/**

_"I'm dead" Three said as the realization hit him. _

_ "Dead as a doornail" said another female voice from behind him. Three quickly snapped his head around and saw another woman, a blonde, in a Navy Lieutenant Commander's uniform walking towards him. _

_ "Commander Parker?" Tony asked. _

_ "Yep" she smiled. _

_ "So I take it I went up stairs, not down" Three said. _

_ "Although I can imagine why" Kyra smiled. _

**/**

**/**

**/**

"He's flat lining" The Nurse yelled as she began chest compressions.

"THREE!" Jenn cried out.

"Get her out of here!" Dr. Drake yelled. "Paddles!" he yelled. "Charge 300" he yelled. "Clear" he said as he zapped Three.

"Nothing, still flat" The Nurse said.

"Charge 350" the Doc yelled. "Clear" he said as he zapped him again.

"Still nothing"

"Adrenaline" the doctor ordered. The Nurse quickly injected it into the IV. "Paddles, charge 350" he ordered. the doctor zapped him for a 3rd time, to no avail. "Charge 400" he ordered. the doctor zapped him for a 4th time, again, nothing.

**/**

**/**

**/**

_"So I'm dead, and now I'm stuck here with you 2 for all eternity?" Three joked. Then he looked down at himself. He was stilled dressed in his fatigues, only they were soaked with blooded and cover in dirt and sand. _

_ "Not just us" Jordan said as she snapped her fingers. Almost like magic, everything changed. They were no longer standing on the battlefield, but on a beach. _

_ "Normandy" Three recognized. "June 6__th__, 1944, Operation Overlord" he said. _

_ "Down there" Kyra pointed. Three walked towards where she pointed. Just down the beach a little ways, they saw someone, a woman, dressed in a red dress. Her skin was pale, as her braided, dark hair blew wildly in the wind. Three stepped closer, and he fell as if his heart had stopped, well, maybe it really did stop, since ya know, he's dead. _

_ "Karine" Tony said as the woman turned, a smiled beaming from her lips. She stepped towards him and gave him a kiss on the lips. _

_ "Oui mon amour" Karine smiled. Three smiled as he cupped her cheek with his hand. _

_ "I have missed you so much" Three said, tears in his eyes. _

_ "And I you" Karine replied. "I will continue to miss you" she said. _

_ "What do you mean?"_

_ "Trois, mon amour, you still have much to accomplish. You have a women who loves, as much as I. You have so much more to do. Get married, make a family, grow old. You will do all of these things" Karine said. _

_ "Karine" Three said, tears in his eyes. _

_ "I will always be with you" she said as she kissed one more time. _

**/**

**/**

**/**

The steady beep of the flat line on the heart monitor permeated the silence of the room. "He's gone" Dr. Drake said as he moved to turn off the machine.

"No!" Jenn said as she moved to stop him.

"Get out of my way!" Dr. Drake said as he shoved her aside. As his hand was only inches from the switch, the machine began beeping frantically. Three's hand shot up and grabbed Dr. Drake's wrist. The Doctor turned his attention to the bed, as Three's body shot up. By some act of god, Three shot forward, rapping his hand around Drake's neck. Three jumped from the bed, slamming Drake against the wall. The machine were all beeping frantically as Three's movements had pulled loose all the tubes and wires that he had

"Leave her alone" Three said as his grip tightened around Drake's next. His veins bulged up in his muscular arms as Dr. Drake began to grasp for air.

"Please" Dr. Drake gasped. Three snarled as he tossed the man across the room. The nurses quickly helped the doctor to his feet and the group scrambled out of the room.

"Three?" Jenn said timidly as she slowly stepped towards him.

"Jenn" Three said as he took a stutter step backwards. "Jenn" he repeated, more frantically this time. Jenn quickly shot forward as she collapsed backwards into her arms.

"It's ok, I got ya" she said as she helped him back into bed. "I got ya" she said as she curled up next to him on the bed.

"I'm not going anywhere" Three said. "I promise" he said as he placed a kiss to Jenn's forehead.

**A/N- PLEASE REVIEW!**

**28 Seconds: Walk in Hell**

**(Tony's voice)- Next time on "28 Seconds: Walk in Hell"- **

** Meg & Rex must work quickly to strike a deal that will prevent a Senate investigation into the attack on Task Force 84 and the Bagram bombing. Meanwhile, Clay, Britt and Tony all face disciplinary hearings following their actions to save Three. Meanwhile, against Tony's direct orders, AJ begins looking into the Bagram bombing, and comes to a shocking discovery. Finally, as Three's long recovery begins; Tony decides its time for the Unit to settle old scores. **


	2. For All Debts, Public and Private

**Chapter 2**

**All Debts Public and Private**

**0945 hours, 14 June 2002, White House Chief of Staff Megan Martin's Office, West Wing, White House, Washington D.C. **

"Margaret!" Meg yelled. "Get these to OMB, I want these run through for a possible addition to the budget for the upcoming fiscal year" Meg said as she handed Margaret a binder. Meg then stepped into the hall and walked to the outer Oval Office. "Rex" she said.

"Yes Mam" Rex said as he stood.

"What time is your meeting with the guy from Senator Sheffield's Office?" she asked.

"Noon" Rex said.

"You know what to say?"

"Yeah" Rex said. "Find out what Senator Sheffield wants in order to quash the investigation into the events that led up to the attack on Task Force 84 and the Bagram Bombing" Rex said.

"Don't promise the guy anything, just see what he wants" Meg said.

"I know" Rex said.

"How's Three?" she asked.

"Coming home tomorrow. They finished his last major surgery yesterday at Ramstein and he'll be landing at Bragg tomorrow morning" Rex smiled.

"Have you spoken with him?" she asked.

"Yes Mam, he's already had enough of the hospitals and wants back in the action. But I'm afraid, it'll be quite a while before that happens" he explained.

"Sounds like the Three we all know and love" Meg said as she knocked on the door to the Oval Office.

"Enter!" The president yelled. Meg opened the door stepped inside, and closed the door behind her. "You do know that you have a door that leads right to this office, you don't need to walk around" the President said.

"Just having a word with Rex, his brother is coming home tomorrow" Meg explained.

"Yes I know, I spoke with him about it before" the President replied. "So what's up?" he asked.

"This" Meg said as she handed him a manila folder.

"What am I looking at?" The President asked as he put on his reading glasses.

"House vote, passed 80-38" Meg said. "The Illinois House" she added.

"No" the President said as he slapped the folder down on the desk.

"Illinois has become the 36th state to ratify the Equal Rights Amendment" Meg said.

"It's a redundant and unneeded legislation" The President said.

"I agree" Meg said.

"Get together with Ainsley; I want you and her on Crossfire, the factor, anything you can book" The President said.

"Yes Sir" Meg said.

**1605 hours local time, 14 June 2002, Ramstein AFB, Germany. **

"This is bullshit" Britt said.

"You told a Superior Officer to go fuck herself, seems pretty clear to me" Bridget said.

"And I'm in for it for holding a gun to that doctor's head" Tony said.

"At least you 2 have General Clark to intervene" Clay said. "He's considers you like a Nephew" he said to Tony. "And you're his daughter's best friend" he said to Britt. "I'm stuck with an Agency review board" Clay said.

"You'll be fine" Tony said. "We all will" he said. "As for me and Britt, our respective COs will probably chew us out, and that'll be that" he said. "Britt, who is your direct CO?" he asked.

"Colonel Asher, that is, assuming I'll still TAD to the 8063rd" she answered. "How many times has Colonel Colleton chewed your ass out?" she asked.

"I lost track a very long time ago" Tony smiled as 2 F-18s fly overhead. They were standing outside 1 of the base's many hangars, not wanting to be overheard by anyone. Before anything else was said, Chester, Cole and Lieutenant Galtier walked up.

"Britt, Clay, why don't you go visit your godson" Tony said, trying to give them a hint.

"Right" Clay said as he and Britt walked away.

"What's up Top?" Chester asked.

"Looks like I'll be stateside for a few days. However, it's time; the Unit is settling all debts, public and private" Tony said.

**2145 hours local time, 14 June 2002, **_**Lady Moura**_**, Dock 22, Slip-B, Port of Haifa, Haifa, Israel **

It was a beautiful night as the full moon shown brightly across the harbor, as Dana, Malachi, Liat and Peter Mars, all enjoyed beer and cigars on the back deck of Dana's yacht. "A fine cigar on a fine evening" Mal said as the cigar hung from his mouth.

"Indubitably" Peter commented.

"Has anyone told you how big a dork you are?" Dana joked to Peter.

"Oh yeah, and you're a saint, the future Mrs. Sharon" Peter retorted.

"I don't think so" Dana said, drawing everyone's attention.

"Excuse me" Liat said. "Unhappy in paradise?" she asked.

"Not exactly" Dana said as she sipped her beer. "I love Marcus, I really do. He's like my best friend. I feel like I can tell him anything and everything. But that's just it; he's my best friend that I happen to sleep with a lot, not my boyfriend" she said.

"So break up with him" Liat said.

"It isn't that simple" Dana said. "It's so confusing, I love him, but not like that, and I don't wanna hurt him"

"Where is the Captain anyway?" Mal asked.

"He said he had something to do tonight" Dana said.

**2230 hours local time, 14 June 2002, Outside the David Family Estate, Tel-Aviv, Israel. **

Up until a few years earlier, The David Family home had always been in Haifa. That was, until Tony took a sniper shot at Eli David from inside the compound, and killed Mossad Officer Simon Ben-Lev in the process. Following that day, Eli had packed up his things and moved to a new Estate outside of Tel-Aviv. But no matter where Eli David moved his family home, and how many guard she had roving the 5-square mile compound, it wasn't going to stop AJ from getting inside. Dressed in clad back and a ski mask, and armed with a silenced Jericho 941, AJ slipped over the wall at just after dark and was now lying in wait for his chance to move. It was just after 2230 hours, the closest guard had just made his pass, and AJ decided it was time to move. AJ slowly got up from his prone position under a group of bushes, and he slowly crept out. He quickly darted across the lawn, taking cover behind an old shed, as another guard passed by.

Despite Lieutenant Colonel DiNozzo's orders to the contrary, AJ was bound and determined to fine out to what extent Eli David had been involved on the attack on Task Force 84 and the Bagram Bombing. Once the guard was out of sight, AJ started moving again. He quickly got out from behind the shed, and moved quickly towards the main house. When he reached the side of the building, he drew his Jericho and used the butt of handgun to smash a hole in a window. He cleared away the glass and slipped his hand inside the hole to unlock the window. Once he did so, he pushed the window open, and jumped inside. He did a quick scan and realized he was in an unused guest bedroom. AJ quickly got up and took cover next to the door. Silenced Jericho in hand, he slowly turned the knob and pulled open the door a crack. Confident the hallway was clear, AJ pulled the door open and stepped out, still in a crouched stance. He quietly made his way down the hall, where he slipped up the stairs to the 2nd floor balcony that encircled the entire lower floor. AJ slipped through another door, which led to another balcony, which overlooked a large room, complete with a massive marble fireplace. AJ quickly ducked back into the shadows as he heard a door open below him.

"Excellent work, my dear Ziva" Eli David said as he entered the room, Mossad Officers Amit Hadar, Michael Rivkin, Ziva David and Avram Rabinovitz followed in tow.

"Thank You father" Ziva said as Eli David as he took a seat in his large arm chair.

"The arrogant Americans will never learn of our involvement with Kabir" Eli said. "Amit, what is the status of the recovery of our funds?" he asked his chief aide.

"Our people are investigating the death of both Officer Lisson and the theft of the money she was sent to receive" Officer Hadar replied.

"Good" Eli said as his hands formed a triangle below his nose.

"The Americans did some serious damage to our Balkans Operation, we will need someone to replace Mandrakos" Amit said.

"Mandrakos wasn't running the Operation, he was merely the front man" Eli said. "I have already been in contact with our man there, Operation will resume as scheduled" he said.

"I always that Mikkos was our top man in Greece" Ziva said.

"He was" Eli said. "In The Balkans, we run our operations through this man" he explained. "He…" he began to explain, as AJ heard footsteps behind him. AJ quickly turned as a guard, armed with an Uzi reached the top of the stairs. AJ quickly fired off 2 shots, hitting the guar din the chest, killing him. The guard stumbled backwards, his finger pressing the trigger, sending bullets flying into the ceiling.

"Shit" AJ said as the people below all noticed him. Ziva, Rivkin, and Avram quickly drew the sidearms, Jericho 941s, and opened fire on the upper balcony. Bullets cracked past AJ's head as he quickly retreated down the stairs, picking up the dead guard's Uzi in the process. AJ quickly barreled down the stairs. When he reached the main doorway, he opened fire on the 2 men guarding it, expending the rest of the clip. AJ burst through the doors, and took off running. He tossed the Uzi to the side and fired off a few more shot from the Jericho he had liberated from the Mossad HQ armory earlier in the day.

Much like his old estate, the new David Family Estate sat atop a cliff that overlooked the Mediterranean Sea below. With his escape plan now foiled, AJ was now trapped between the devil and the deep blue sea. AJ turned and fired again as Officers Rabinovitz and Rivkin chased after him. AJ sprinted along the cliff, until he reached a small gardening shed. AJ fired off the remainder of his clip, tossed the gun away, and grabbed a shovel off the ground. Just like he had done as a member of the West Point baseball team, AJ swung the shovel, cracking it off of Officer Rabinovitz's skull, knocking him to the ground. AJ turned around to take a swing at Officer Rivkin, when he felt a sharp pain in his ribs. "Ahh!" he yelled as Officer Rivkin pulled his knife, a Serbian Micro-Tech Halo, out of AJ's ribs. He then felt a shove as Officer Rivkin kicked him in the back, sending him reeling over the side of the cliff, towards the dark blue water below. It was roughly an 85ft drop to the water below. AJ hit the surface with a hard smack that cracked several of his ribs. AJ tore of his ski mask as he struggled to keep his head above the water. Form above, Officer Rivkin fired off several shots at AJ, before AJ was carried away by the current. Fortunately for AJ, the current was pulling him towards the entrance to the Port of Tel-Aviv. He knew that if he could stay afloat until he got there, he could make it.

**1705 hours, 14 June 2002, Greystone Manor, 120 Shoreline Rd, Port Charles, New York.**

It had been over 2 weeks since Sonny had suffered a heart attack, and at the insistence of both Olivia and his doctors, he had been taking it easy. But now it was time for him to get back on his feet. At present, he was sitting behind his desk, taking in a meeting with his new Consigliore, a former US Attorney named Claire Walsh, who had racked up quite the conviction rate, and now that she was in the private sector, had been hired by Sonny to replace Meg as his chief advisor. "So how much of a hit have we taken since I've been out?" Sonny asked.

"We're holding firm in all locations. Jason had no problems here in Port Charles, Donnie had no problems in Boston, and Rick says our positions in New York and New Jersey are strong" Claire said.

"What about our problems with the Gambinos?" he asked her.

"I think they are finally resolved" Claire said. "Ever since John's murder last summer, we've been at odds with both his son and brother. But now, they're both dead, which leaves The Bull in charge" she added.

"Get together with Rick, I want a plan of action in case we need to have him removed" Sonny said.

"For years, you use John Gotti and subsequently the Gambino Crime Family to run your operations in New York. It was common knowledge that John's son and brother, as well as Gravano, didn't like working for you"

"You think they had the old man whacked?" he asked her.

"I don't know" she said as there was a knock on the door.

"Come in" Sonny yelled. the door opened and Olivia stepped in. "What's up babe?" he asked her.

"Your daughter is waiting outside, you need to see her, now" Olivia said.

"Which one?"

"Cat"

"Send her in" Sonny said. Catherine walked in, her lip swollen, and her right eye severely bruised. "What the hell?' Sonny said. "Who did this?" he demanded.

"One of Leonardo's guys, last night, at the Floating Rib" Olivia said, referring to a local watering hole that was frequented by Port Charles' younger crowd. Phil Leonardo was the current Boss of the Lucchese Crime Family. Leonardo was an arrogant prick that had been a thorn in Sonny's die for the past 20 years.

"This guy is in my city?" Sonny said as he stood up.

"He's staying in on of the rooms above Kelly's" Cat said. Kelly's was a dinner and a boarding house down by the wharf.

"Max! Milo!" Sonny yelled.

"Yeah Boss" the brothers said as they entered the room, both dressed in gray suits.

"Get Jason, were gonna pay Kelly's a visit" he said as he stood up and threw on his sport coat.

**0030 hours local time, 15 June 2002, Entrance to the Port of Tel-Aviv, Tel-Aviv, Israel**

After a half an hour of treading water with only one arm, AJ finally made it to the entrance to the port. Using all the strength he could muster, he pulled himself onto one of the docks. The war water of the Mediterranean had done nothing to slow the bleeding from his side, so he knew he needed to act quickly. He staggered along the docks until he came to a longshoreman's shake. He used his elbow to smash through the glass and unlock the door. He then used a wrench he found on a table to bash open the medical locker. He knew he could only do some rudimentary first aid, and that he would probably need surgery to repair the damage. He quickly did his best to patch himself up. He managed to do so, but when he was done, he had lost a lot of blood, and was too weak to stand. When he did, he quickly fell flat on his face. Using all the strength he had left, he pulled himself across the room to where a phone was mounted on the wall. He reached up and slipped his middle finger around the cord, which hung down from the cradle. AJ yanked the phone down and quickly dialed the only number he had committed to memory. After a couple of rings, someone picked up. "Help…Me" AJ said weakly before he passed out.

**1745 hours, 14 June 2002, Kelly's Diner, 324 Wharf St, Port Charles, New York**

After Jason had arrived, Sonny had moved quickly. Accompanied by his drivers/bodyguards, brothers Max & Milo Giambetti, Jason, the Captain of The Corinthos Family's Port Charles Crew, his Consigliore Claire Walsh, his girlfriend/ex-wife Olivia and his daughter Catherine, Sonny entered Kelly's, made as hell. "Which one?" Sonny asked Catherine. Catherine pointed to one of the men sitting at the counter. "Stay here" he told everyone. Sonny walked up to the counter, and nodded to the waitress.

"What'll it be Mr. C?" the young girl asked.

"Glass of water" Sonny said with a smile. The man that Cat had pointed to then turned to him.

"Mr. Corinthos" the man said.

"Nicky" Sonny replied. Nicholas "Nicky Spaggs" Spagatelli was a made member of the Lucchese Crime Family. Sonny smiled as the waitress handed him the large glass of water. Sonny's smiled disappeared as he slammed the glass into Nicky's face, knocking the man off his stool onto the floor. Sonny kicked him several times before Max & Milo picked him up and dragged him outside. Sonny and Jason soon followed, while Claire, Olivia and Cat waited inside.

"Wait, wait" Spagatelli begged.

"Shut up!" Jason yelled as he kicked him in the head.

"You had the audacity, to put your hands on my daughter?" Sonny said.

"Please!" the man begged.

"Shut up!" Jason yelled as he slammed the butt of his gun down against the man's face. Jason then picked up Nicky's head, opened his mouth, and made it as if Nicky was attempting to bit the curb. What happened next wasn't pretty. Sonny lifted up his foot and slammed it down on the back of Nicky's head, breaking his jaw and probably fracturing his skull. If there was ever a question as to where Tony and Rick had gotten their mean streak, their father would be a good place to look. Nicky's body lay motionless on the side of the street as Jason cocked his pistol, intending to put the man out of his misery.

"No" Sonny ordered. "Let the son of bitch suffer" he said as everyone walked away.

**0630 hours local time, 15 June 2002, **_**Lady Moura**_**, Dock 22, Slip-B, Port of Haifa, Haifa, Israel**

When AJ regained consciousness, he found himself lying in what he recognized as one of the many guest state rooms about Dana's yacht. He pulled back the white sheet and discovered his rips had been bandaged and tapped. Still dressed in only his light blue boxer shorts, AJ sat up with a grunt, and got on his feet. He exited the room, and made his way to the top deck, where Dana was resting in a lounge chair, enjoying a morning cup of tea as she watched the sunrise. "Morning" AJ said as he poured himself a cup.

"Restful night?" Dana said.

"Quite" AJ replied as he sipped his coffee. Dana slammed down her cup, stood up, walked over to AJ, and gave him a hard slap across the face. "Ok, I deserved that" AJ conceded as he rubbed his red cheek. Dana moved to slap him again, but AJ caught her hand. "You only get one" he said as he released her hand.

"You arrogant jackass" Dana said. "What the fuck is wrong with you? Trying to break into my Uncle's estate"

"I have no idea what you're talking about" AJ said.

"Don't play coy with me" Dana said. "Someone broke into my Uncle's estate last night, killed several of his guards, and in the process was stabbed in the ribs, sound familiar?" she asked.

"I got into a bar fight" AJ said.

"That's a load of crap and you know it" Dana said.

"Prove it" AJ retorted.

"Marcus I love you; you are my best friend, there is no one I trust more than you, but if you're going to stand right in front of me and lie right to my face, this isn't going to work" she said.

"Dana, I need you to just trust me, ok" AJ replied.

"I want to, but I need a reason to" Dana said.

"Dana, there is no one I trust more than you, and that should be reason enough" AJ said before storming off.

**0005 hours, 15 June 2002, Greystone Manor, 120 Shoreline Rd, Port Charles, New York.**

Sonny was sitting behind his desk, in his office, when there was a knock at the door. "Enter" he yelled. Even though it had been over 20 years since he had served in the Military, with the exception of his service as White House Chief of Staff, Sonny still used many aspects of his Military training in his everyday life.

"Hey Dad" Dante said as he slipped into his father's office. Despite having on met a year earlier, and the fact that Dante carried his mother's and not his father's name, hadn't prevented Sonny and Dante from bonding as father and son.

"Hey" Sonny said. "You all set for the morning?" he asked. IN the morning was Dante's High School Graduation. Despite only being 17, he technically wasn't graduating early, as he simply never went to pre-school, and had begun kindergarten when he was 4.

"Yeah, I got my robe" he replied as he took a seat in on of the arm chairs in front of his father's desk.

"You do know that you have to wear something underneath right" Sonny told him.

"Yeah" Dante replied, averting his eyes.

"I'm serious, I won't have you repeating what your brother pulled off at his all those yeas ago. I thought your mother was gonna have a heart attack" Sonny smiled.

"Is that why you sent Michael and Morgan to Military School?" Dante asked.

"The New York Military Academy is one of the finest Military Schools in the United States" Sonny said. "So why you up so late?" he asked.

"This" Dante said as he handed Sonny some papers. "I need you to sign these" Dante asked. Sonny slipped on his reading glasses and looked them over. Sonny scanned the papers, set them down, and removed his glasses.

"I won't waste my time asking you if you know what these are" Sonny began.

"Yes Sir" Dante said as he sat up in the chair.

"Do you mind if I ask why?"

"It is the duty of all Corinthos Men" Dante said. "You served, so did Grandpa Mike, and his father before him, ands so on. Tony served, so does Three, Michael and Morgan" he added.

"What happened to the NYPD test?"

"I changed my mind I guess" Dante said.

"Military Service isn't something you just guess at" Sonny said. "If your not 100% certain, it's best not to even begin"

"I'm more than 100% percent certain" Dante said.

"Ok then" Sonny said as he signed on the dotted line. "I'll make some calls, see that you ship out with the next batch" he said.

"Thank you" Dante said. "Goodnight Sir"

_**28 Seconds**_

_(Tony's Voice)- "For Years, the Unit has tolerated the existence of our enemies, across the globe, but no more. Tonight, on this night, the Unit extracts it's revenge. By the time the sun rises in the morning, all debts will be settled. _

**1545 hours local time, 15 June 2002, Sydney, Australia. **

"_Ironman, take the Redeye to Sydney, and deal with our friend from down under"_

Chester quickly ran up the flights of stairs, screwing the silencer onto his .45 as he did. He walked along the floor to apartment 6B, and knocked on the door. the door opened to reveal a dark haired man, dressed in the uniform of a Australian navy Lieutenant Commander. Chester fired 3 times, each time hitting the man in the chest. there was a scream that came from the apartment. Chester quickly leaned in and fired 4 more shots into the commander's girlfriend. He quickly jammed the pistol back in his holster, and took of running.

**1300 hours local time, 15 June 2002, outside Police Headquarters, Jakarta, Indonesia. **

"_Phantom, go to Jakarta, deal with that Police Captain, Joro, the man who orchestrated the attack on our embassy" _

Sitting in his rental car, Sergeant 1st Class Jonathan Cole watched patiently as he watch Captain Joro exit the building and walk towards his Mercedes Benes. He remained silence as he reached over to the passenger seat and picked up the detonator. Once the Captain was inside his car, Cole smiled as he flicked off the safety catch. "Night night" he said as he flicked the switch, turning the black Mercedes Benes into a fireball. Cole smiled as he tossed the detonator on the seat beside him, started the engine, and calmly drove away.

**1830 hours local time, 15 June 2002, outside Kyoto, Japan**

"_Shark Bait, go to the land of the rising sun, and extinguish the flame of the burning eagle" _

It was just after dark as Staff Sergeant Weston walked along, towards his targets. Since the end of the 2nd World War, the Burning Eagles had been an anti-American hate group, currently headed by the grandson of former Japanese Prime Minister Hideki Tojo. Like his grandfather, Weston's target was a creature of habit, a habit which tonight would spell his downfall. Michael watched as his target and his wife exited their modest home. Weston slowly approached them as they approached their car. "_Hey, Tojo" _Weston yelled in Japanese. He quickly raised his weapon, a Walther PPK with the numbers filled off. Weston quickly emptied the 8-round clip into them both. He quickly dropped the gun and took off running.

**1100 hours local time, June 2002, Paris, France. **

"_Princess, go to Paris, and eliminate the remainder of the McGregor Family. End this blood feud once and for all" _

For over a year,. A blood feud had existed between the McGregor Family of Rosenfeld, Canada, and The DiNozzo Family. It had all begun in Quebec, when Tony had killed the patriarch of the McGregor Family, Arthur McGregor, during Operation Frozen Fury. Since then, Arthur's son, Alexander, had died at the hands of Billy, before it was revealed that Billy was Hollis Mann's mole in the Unit. There were now only 4 members of the McGregor Family left. The Mother, Maude, and her 3 remaining children, Mary, Alec, and Marc. Each of the children had followed in their father's footsteps, and all held commissions in the CNP (Canadian National Party) Guards, the Party's paramilitary arm, a kin to the Nazi German SS.

At present, their mother, who was also a member of the CNP Party, was meeting with French Government Officials, and was being escorted by her children.

Watching them walk along the river. She kicked the starter on her gold BSA Lightning Motorcycle, while at the same time, flicking off the safety on her MP-7 submachine gun.; hopefully, she wouldn't need it. Liat revved the engine, and then took off, speeding down the street. When she was only feet from her targets, she quickly sped ahead of them, parked her bike on the curb, and waited. Once the family was only a few feet from her, Liat got in lock step ahead of them. After a few feet, Liat let her shoulder bag slowly slide off the arm of her light blue hoodie, letting the bag fall to the ground. Liat kept walking. Her actions, however, did not go unnoticed by both Marc and Alec McGregor. "Wait" they said as stopped their mother and sister. "That woman" they said as they quickly moved to inspect Liat's bag. Marc quickly rushed forward, and picked up the bag, but found it empty. Both men then looked, up, and saw Liat smile, a detonator in her hand. Suddenly, both men felt a rush of heat coming from behind then. Behind them, Liat's motorcycle exploded, engulfing both Maude McGregor and her daughter Mary in flames. The shockwave was so immense, it knocked both brothers to the ground. With both men flat on their faces, Liat rushed forward, drawing her Jericho 941 from her holster, and firing 2 round into the back of each of their heads. She quickly holstered her weapon, pulled up her hood, and disappeared into the Paris crowd.

**1010 hours local time, 15 June 2002, Trafalgar Square, London. **

"_Send Papillion back home, have her deal with the remnants of the Paddington's Operations there" _

Thomas Ashford, was a former Mercenary from Grenada, who now, along with his wife, Jordan, were heroin and cocaine traffickers, who used their profits to fund Clive Paddington's (Tony and Catherine's biological Uncle) more unsavory business Operations. Jordan however, was merely the go-between between Paddington and her husband, making him the primary target.

As ordered, Izzy sped into the square on her Armstrong MT500 Motorbike, which was at one time, used by the British Army. She quickly scanned the area, and spotted her target, sitting in his car, which was parked on the curb, just ahead of her. Like most cars in the British Isles, the driver's side of the car was on the right. Izzy slowly approached from the left, her sidearm, a Walther PPK in her right hand. "Mr. Ashford?" she said knocking on the window, as a steady rain began to fall.

"Yes?" the man said, after rolled down his window.

"Tony DiNozzo says hello" she said as she fired several round through the open window. The force of the impact pushed Ashford's bloody corpse up against the window.

**0415 hours, 15 June 2002, Roberts' Family Home, Falls Church, Virginia. **

"_Howitzer, take your brother, head to Virginia. Eliminate the Roberts Family, every last one of them" _

In the dead of night, the Galtier Brothers, Christopher and Garrett, had easily overtaken, bound and gagged the 4 members of the Roberts Family: Bud, the terrorist loving JAG lawyer; Harriett, his wife; Bud Sr, the father, and Mikey, the little brother. Before carrying out their orders, the 2 devout Catholic brother's recited their prayer. "_And Shepherds we shall be For thee, my Lord, for thee. Power hath descended forth from Thy hand Our feet may swiftly carry out Thy commands. So we shall flow a river forth to Thee And teeming with souls shall it ever be. In Nomeni Patri Et Fili Spiritus Sancti" _They recited, before emptying their clips into the their targets.

**0500 hours, 15 June 2002, Carl's Bar, Midtown, Manhattan, New York City, New York. **

Carl's bar was a very unique one. It was unique, in that it never closed. It was just over an hour until day break when Tony, dressed in a tight black t-shirt, dark blue jeans, urban combat boots, and a black leather jacket, stepped into the bar. Sitting in the back of the bar were 3 men. "Yeah, what do you want" one of the men said as he stood up. Each of them were in their mid-20s, and had probably had a few.

"Yeah, you're Jake right?" Tony said.

"What's it to ya?" Jake replied.

"Yeah, us Delta guys like to keep it tight" said another one of the men.

"Yeah, so I've heard" Tony said as he grabbed a chair. "That would you 2 guys Travis and Max, am I right?"

"Yeah, so what, us Delta Guys, we don't got time for Bull, ya know" Travis said.

"Just like to know whom I'm conversing with, that's all" Tony said. "Mam, would you be so kind as to bring my friends here a pot of coffee" Tony said as he held up his hand. When he did, he sleeve slid down slightly, revealing Tony's Unit Tattoo. Jake's face went pale, as Tony fixed his sleeve. "Sorry about that" Tony said. "What's wrong Jake, you look white as a ghost" Tony said. Jake never even saw it coming. Under the table, Tony pulled his Colt from his holster and fired 2 rounds through the table, both striking Jake in the chest, killing him. When Travis and Max went for their own guns, Tony quickly drew his Inox as well. "Don't even try it, you worthless wannabes" Tony snarled.

"Look man, we're real sorry" Travis pleaded.

"We didn't mean to hurt no one, honest" Max added.

"I'm sure" Tony said as he fired another round from his Colt into the side of Max's head, killing him.

"No Please!" Travis said as Tony pulled the trigger. The bullet hit Travis right between the eyes, killing him. Tony holstered his weapon, walked over to the bar, and laid down some money.

"Sorry about the mess" he said as he walked away. Outside, Bridget was waiting for him in her 55' Chevy. "Let's go" he said as they got in the car.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**(Tali's voice)- Next time on "28 Seconds: Walk in Hell"- **

** Following Sonny's actions in Port Charles, a possible war brews between the Corinthos and Lucchese Families. IN D.C., Meg, Rex & The President are forced top make some under the table deals to prevent a Senate hearing, and Rex's finds himself on an unexpected date. Finally, in Israel, AJ (Austin), learns one of the IDF's deadliest secrets. **

**A/N- Sorry it took so long to update, but classes are back in session, and I've been up to my ears in papers until this weekend. But don't worry, there's plenty of more fun and excitement to come. Feel free to PM me anytime, I love hearing from you guys. **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Opening Salvo

**Chapter 3**

**The Opening Salvo**

**0830 hours, 18 June 2002, Oval Office, West Wing, White House, Washington D.C.**

"You've gotta be kidding me?" The President said as he looked over Rex's report. "Burn this" he said to Meg as he tossed it to her.

"It's serious Mr. President. But look on the brightside, you've been looking for an excuse to can the Secretary Nelson, this gives you one" she said.

"Edward Sheffield wasn't exactly who I had in mind to replace him" The President said.

"If it makes you feel better, Rex says he'll kill Sheffield if you give him next Friday off" Meg joked.

"Careful, I might just take him up on it" The President smiled. "Anything else out of the ordinary on the menu for today?"

"At 0345 local this morning, several rockets were fired in the vicinity of our Embassy in Kabul" she said.

"Any casualties?"

"None reported"

"Good, anything else?" The President asked.

"No…" Meg replied as her voice trailed and her eyes looked away.

"What is it?" The President asked.

"Damn it" Meg sighed. "Honey, come in here!" she yelled. The door to Meg's office opened and her husband, Master Sergeant Chester Martin stepped in.

"Master Sergeant Chester C. Martin, as requested" he said as he stood at attention and saluted.

"At ease, Master Sergeant" the President said.

"Tell him what you just told me" Meg said.

"If I do that, Tony will literally kill me in my sleep" Chester said .

"Tony wou… ok, yeah he probably will" Meg conceded. "But, should you choose to remain silent, I'm not sleeping with you tonight" she smiled.

"Are you seriously threatening to withhold sex?" Chester retorted.

"Ok, I'm gonna leave now" The President said as he nearly sprinted out of the room. He ducked into the outer office and slammed the door shut behind him.

"Everything ok, Mr. President?" Rex asked.

"Just fine Rexton. Don't go in there though" he cautioned as he took a seat next to Rex's desk.

"Is there anything I can do for you, Sir?" Rex asked.

"Nope" the President said as he drummed his fingers on the desk.

"Mr. President, is there a reason why you're not in your office?" Rex asked.

"Meg and her husband are arguing about sex" the President said.

"You want me to fix that?" Rex asked, holding up a fire extinguisher.

"Rexton, why to you have a fire extinguisher under your desk?"

"Ever since Jared and Ellen's bird funeral" he explained.

"Ya know what, it's sad that you're 18, and yet are the most mature person in this building" the President said. Rex got up from his desk, extinguisher in hand, and slipped into the oval office. A minute or 2 later, Meg and Chester, now covered in a frosty foam, trundled out, Rex smiling behind them. "Thank you Rexton" the President said.

"Oh by the way" Chester said as he popped his head back in the room. "Liz had the baby" he said, before disappearing again.

**0905 hours, 18 June 2002, Quartermaine Residence, Base Housing, Fort Bragg, North Carolina. **

"He's beautiful, Lizzy" Tony said as he and Liz looked over the crib. "Hell of a job kiddo" Tony said as he planted a kiss on the top of her head. "What's his name?"

"Aiden Anthony Quartermaine" Liz smiled. "Aiden, me and AJ decided after Cam was born that if we ever had another kid that we would name him Aiden" she explained.

"And his middle name?" Tony smiled.

"After my best friend, in the whole world" Liz said as she kissed him on the cheek. Ever since they were 3 years old, Tony and Liz had been best friends. They had had numerous class together beginning in kindergarten and had even been neighbors once upon a time, before Tony and cat had been adopted by Sonny. Liz was the only one besides Tony who really knew what happened the night of his mother's death. They were closer than 6 is to 7. They had graduated from high school and college together, and had worked together for a number of years before she got married. Liz was one of the US State Department's foremost experts on the Middle East. She has a Masters in both Military History and International Relations from Ohio State, and was a mother to 3 children. "Come on, I'll make ya some pancakes" she smiled.

"Yes" Tony said as pumped his fist.

**0930 hours, 18 June 2002, Café 21, Lower East Side, Manhattan, New York City, New York. **

"I have to tell you Ms. Walsh, this problem your boss is having with Leonardo, is no good for business" said Vincent Genovese, the current head of the Genovese Family as he and Clair Walsh, Sonny's Consigliore, continued their breakfast meeting.

"You have to understand Mr. Corinthos' position" Claire said as she sipped her coffee.

"Oh, believe me Ms. Walsh, I do" Vincent replied. "Had that man placed his hands on my daughter, I would make what Sonny did to him look like a love tap. But non the less, war between 2 of the families is no good for business"

"The Luccheses and Gambinos are already lining up against us. Colombo and Bonanno Families are sticking to the sideline, that leaves you, _Don _Genovese" Claire said. "We need the Genovese Family's help" she said.

"Claire, this is not a good time for my family to go to war. Several of my best soldiers are real soldiers now, fighting in Afghanistan. My families ability to defend it self is minimal at best. I am sorry" he said. "But I have a feeling the Corinthos Family will not require my help" he said. "Do you know how Michael "Sonny" Corinthos Jr, solidified his rise to power?"

"Not in so many words"

"On December 16th, 1985, Sonny killed Gambino Boss "Big" Paul Castellano, and his underboss. He walked up to their car, an M-4 Carbine in hand. He sprayed the windshield, then ripped open the driver door, and emptied the clip of his Beretta into their heads. The Beretta wasn't to kill, it was to finish them off, it was to send a message; A message that he was the new boss. After that, Sonny struck a deal with Gotti. Gotti became boss, but the price was he reported to Sonny. Sonny can be ruthless when he needs to be. Not to mention that son of his, Anthony"

"Are you and Tony acquainted?" Claire asked.

"Our paths have crossed now and again" Vincent replied. "He was Sonny getaway driver, the night hew took out Big Paul"

"You're kidding? Tony was only 18 then" Claire replied.

"Tony has been working for Sonny since he was 16" Vincent said.

"Mr. Genovese, as much as I find this little trip down memory lane very fascinating, I must press upon you the urgency of your help is the coming days and weeks" Claire said.

"I have known Sonny for a great many years. Tell Mr. Corinthos I will consider it" Vincent smiled as he waived to the waiter. "Check please" he asked.

"Here you go Mr. Genovese" the waiter said as he yanked back the towel that covered his hand, revealing a Glock 17. The waiter fired several rounds into Genovese's chest before turning to Claire. Before Claire had a chance to react, the man fired several more rounds, riddling Claire's midsection and torso with 9x19mm bullets. The waiter quickly made a dash for the door, as both Claire and Vincent lay slumped over in their chairs.

**0930 hours, 18 June 2002, Greystone Manor, 120 Shoreline Rd, Port Charles, New York.**

Liat, driving the blue Ford GT-40 here father had given her as an 18th birthday present the year before, spend through the gates, and pulled up in front of the front door. She quickly jumped out, not bothering to shut the door, and rushed inside. "Grandpa!" she yelled. "Grandpa!" she repeated as she rushed through the house.

"What!" Sonny yelled as he slowly walked down the stairs from the 2nd floor.

"It's Claire, she was ambushed along with Vincent Genovese at their meet this morning" Liat said quickly.

"Is she ok?" Sonny said as he clutched his chest.

"She's dead, so is Don Genovese" Liat said.

"Oh God" Sonny said as he collapsed onto the chairs, his breathing labored.

"Grandpa!" Liat said nervously. "Gram!" she screamed for her grandmother. Liat quickly grabbed her grandfather's hand.

"What is it?" Olivia said as she appeared on the landing above them. "Oh God" she said as she rushed down the stairs. "Liat, call Robin, she's having breakfast with Jason, do it now!" Olivia yelled as Liat rushed to the phone.

About 15 minutes later, both Robin and Jason arrived. Robin quickly got to work giving her father a good going over. Meanwhile, Olivia pulled Jason and Liat into the kitchen. "Claire was murdered this morning in the City" she told Jason.

"Lucchese?" Jason asked.

"Who else?" Liat said.

"Vincent Genovese was killed too" Olivia said. "Sonny's still recovering from the attack; he's in no position to handle a war right now" she added.

"So what do we do?" Liat asked.

**1000 hours, 18 June 2002, Quartermaine Residence, Base Housing, Fort Bragg, North Carolina. **

"Those were awesome" Tony smiled as he rubbed his stomach. "Who taught you to make pancakes like that?" Tony asked.

"You've never had my pancakes before?" Liz smiled.

"Elizabeth Leslie Quartermaine, formerly McCain, I do believe I have tasted these pancakes before" Tony smiled. "My Mother's" he said.

"She taught me when we were 7; she told me she wouldn't always be around to make them. I've been making them for the boys for years now, they're their favorite too" she smiled as she poured Tony another cup of coffee.

"Speaking of the kids, you guys are coming up to Belleau Wood for the 4th, right?" he asked. Belleau Wood, named for the famous WWI battle, was the Corinthos Family vacation home which sat above the Hudson river in upstate New York.

"Yep" Liz smiled. "AJ got 2 weeks leave, and we will most certainly be there"

"Glad to here it. With you guys crossed off, it looks like only Dante wont be there" Tony said.

"So, Dante joining the family business?" she smiled.

"The legitimate one" Tony smiled as he sipped his coffee. "You ever think about what your kids'll do when they grow up?" he asked.

"Well, their father is a Army Officer, and their mother is a housewife, so…"

"No" Tony cut her off. "Their mother is the US State Department's foremost expert on the Middle East, an ad-hoc veteran of Operations Just Cause and Desert Storm, and a kick ass mother" Tony said. Liz smiled as they clinked cups.

"You spoken with Kate lately?" she asked.

"She's gonna file for divorce" Tony said, recalling a brief conversation they had had a few days earlier.

"I'm gonna say it again, you married her for all the wrong reasons" Liz said.

"You got married for the same reason" Tony countered.

"But me and AJ were engaged before I got pregnant. You slept with Kate once, and she got pregnant. There's a difference" she explained. "And before you bring it up, I stood up with you because you are my best friend, in the entire world" she said. At his wedding to Kate 20 years earlier, Liz had served as "Best Girl", and Rick and Clay had served as groomsmen. Years later, at Liz and AJ's wedding, Tony pulled double duty, as he had both given Liz away, and served as her "Man of Honor". Tony just smiled, as he reflected on his past happiness. "Will you contest the divorce?" she asked.

"No" Tony said. "Our time ha past, it would seem. We've both done and said terrible things, but we always stuck it out" he said.

"Tony, she's been cheating on you for years, and she gave away your child at birth. Nothing you've ever done could even count for a fraction of that" Liz said, shocked at Tony's attitude.

"I let my son become a soldier, and because of it, he was nearly killed" he said. "Unlike her, my sins are unforgiveable" he confessed. Liz frowned and slapped him hard across the face.

"Don't you ever say something like that again" Liz said, with tears in her eyes. "For most mothers, their dream is that their sons will grow up like their fathers. My dream is that Alan III, Cameron and Aiden, will grow up to be like you" she said. "When we were in Baghdad, I watched you run through falling bombs to rescue an 11-year old that we barely knew. Dana David, Liat's best friend, was that girl. She has a life, because of you" Liz said. "A few weeks later, you dragged an unconscious Marine 70 miles across the Iraqi Desert. Because of you, Izabella Gibbs got a chance to meet her father" she continued. This went on for another few minutes, before Liz finally relented.

"Ok, ok" Tony said. "I surrender" he said. They chatted for a few more minutes, when Liz's house phone rang.

"Can you get that?" Liz asked as she went to get the coffee pot. Tony nodded as he stood up and walked over to the phone.

"Quartermaine Residence" Tony answered in his best pretentious voice. "Oh, hey Dad, what's up" he said. "It's my dad" he mouthed to Liz.

_"Tony, Claire is dead, she was murdered at her meet with Genovese, he bought it too" _Sonny said.

"This was obviously Leonardo's doing. You want me to handle it?" Tony asked.

"_I've ordered Jason and Ross to go to ground with their crews" _Sonny informed him, referring to Jason Morgan, the Caporégime (Captain) of the Port Charles Crew and Ross Rayburn, the Caporégime of the Boston Crew. _"I need someone to replace Claire" _he instructed.

"I think I know someone" Tony said.

"_Get on it_" Sonny said before hanging up. Tony hung up as well, before picking it up again and dialing his own home.

"_Yeah" _Three answered.

"It's me" Tony said. "Get your six over to your Aunt Liz's, you're babysitting skills are required. Bring your girlfriend too" he said before abruptly hanging up.

"Not that I don't absolutely adore your son, but why are he and his girlfriend coming over to babysit my kids?" Liz asked.

"Get your gun outta your lockbox, we're going to New York" Tony said. "Claire's dead, my father needs a new Consigliore, and fast. The Luccheses and Gambinos are making their push, and we gotta push back" Tony said.

"Ok" Liz said. She got down on her knee and opened the cabinet below the sink, pulling out a lock box. She quickly unlocked it and pulled out her handgun, an AMT Hardballer. "Let's go" she said.

**1105 hours, 18 June 2002, outer Oval Office, West Wing, White House, Washington D.C. **

Rex was working at his desk when President McCain stepped out. "Rexton" he said, using Rex's full name.

"Yes Mr. President?" he said as he stood up.

"Are you busy this evening he asked.

"I'm the Personal Aide to the President of the United States, and I'm the single father of a 3 month old infant son" Rex replied in a tone that only he could get away with. "Why would you think I was busy?" Rex replied with a smile.

"Ok seriously, if Mrs. McCain and I were to look after your son, would you be willing to show Zoey around town?" he asked. "She's back from Yale, and I want her to be with someone I trust" he said.

"Isn't that why we invented the Secret Service?" Rex asked.

"I have a feeling you know what I mean" The President said.

"Yes Sir. I would be happy to show Ms. McCain around town" Rex said, lying through his teeth. He'd yet to meet the youngest of the 3 McCain Daughters, but Zoey McCain's reputation preceded her.

"Excellent, then it is a date" The President said as he disappeared into his office.

"Oh Bully" Rex said as he sunk in to his seat.

**1730 hours local time, 18 June 2002, IDF Positions, Hill 75, Golan Heights, Israeli/Syrian Border, Israel**

"There it is" Mal said as he and AJ walked along the trench line that encircled the crest of Hill 75. With his Jericho in his shoulder holster, and his M1897 Trench Shotgun in hand, AJ followed Mal towards a reinforced door.

"What is it?" AJ asked.

"You'll see" Mal said as he opened the door and the 2 men disappeared inside. They entered a large tunnel that led hundreds of feet below the surface. When they reached 200 feet, the tunnel flattened out, and then extended towards the Syrian Border. The tunnel was reinforced by concrete pilings and wooden planks. "How do those morons in across the border not know about this?" AJ asked as they walked along eh tunnel.

"Marcus, you just asked a question, and answered it at the same time" Mal said. "Here we are" he said as they reached the end of the tunnel.

"Where are we?" AJ asked. He was glad when Malachi had dragged him out of bed and forced him to head up to the Golan with him. Ever since his break up with Dana a few days before, AJ had been miserable. It wasn't that he missed the physical aspect of their relationship, but it was that he missed the closeness they shared. He missed being her confidant, and he missed his best friend.

"We're beneath Hill 60" said a voice.

"Mars?" AJ asked.

"That's me" Corporal Peter Mars replied. "We're directly beneath Hill 60, the Forward Command Center for the Syrian Army" Mars said as he flicked a switch, turning on the lights, revealing the center of the room, which was packed to the sealing with explosives. "6,000lbs of M150 PAM, Penetration Augmentation Munitions" Mars said.

"Courtesy of some friends of mine" Mal said. AJ knew he meant Tony, but his cover would be blown if he let on that he knew.

"There are 23 more of these shafts that we've dug under the Syrian border" Mars told him.

"In the event of an attack, he blow the charges" Mal said.

"At 6,000lbs per shaft, with 24 shafts, that 144,000lbs of explosives" AJ calculated.

"Yes it is" Mars smiled as he leaned against the wall. "By the way, I don't believe we've met, I'm Corporal Peter Mars, most people call me "Pax"" he said.

"Captain Marcus Sharon" AJ replied as they shook hands. "So this is the IDF's big secret" AJ marveled. "Brilliant" he added.

"I'm glad you agree, because as of tomorrow at 0600, this is your new responsibility" Mal said. "Your probationary period is over, and you will be in command" he informed him.

"Does Director David know about this?" AJ asked

"No, this is an off book operation for my father" Mal said.

"Who else knows about this?" asked AJ.

"Just the crews that dug the tunnels, and they were small, and sworn to secrecy" Pax said. "Also the small detachments that man the tunnels" he added.,

"Ok then" AJ said. "Sergeant Major Ben-Gidon, I'm going to need a duty roster for all 24 tunnels. Corporal Mars, you will be in charge of daily munitions checks, and find someone who can look into this water. if it gets much worse, it'll flood the charges" he said.

"Yes Sir" Pax replied.

"Mal, I'm also going to need a meeting with your father" AJ asked.

"I'll see what I can do" Mal replied. "I'm leaving on personal matters in a few hours, but I'll make sure something gets setup before I leave"

"Thank you" AJ said.

**1530 hours, 18 June 2002, Law Offices of Turnbull, Hanen and Phelps, Manhattan, New York City, New York. **

"Here it is" Tony said as he pulled the unmarked car he had borrowed from the NYPD; the benefit of having a daughter who is also a Detective.

"You think she'll help you?" Liz asked.

"She was your roommate, not mine" Tony said. "You'll be doing the talking" he smiled.

"I thought so" she grinned as they walked inside and got into the elevator. They quickly reached the 3rd floor and stepped off.

"Can I help you?" a young man, presumably the receptionist asked them.

"Nope" Tony said as they walked past. "There it is" he said as he pointed to one of the offices. They stepped in and the woman they had come to see was meeting with a client. "Ok, you're done" Tony said as he grabbed the client by the collar and tossed him out.

"Hey, who do you think you are?" the client demanded. Tony quickly drew his Inox, in one motion flicking off the safety and cocking the hammer, and placed it to the man's forehead.

"You we're saying" Tony said. The man quickly retreated. "I thought so" he said as he uncocked the hammer, flicked the safety, and replaced the pistol in his shoulder holster.

"he was a paying client" the woman complained.

"So are we" Tony smiled as he took a seat and put his feet up on her desk. The woman stood up, grabbed Tony's feet and dropped them to the floor.

"What do you want DiNozzo?" she asked.

"Why Tea, no idle chit chat 1st? No small talk?" Tony joked.

"Cut the crap Tony, what is it you too want?" she asked again. "Never thought I'd see you taking up with his lot" she said to Liz. Liz remained silent.

"Claire Walsh was murder this morning" Tony said.

"Yes, so was Vincent Genovese, I saw the news. So what?" Tea replied.

"I need a new Consigliere, and I want you" Tony said.

"Who you want, is Meg Martin" Tea said.

"No, the woman I want is you, Tea Delgado" Tony said. "You are doing grunt work here. Come work for me and we'll put that law degree to good use. Come on, your father worked with Sonny in Afghanistan, maybe we can work together now" Tony said.

"Ok" Tea said. "Wait, you said "work for you". Wouldn't I be working for Sonny?" she asked.

"My father had a 2nd heart attack this morning, it was very minor, but anymore stress will probably kill him" Tony said. "As of one hour ago, I am the Acting Boss of the Corinthos Crime Family" Tony told her.

"I'm in" Tea smiled as she and Tony shook hands. "From what I've heard, it's the Luccheses and Gambinos who are moving against you, I mean us" she said. "We need to move fast" she said.

"I'll get whoever I can up here" he said.

"I'll make a few calls myself" Tea said.

"Let's move" Tony said.

**2300 hours, 18 June 2002, Jackie Kennedy Onassis Reservoir, Manhattan, New York City, New York. **

2 black Ford Explorer SUVs pulled up to the curb on the 85th Street Transverse. From the 1st, Tony, Tea, Bridget and Chester stepped out. From the 2nd, Rick and his bodyguard/Enforcer Jimmy-Jack Coonan stepped out. With Tony as Acting Boss, and Tea as new Consigliere, Rick would be Underboss for the duration. When on duty, Chester Martin was the Unit's Senior NCO; while off-duty, he was Tony's Enforcer and Bodyguard. "Jimmy-Jack, Chester, wait here" Tony said when they reached the top of the steps that led to the Reservoir Patio. They both nodded.

Tony, Tea and Rick slowly approached the Reservoir, where 2 men were waiting for them. "Tony DiNozzo, this is Finn Rourke, and his number 2, Robert Shannon" Tea said, making the introduction.

"Yeah, I've heard of ya" Tony said as he and Finn shook hands. "So the rumors are true, The Westies are back" he said.

"That we are" Finn said in an Irish accent. From above them, they heard another car pull up.

"That must be Johnny" Tony said as 2 men walked up to Chester and Jimmy-Jack. The man in front was let through, while the 2nd remained with Jimmy-Jack and Chester. "Johnny" Tony said as he shook hands.

"Tony" he replied.

"I wish it were under better circumstances, but congrats on the promotion" Tony said.

"So do I" Johnny replied.

"Finn Rourke, Westies Boss, this is John "Johnny Sack" Saccarelli, he was Vincent Genovese's Underboss, and now, he's the Boss of the Genovese Family" Tony said as the 2 men shook hands. "Who's the kid?" Tony asked as he nodded towards the man who was standing next to Chester.

"Hey Kid, get over here!" Johnny yelled. the man, who couldn't have been older than 23 or 24, came jogging up to them. "This here is Charlie Messina, the guys call em Lucky sometimes. I just had em made. He's my new driver and bodyguard.

"Congrats Kid" Tony said as he extended his hand.

"Wow, thanks Mr. DiNozzo, um I mean _Don _DiNozzo" he said. After they broke the handshake, Johnny set him back up the steps.

"So who we waiting on?" Johnny asked.

"That would be me" said a voice from under the arch, walking towards them. "Tony" the man said as he and his 2 associates walked up.

"Meyer" Tony nodded. This Meyer Lansky, was he great grandson of the former New York Bootlegger/Gambling King. Meyer had Operations in both Israel and the US, and had recently absorbed the Ben-Gidon Crime Family.

"This is my associate, Benjamin "Benny" Ryman" he said.

"He runs your New York Operation, we've met" Rick said from behind Tony.

"And this other gentleman I believe you've met Tony" Meyer said. "Sergeant Major Malachi Ben-Gidon" he said as Malachi stepped forward.

"What's up Brotha" Tony said as he and Mal "Bro-Fived".

"It has been too long, my friend" Mal replied.

"Well then, we're all here, introductions have been made, if none of you upstanding citizens have any objections, let us begin" Tony said. "As many of you know, My father's Consigliere, Claire Walsh, was murdered this morning, as was Vincent Genovese"

"Don Genovese's Murder will not go unanswered!" Johnny yelled.

"It won't, I assure you" Tony told him. "May I continue?" he asked.

"Yes I'm sorry, please continue" Johnny said as he lit a cigarette.

"For years, Frank Leonardo and Sammy Gravano have treated the Corinthos Family like a glorified crew" Tony said. "However, we all no better. My operations run from here, to Newark, to Boston, and to Port Charles" he said. "Like Johnny here, a man named Lucky Luciano was once head of the Genovese Crime Family, only back then it was known as the Luciano Crime Family" Tony smiled. "Luciano understood something. During World War II, Luciano helped the US Government and FBI hunt down Nazi spies and help prevent strikes at the docks. He did all this, while still keeping his Omerta" Tony said. "Now Leonardo and Gravano, they treat the Omerta like its old dish towel. Not only that, but they do business with terrorists, anything to make a buck. _Non hanno onore!" _he finished in Italian. _They have no honor. _"They Colombo and Bonanno Families may be on the sidelines, but we all know they'll come after us one day" he stated, to which everyone nodded vigorously. "Our 4 Organizations, our Families, need to work together" he implored them. "The Corinthos Crime Family, the Westies, the Genovese Crime Family, and the Lansky Crime Family, are working as one. I propose we start a new commission, run by our 4 organizations" he said.

"Will Sonny attempt to claim _Capo di tutti capi?" _Johnny asked.

"No" Tony assured him. "The Power will be divided among the 4 families represented here"

"So, when this is all over, and I flip open my copy of the Wall Street Journal or New York Times, and it says that Sonny Corinthos is the new "Boss of all Bosses", I shouldn't read anything into that?" Meyer spoke up.

"Look, the Media will keep on printing whatever they want; trying to convince people they actually know what they're talking about. So no Meyer, you shouldn't read anything into it" Tony told him. "So who's in?" Tony asked.

"Us" Finn Rourke spoke up. "The Westies are in" he said.

"I'm in" Johnny concurred.

"We're in too" Meyer said.

"_Tutti per uno, e uno per tutti" _Tony said. _All for one, and one for all. _

**(Liz's Voice)- Next time on "28 Seconds: Walk In Hell"- **

** In New York, its old vs new, as Tony's Faction takes on the Lucchese and Gambino Families. In Israel, Liat's love life takes a new turn. Finally, Tali returns to Fort Bragg and in D.C., Rex chooses the Godparents for his son. **

**A/N- So it has come to my attention that someone jacked my idea, the "Tony in the Delta Force" story. I get that this is fan fiction, and that anyone can write whatever they want, but seriously? They barely changed the facts at all. Medal of Honor in the Gulf, DSC in Mogadishu. It does slightly annoy me, that someone stole the idea from me. If you want to use one of my Original Characters, or even my story ideas, its fine by me, but a little heads up never hurt anyone. **


	4. A Hit is a Hit

**Chapter 4**

**A Hit is a Hit**

**0920 hours, 19 June 2002, White Hill Cleaners, Long Island City, Long Island, New York**

It was nearly 0930 as Joseph "Joe.C" Caridi, the Consigliere of the Lucchese Crime Family pulled up to pick up his dry cleaning. What he didn't know, was that he was being watched. Well, to be fair, he knew he was being watched, but he just assumed that it was the usual tail the FBI had had on him for years. Well, he was wrong. A few minutes he exited the cleaners as a black 1997 Dodge Ram pulled up. The passenger window lowered, and death, in the form of 9mm rounds fired from an Uzi, sprayed Caridi. The shooter riddled Caridi's torso with bullets, expending the clip before the driver pulled away. Caridi's limp, lifeless body fell backs words to the ground, settling in a pool of blood.

"That was fun" Jonathan Cole said as the tossed the Uzi out the window as the Pickup drove away.

"Let's hope they don't bury him in Switzerland, they might sell him for cheese" Chester Martin joked as they drove away.

**0945 hours, 19 June 2002, Rick Castle's Loft, Manhattan, New York City, New York. **

_"Ladies and Gentleman, breaking news, here on eyewitness news, there has been a shooting in Long Island City. Joseph Caridi, the alleged Consigliere of the Lucchese Crime Family, has been killed, in an apparent drive by shooting. Automatic Weapons fire pierced the early morning calm here in LIC. Police are now on the scene, and we will continue to break in with more updates. This is Mark Samuel, reporting live from Long Island City, Channel 7, Eyewitness News. _

_"Thanks Mark. This killing, coming barely 24 after the murder of alleged Corinthos Family Consigliere Claire Walsh, and alleged Boss of the Genovese Crime Family, Vincent Genovese, this killing may be a retaliation for the murders. We'll continue to follow this story as it develops, and we now return you to your regularly scheduled programming" _

With that, Rick turned off the TV. "Your boys did a good job" Rick said as he sipped his coffee.

"That's what I pay em for" Tony smiled.

"Frazello will be quick to leave town, we need to move quickly" Rick said, referring to Freddie Frazello, the Underboss of the Lucchese Crime Family.

"He owns a hunting cabin in the Catskills; he'll most likely head there. He won't be making it" Tony smiled.

**1000 hours, 19 June 2002, Quartermaine Residence, Base Housing, Fort Bragg, North Carolina. **

Three and Jenn had just finished cooking breakfast for Alan and Cameron, and Three was in the midst of feeding baby Aiden his bottle when Liz walked through the door. "Hey!" Three smiled from his seat in the lay-z-boy recliner.

"Hey" Liz replied softly as she walked over and placed a kiss on the foreheads of both Aiden and Three. "Were they any trouble?" she asked.

"No trouble at all" Three said. "They were all out like a light by 9" he said.

"How did you get so good with kids?" she asked as she took a seat on the couch across from him.

"Aunt Liz, I've been babysitting Alan and Cameron since they were infants. Practice makes perfect I guess" he smiled. "So is it true? About Claire?" he asked.

"Yeah, she was murdered" Liz said.

"This storm has been brewing for since last year, ever since, they killed Karine" he said. "Maybe now they'll get what's coming to em" he said.

**1035 hours, 19 June 2002, Sinderella Adult Entertainment, Brentwood, Long Island, New York. **

Sinderella was the de facto headquarters for the Lucchese Families Long Island Crew. Chester and Cole pulled up across the street in Chester's Dodge Ram. They both quickly jumped out and Cole climbed into the bed of the truck. "My grandfather used one of these things in WW2" Cole said as he picked up an M9 Bazooka Rocket Launcher. Cole placed it on his shoulder and fired. The round burst through the tube and through the tinted glass front doors. There was a small explosion when the round hit the far wall.

"Hmm, though it would be bigger" Chester said.

"Give it a sec" Cole said as he relaxed his arm. Suddenly, the building exploded into a fireball. "Told ya" he smiled.

"Let's move it" Chester said as Cole jumped down and they got back in the cab. Chester quickly put the truck in gear, and they sped off.

**1100 hours, 19 June 2002, Maroni Sanitation, Bronx, New York City, New York. **

"Go" Jimmy-Jack instructed. The 3 men in the black Ford Explorer with him quickly got out and ran towards the parked sanitation trucks. Before becoming a made-man in the Corinthos Family, James "Jimmy-Jack" Coonan had been an enforcer for the Westies Irish Mob. That was why Tony knew he could trust him to be his point of contact with Finn Rourke and his guys. It was a rarity for a non-Italian to me a made-man in an Italian Mob Family, but the Corinthos Family had never stood on such traditions, as Tali had been a made member for over a year.

Jimmy-Jack watched as his men, all full-fledged Westies, went about doing their business. The men quickly ran back to the black SUV as the trucks exploded, each explosion adding to the blaze as the row of sanitation trucks went up in smoke.

**1425 hours, 19 June 2002, County Highway 22, Westchester County, New York. **

Lucchese Family Underboss Freddie Frazello was driving along in his white Mercedes Benes when flashing lights appeared in his rearview mirror. "Mother…" he said as he pulled over to the side of the road. Behind him, a police motorcycle, its lights flashing, pulled over behind him, and a lady cop got off. "Hey gorgeous" Frazello said as he rolled down his window. Then he saw she had an NYPD badge on her chest. "I didn't' now NYPD's jurisdiction extended this far" he said.

"License Registration, proof of insurance… Mr. Frazello" the cop said.

"Wait what" Freddie replied as the cop drew a gun, a snub-nosed .38.

"Tony DiNozzo says hello" she said as she fired all 6 rounds into Frazello's chest. Frazello's body slumped against the steering wheel, setting off the horn in a never ending blare. The Cop quickly sprinted back to her motorcycle, and sped off back in the direction of the city.

**1830 hours, 19 June 2002, The Old Haunt, Lower East Side, Manhattan, New York City, New York. **

**"**That was EJ" Rick said as he hung up the phone. "All went well up north" he smiled as he poured himself and Tony a glass of bourbon. "With his number 2 and his top advisor dead, his 2 most profitable rackets ablaze, Leonardo should be headed for ground" Rick deduced. Tony chuckled as he sipped his bourbon.

"Stick to the murder-mystery novels little brother" Tony said. "Leonardo is far from done. He may be an idiot, but he's a stubborn idiot" he said as he knocked back the rest of his bourbon. "I'm staying at Mom's old townhouse, you can reach me there" he said as he slipped on his sports coat. "Martin, Cole, lets move" he said.

**2300 hours, 19 June 2002, Finn Rourke's Townhouse, Hell's Kitchen, Manhattan, New York City, New York. **

Finn Rourke, the Boss of the Westies Irish Mob, was enjoying a cup of tea and reading his newspaper when there was a knock on the front door. He placed down the cup and the paper and got up from his barker lounger. He walked to the door and opened it. "Yeah" he said. The reply came in the form of a hail of bullets that riddled the mob bosses body from head to tow. Tires screeched as Rourke's body dropped to the ground, settling in a pool of his own blood.

**2305 hours, 19 June 2002, Wild Rover Pub, Staten Island, New York City, New York. **

Robert "Bobby S" Shannon was sitting behind his desk, going over some ledgers, when his number 2, Liam Finch, walked in. "What's up Liam?" Bobby asked, looking up from his ledger book.

"Taking off for the night, just wanted to let ya know" Liam said.

"Goodnight then, watch your back out there, Frankie Leonardo's mighty pissed after the whopping our boys put on em this morning" Bobby smiled.

"Night Boss" Liam said as he disappeared out of the office, and Bobby went back to his reading. A minute or so later, several bursts of gun shots rang out. Bobby quickly grabbed his pistol from his desk drawer and took cover as the shots continued to ring out. A volley of shots sprang through the office door as Bobby cocked the pistol. The door was kicked open and 2 men carrying Uzis rushed in. they sprayed Bobby's solid oak desk When the 2 men expended their clips, they quickly tried to reload. Bobby quickly rose up and fired 2 rounds at each man, killing them. He then kicked away the Uzis and slowly crept out towards the bar. The bar had been wrecked and shot up, as were 6 of his men.

**0105 hours, 20 June 2002, Falconeri Townhouse, Bensonhurst, Brooklyn, New York City, New York. **

Tony was lying on top of the covers, half asleep when his cell phone rang. Tony moaned as he looked at the digital clock on the nightstand. He rolled over and grabbed his cellphone. "DiNozzo" he said after flipping it open.

"_It's Jimmy-Jack" _the voice said.

"Dude, its 0105 hours, this better be important" Tony said.

"_Finn Rourke was gunned down in his home and the Wild Rover was shot up too" _he said.

"Fuck" Tony said as he shot up in bed. "Did Bobby S make it out ok?" he asked.

"_Yes, he's taking cover at Flannery's" _Jimmy-Jack said.

"Get over there, keep him alive, he's in-charge of the Westies now" Tony said. "Where's Johnny Sack holed up?" he asked.

"_His home in Long Beach_" Jimmy-Jack replied.

"Meyer?" he asked.

"Penthouse, St. Regis"

"Thanks" Tony said as he hung up. Tony quickly threw on his sport jacket (he had fallen asleep in his clothes), and quickly rushed down stairs, where Staff Sergeant Jonathan Cole was asleep on the couch. "Cole get up" Tony yelled.

"I'm up" Cole yelled, who like Tony, had fallen asleep in his clothes.

"Finn Rourke got clipped and The Wild Rover was shot up. We're going to see Meyer at the St. Regis. Get the car" Tony ordered.

"On it" Cole said as he pulled on his leather jacket.

**0145 hours, 20 June 2002, Penthouse Suite, St. Regis Hotel, 2 East 55****th**** St, Manhattan, New York City, New York. **

"I don't like be awoken at 2 in the morning Tony" Meyer complained as he tied the belt on his blue ilk robe.

"Its only 0145" Tony retorted. "Finn Rourke is dead. His number 2 is on the run. Leonardo is hitting back" he said.

"I am well aware of this, Tony" Meyer said as he poured himself a drink.

"Meyer, you may have pledged your support for the new order, but I know you've been on the fence about full commitment. Well now its time to put up or shut up. You're either in or you're out"

"You've had your doubts about me and that's fair. I spend a good amount of time living in Israel, and you resent me for it. Given what Eli David and the Mossad have done to your friends and family, your resentment is most certainly warranted. But after tonight, I hope we can put all of that behind us" Meyer said. "Leonardo operates a 24 hour cathouse outside the Hunts Point Market. As we speak, Benny and Malachi are paying it a visit"

**0200 hours, 20 June 2002, Lucchese-operated brothel, Hunts Point, Bronx, New York City, New York. **

"Pick any girls you want" the man said as Benjamin "Benny" Ryman and Malachi stepped inside.

"Very Nice" Benny said as he grabbed the man shoved him into the wall, wrapped his head in a curtain, pulled his gun, a CZ-75, placed it to the man's head and pulled the trigger. He and Mal then turned their guns on everyone else. When their pistols ran dry, they then pulled out MP-7 submachine guns and continued the slaughter. While Benny continued firing, Malachi pulled out some RDG-5 hand grenades.

"Benny, let's move" Malachi yelled as he pulled the pins on one of the grenades, and tossed it behind the bar.

"Meyer Lansky sends his warm regards" Benny laughed maniacally as he lit an oil soaked rag on a Molotov cocktail and tossed it against the alcohol soaked bar, causing a large explosion and even bigger fire.

"Time to say goodbye" Mal yelled as he tossed 2 more grenades, one down each of the 2 hallways that led away from the main parlor. Malachi and Benny quickly rushed outside, where mal tossed Benny one of 2 remaining grenades. They both pulled the pins and tossed them through 2 of the upstairs windows. The explosions blew out most of the glass on the upper levels as flames from the alcohol fuel fire quickly engulfed the building.

**0630 hours, 20 June 2002, Executive Residence, White House, Washington D.C.**

As he did almost every morning, at precisely 0630 exact, Rex knocked on the door of the President and 1st Lady's bedroom. "Enter" came a few seconds later. Rex turned the curved handled and pushed both doors open.

"Good morning, Mr. President" Rex said as closed the door and pulled back the curtains, letting in the beautiful morning sunshine.

"What's the latest from New York?" The President asked as he rose from bed and slipped into his robe.

"I'm sorry Sir?"

"New York, I understand there's a storm brewing" The President said. "Last I heard Michael had bumped off Lucchese's Underboss and Consigliere" the President said. President McCain was perhaps the only person in the world, other than the DMV and IRS that used Sonny's actual 1st name, which was in fact, Michael. Even growing up, he had been called Sonny by his parents.

"Finn Rourke, head of the Westies got shot inside his home last night" Rex said.

"Shame" The President said. "Can you confirm a rumor that Meyer Lansky is back in the US?" The President asked.

"No Sir" Rex said as he nodded his name at the same time.

"I see" The President said. "Ya know something, back in the day, we used his great-granddaddy's Operation to move money and weapons to the various resistance movements in Europe" The President said as Rex handed him his coffee.

"Actually Sir, I did know that, AP European History" he said. "What I didn't know is that you were that old" he joked.

"Ohh" The President scowled. "I walked right into that one, didn't I" he said.

"Yes dear, I'm afraid you did" said his wife, Dr. Cindy McCain as she walked over and kissed her husband's cheek.

"What's on my schedule for today?" the President asked.

"You have American Fisheries in the Indian Treaty Room at 1000 hours… their giving you a 200lb Tuna" Rex said.

"Rexton, make a note, we need to schedule more events where people give me really big fish" The President joked.

"Of course sir" Rex said sarcastically.

"Anything out of the ordinary on the schedule for the day?" The President asked.

"Mrs. Martin has a meeting with Congresswoman Blackford, and she wants your permission to have me tag along" Rex said.

"Fine by me" The President said.

"Thank you Sir" Rex said.

"Also, you have an 1830 meeting with Senator Sheffield. Rumor has it, he expects you to officially offer him the position of Secretary of the Navy" Rex said.

"Bastard" The President said. "Alright then, Rexton, you best run along, I don't wanna hold you up from that meeting ": the President said.

"Yes Mr. President" Rex said as he bowed out of the room, closing the doors behind him.

**0700 hours, 20 June 2002, Dizzie's Diner, Lower East Side, Manhattan, New York City, New York. **

Tony was sitting in a corner booth, enjoying his breakfast, when Tea Delgado, his new Consigliere, and Rick, his Acting Underboss, walked in and joined him. "Morning Tony" Tea said.

"Morning Bro" Rick said at the same time.

"Morning" Tony said as he sipped his coffee. "You see this Morning's paper?" Tony said as he slide a copy of morning's New York Times over to Tea. The headline read: _"Mafia Warfare strikes NYC"._

"It doesn't say much about us" Tea read. "They seem to be focusing more on Lucchese" she said.

"Let's hope the focus stays on them" Tony said. "Any word from Johnny Sack?" he asked Rick.

"Still holed up in Great Neck" Rick said.

"Wonderful" Tony said sarcastically. "Bobby S ok?" he asked.

"He's gone to ground, although after last night, I can blame him" Tea replied.

"Tea, I have an idea that I wanna bounce off you, I think it could help end this war" Tony said.

"What is it?" she asked.

"I'm gonna put $3,500,000 on Frank Leonardo's head" Tony said. "And in case money is your concern, we can most definitely afford it" he added.

"It wasn't" Tea said. "And we put the word out 2 days ago, but Leonardo is now where to be found" Tea said.

"Rick, call EJ and have see if Leonardo was dumb enough to leave his cell phone on. If he did, we can try and triangulate" he said.

"I'm on it" Rick said as he slid out of the booth.

"So, not bad for the 1st 24 hours" Tony smiled. Tea laughed and shook her head.

**0930 hours, 20 June 2002, Tactical Operations Center, Unit Compound, Fort Bragg, North Carolina. **

Bridget was sitting at her desk, finally getting a chance to catch up on the paperwork she had been neglecting for the past month. Supply and requisition forms, daily status reports, and other such nonsense that the Army evidently ran on. _Maybe they toss all the reports into a big furnace, which powers the Pentagon _Bridget joked in her head. As she continued her work, there was a knock on her office door. "Enter" she yelled. Bridget heard the door open and someone stepped inside, closing the door behind them.

"Hey Boss Lady" said a female voice. Bridget looked up and smiled as Tali took a seat in one of the chairs in front of her desk.

"What's up Tals?" Bridget asked. "Shouldn't you be at home? Ya know, on Maternity leave?" she added.

"Just wanted to stop in" she said.

"Tali, this is the T.O.C people don't just stop in" Bridget said.

"Me and Deeks want you and Tony to be our son's godparents" Tali said.

"No can do" Bridget said as she stood up and walked over to her filing cabinet.

"Why not?" Tali asked.

"Several reasons" Bridget said. "1: I already have a goddaughter: Liat. 2: Tony has 2 Godchildren: Alexis Castle and Alan Quartermaine III" Bridget explained. "And finally, you're a little late" she said. "Tony and I will be serving as Aiden Quartermaine's Godparents; Liz asked us a few days ago" she said.

"Oh" Tali said.

"Sorry" Bridget said as she glanced over at the clock. "Damn it, I'm late" she said as she quickly began gathering her papers.

"For what?" Tali asked.

"New York" she said. "I'm flying up there to liaise with the NYPD to help them develop a new Anti-Terrorism plan" she said.

**1000 hours, 20 June 2002, Jackie Kennedy Onassis Reservoir, Central Park, Manhattan, New York City, New York. **

Tony was sitting alone on a park bench that overlooked the reservoir when Malachi walked over and took a seat next to him. "Have fun last night?" Tony asked.

"I don't know what you mean" Mal replied with a smile.

"That little fire of yours, spread to the entire block. It was a 3-alarm fire" Tony said.

"The Buildings were vacant and condemned" Mal said.

"They were occupied by squatters" Tony said.

"Boo hoo" Mal said. "Since when do you give a fuck about a bunch of hobos?" he asked.

"I don't" Tony said. "But I do care about the FDNY, who had to go in there to get them" he said.

"Ya know that never made sense to me" Mal said.

"Well, either way, over a dozen hobos burnt to a crisp, and the ACLU is filing suit" Tony said.

"Fuck those Nazi-loving ACLU pussies" Mal yelled. "My Uncle lived in Skokie once upon a time" he said.

"Either way, don't let it happen again" he said. "Any word on the whereabouts of our friend Frank?"

"The Street's been very quiet" Mal said. "What about Gravano?" he asked.

"Ironman and Phantom are looking into it" Tony replied as he stood up. "Keep your eyes and ears open" he said as he walked away.

**1205 hours, 20 June 2002, Junior's House of Ribs, Washington D.C. **

Congresswoman Flora Blackford (D-NY), had just sat down to lunch when Meg and Rex walked in, talking seats across from her. "Make this quick" Flora said. Junior's was her favorite lunch spot, although you would never be able to tell, give her near perfect waistline, which curved in all the right places.

"Oh don't worry Congresswoman, this will be very quick" Meg said.

"The President would like you to introduce a resolution on the House floor, officially condemning the Canadian Government for their attempts gain Nuclear Material from North Korea" Rex said.

"Done" she said. "Is that all?"

"Not all" Meg said. "Congresswoman, you were 1st elected in 86', thanks to a hefty donation from several anonymous sources" she said.

"Yes, I'm well aware" Flora replied.

"Good. That source is calling in his markers, please be at the White House at 1800 hours tonight, where Secretary King and General Clark will brief you" Meg said.

"Good day Congresswoman" Rex said as he and Meg got up and left.

"So did you pick little John's godparents?" Meg asked as they walked towards their waiting car.

"I asked Jared and Ellen" Rex said, referring to the Deputy Chief of Staff, Jared Franklin, and his Assistant, Ellen Swatello.

**1945 hours local time, 20 June 2002, Wolfie's Bar, Haifa, Israel**

AJ was nursing a beer at the bar, when he felt someone tap his shoulder. He turned and saw a young blonde sitting there. "Hey" AJ smiled as Liat Tuvia pulled up a stool next to his. "I thought you were on vacation?" he asked.

"Got cut short" she said. Unbeknownst to the both of them, they both worked for the same person: Tony. Whoever, Tony had been smart enough to make sure that neither of them knew it, that way they wouldn't blow each other's cover.

"Buy ya a drink?" AJ offered with a sincere smile.

"I'll have what he's having" Liat told the bartender.

"One Irish Car Bomb, coming up" the bartender said.

_An Irish Car Bomb? _Liat thought to herself. She knew what the drink was; it was a tall glass of Killan's Irish Red bear with a shot glass of Irish whiskey dropped in. She had seen her own father drink them whenever he would make a weapons delivery to Ireland. _But why is Marcus drinking one?_ She thought. The answer was simple, Liat just didn't know it. In his own head, AJ cursed himself for ordering a drink that clearly showed he had a taste for the Emerald Isle. It was necessarily his fault; the Kearns family was 100% Irish, a family of which he was the sole living descendant. But he couldn't dwell on all that now. In the here and now, he was Captain Marcus Sharon of the Israeli Defense Force, specifically Unit 212, also known as the Maglan; Israel's equivalent of the US Army's Delta Force, of which AJ was a member. Much like Malachi Ben-Gidon and Peter Mars, who held the ranks of Sergeant Major and Corporal respectively in Unit 212, AJ had been sworn to secrecy. In the end though, I didn't really matter, as AJ's CO, Lieutenant Colonel DiNozzo already knew of Unit 212's existence. Due to her status in Mossad's Kidon Unit, Liat also knew of 212's existence. "So your off duty tonight?" Liat asked.

"Yep" AJ replied as the bartender return with Liat's drink. "Aren't you a little young?" he asked.

"The drinking age in Israel is 18" Liat said.

_SHIT! _AJ thought. He had forgotten that the difference. "Uh, yeah I know" he answered, trying to brush it off. "I'm just saying you _look _too young, is all" he said.

"So how come your drinking alone?" she asked. "No date?"

"No date" AJ said.

"Oh that's right, I forgot you and Dan hit the splits" she said.

"Yep" AJ replied.

"Come on" Liat said as she waved the bartender over. "Let's get drunk" she smiled.

**4 hours later- 0015 hours local time, 21 June 2002, Haifa Lee Breakwater Lighthouse, Port of Haifa, Haifa, Israel. **

It was after midnight when a very drunk AJ and Liat stumbled out of the cab and towards the front door of the Lighthouse where AJ currently resided. "Well that was fun!" AJ said as he fished his keys out of his pocket.

"Yeah" Liat replied as AJ unlocked the door. He pushed the door open and turned on the light. "You can take my bed, I'll crash on the couch" AJ offered.

"Thanks" Liat said as she disappeared in AJ's bedroom. AJ laughed as he collapsed onto the couch. "Hey, are at that drunken state where you'll remember all of this tomorrow?" Liat asked.

"Oh yeah" AJ chuckled. "There ain't a man alive that can out drink me" he stated confidently.

"Oh I'll bet" Liat laughed as she exited the bedroom, dressed only in her undergarments and one of AJ's old T-shirts. "Goodnight" she said as she walked over and gave him a kiss on the cheek before retreating back into the bedroom.

"Goodnight" AJ called after her as he killed the light.

**1830 hours, 20 June 2002, Oval Office, West Wing, White House, Washington D.C. **

"Mr. President, Senator Sheffield is here" Rex said, his voice full of contempt.

"Send him in" The President said, his tone matching Rex's. "Senator" The President said as politely as he could muster under the circumstances.

"John" The Senator said.

"That's Mr. President to you" said Meg, who was standing beside the President's desk.

"Excuse Me?" The Senator said.

"You heard her" Rex said, who was leaning against the doorframe that led to the outer office.

"Mr. President" Senator Sheffield said, his old white skin beginning to wrinkle at the forehead. "You let your people talk to me this way?" he asked.

"Yes I do" The President confidently. "Meg and Rex are good people; I encourage both of them to speak their minds"

"Anyway, I expect you called me here, to tell me I'm the new SecNav" Sheffield said smugly.

"Nope" The President said. "You can take your offer, and shove it up your ass. I am the President of the United States, and I will not be blackmailed. Unlike you, I proudly served my country in Vietnam, as did Meg's father, and Rex's grandfather. Ever since I took office, you've been a thorn in my side, well, no more" the President smiled. "Strom Thurmond is dead, Jesse Helms is in prison, and now, come November, you'll be pout of office" The President said.

"Maryland'll never get rid of me" Sheffield said.

"Oh yes they will" said Vice President Obama, who had just stepped into the room. "I just spoke with Senator Corzine, another Military Veteran. The DSCC (Democratic Senatorial Campaign Committee) is pulling all funding and support for your campaign, and will instead be backing your opponent, Theodore Roosevelt IV, a former Navy SEAL, Vietnam Vet, and Great Grandson of President Teddy Roosevelt" said Vice President Obama. "We'll also be rolling out every Democrat we can find to stump for him" he added as the phone on Rex's desk rang; Rex quickly left the room to answer it.

"There is also another reason I called you here" The President said. "You see, there was a Senate vote tonight, and I wanted make sure you missed it" he smiled as Rex re-entered the room. "What's the score Rexton?" The President asked.

"97-0, 1 abstention" Rex smiled.

"Excellent" The President said. "Is she here?" he asked.

"Just outside, Mr. President Rex said.

"Good, then show her in" he smiled. Rex opened the door, and both the Secretary of Defense, Peter King, and Chairman of the Joint Chief of Staff, General of the Army Wesley Clark walked in.

"She's already, Mr. President" Wes said confidently as a woman walked into the room. "Mr. President, may I present the new United States Secretary of the Navy, Flora Blackford" he said.

"Mr. President" Flora said as she and the President shook hands.

"Madam Secretary" The President smiled. He then turned back to General Clark. "Throw this hippie piece of shit out of my White House" he said, referring to Senator Sheffield.

"With Pleasure" Wes replied as he grabbed the Senator by the back of the collar and dragged him away.

"You can bet MSNBC and Fox News will be raving about this tomorrow" Flora said.

"Let em" The President said. "See if I give 2 hoots" he added as he took a seat behind his desk. "Leave us" he motioned with his hand. Secretary of Defense King and Vice President Obama nodded and bowed out of the room. "Just so you know, Rex was bluffing earlier. Michael isn't calling in his chips" The President said.

"Michael?" Flora replied.

"Sonny" Meg explained.

"Oh" Flora said. "Really? His name is Michael? Never would have guessed that" she said. "Either way, I appreciate the opportunity to serve Mr. President" Flora smiled.

"It's a big job, Madam Secretary, especially with what we're facing in the coming year"

"I hope I'm up to the task, Mr. President" she said.

**2100 hours, 20 June 2002, The Old Haunt, Lower East Side, Manhattan, New York City, New York. **

Rick was behind the bar, and Tony was sitting on a stool, nursing a scotch Old Fashioned, when Meyer Lansky, accompanied Malachi and Benny Ryman, walked in. "Fix ya something Meyer?" Rick asked.

"Cuba Libre" Meyer said as he parked it on a stool adjacent to Tony. "Beers for them" he added.

"Coming up" Rick said.

"So what's the good word?" Tony asked.

"Leonardo put out a hit" Meyer said.

"I'm flattered" Tony snickered.

"Not on you, on a civilian" Meyer said.

"What Civilian?" Tony asked. "Everyone is either done south or up in PC"

"I cant think of anyone" Rick chimed in, as the bar's phone rang. "Old haunt" Rick answered. "Hi Ma" he said. "Yeah, hang on, he's right here" he said as he tossed the cordless phone to Tony. "It's Mom" he said.

"Really, I never would have guessed" Tony said. "Hey Momma" Tony answered.

"_Hi Honey" _Olivia said. "_I just wanted to let you know, I told Bridget she could stay at my old townhouse while she was in the city" _she said.

"When is she coming up?" Tony asked.

"_She got in this morning" _Olivia said.

"Oh God" Tony said as the phone fell from his hand. "Bridget" he said.

**2130 hours, 20 June 2002, Falconeri Townhouse, Bensonhurst, Brooklyn, New York City, New York. **

It was just after 2100 when Bridget stepped out of the unmarked car that she had borrowed from the NYPD Motor pool. As she walked up the steps, she fished around in her purse for the key that she had gotten from Erica Jane. As she did, she heard a motorcycle in the distance. The sound got closer and louder with each passing second. From the other end of the block, the distinct sound of a 428 cubic inch Cobra Jet V8, which was speeding towards her. The car to which the engine belonged, a dark blue 67' Ford Mustang, came to a screeching halt behind her own car. "Bridget get down!" the driver yelled; It was Tony. Bridget hit the deck as she watched Tony draw his Berretta Inox. Tony fired several rounds at the oncoming motorcycle. 2 of the rounds struck the driver in the torso, knocking him off the bike, onto the pavement. "Stay down!" Tony yelled as sirens wailed in the distance.

Tony rushed towards the downed driver, and jabbed the barrel of his pistol into the wound in the man's stomach. "Listen to me" he said. "Listen to Me!" he repeated loudly as he grabbed the man by the hair. "You're dying, ain't nothing gonna change that. You're dying, and it's gonna be long and painful. You tell me what I want to know, and I'll make it quick and painless" Tony said. "Where is Frank Leonardo?" he demanded.

"Penthouse, Trump World Tower" the man said weakly. "He's got an army with him, you'll never touch him" the man snickered. Tony the stood up, and fired 3 rounds into the man's chest, putting him out of his misery.

**2145 hours, 20 June 2002, Penthouse- Trump World Tower, 845 United Nations Plaza, Manhattan, New York City, New York. **

"And by now, that bitch should be dead" Frank Leonardo laughed with his men as the phone rang.

"Boss, you got a call" said the man who answered it.

"Who is it?"

"Won't give his name"

"God damn it" Leonardo grunted as he stood up. "Who the hell is this!" he yelled as he took the phone.

"_Hello Mr. Leonardo" _

"DiNozzo" Leonardo grunted. "I see you got my message" he snickered.

**Falconeri Townhouse- **

"Oh, I got the message" Tony replied. "And now I have a message for you, and that little shit your in league with. I will not rest, until I see you in your graves" he said, hanging up.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**- (Bridget's Voice)- Next Time on "28 Seconds: Walk in Hell"- **

**In D.C, Meg and Rex work to verify intelligence that reports of a planned Genocide in West Africa. In Israel, Dana becomes jealous of AJ & Liat's budding friendship. Finally, the War between The Corinthos Family and it's enemies, comes to an epic and bloody conclusion. **


	5. An Homage to Al

**Chapter 5**

**An Homage to Al **

**0945 hours, 28 June 2002, Brooklyn Heights Promenade, Brooklyn Heights, Brooklyn, New York City, New York. **

It was a gloom and rainy morning as Tony, dressed in a black raincoat and black fedora, and dark auburn lenses sunglasses, walked along the Promenade. A few paces behind him, walked Chester and Jonathan Cole, who were acting as his bodyguards. Tony smiled as he saw the brunette waiting for him on the bench ahead of them. "So good of you to come" he said as they exchanged kisses on each cheek.

"You know I'd go anywhere for you" she replied as Tony took a seat next to her.

"Still, Liz, I'm glad you came" Tony said.

"So what do you need?" she asked.

"Advice" Tony said.

"You've come to the right place" she smiled. No matter what anyone else thought, Liz was Tony's supreme confidant. She knew almost all of his dirty secrets. "You're not planning on swiping the British Crown Jewels AGAIN, are you?" she asked. Tony only smiled. Back in 1995, during their successful string of high-priced hold-ups, Tony and Malachi had managed to sneak into the Tower of London and swipe the British Crown Jewels, which were the largest collection of rare stones, public or private, in the world. Using his extensive network of IRA contacts, he arranged for jewels to be returned to their rightful owner, for a VERY steep price: $20,000,000,000 USD. Said money now sat in various Banks, ranging from Geneva to Grand Cayman.

"No" Tony said as he shook his head.

"Shame" she said. $5,000,000 for that 20 Billion now sat in Liz's private Swiss bank account as well. "So, if you're not planning to extort money from a foreign government, what is it you have in mind this time?" she asked.

"Funny you should mention that" Tony said. "I need you to handle a transaction I have pending with the Solomon Government" he said as he handed her a manila folder.

"What in gods name are you buying from the Solomon Islands?" she asked.

"Vella La Cava" he said with a smile.

"An Island?" Liz said, stunned.

"They are selling me the Island, in exchange for 3.5 Billion USD" he said.

"I can handle it" she said. "What in God's name are gonna use the Island for?" she asked.

"I don't know" Tony shrugged. "I have $20 Billion dollars that I can't spend openly for obvious reasons" he said.

"So buying an island in the middle of the Pacific is your solution?" she asked.

"Pretty much" Tony nodded.

"If this is what you want, it shouldn't be a problem. I'll make sure all the necessary paperwork gets filled without too much light being shed on it" she said.

"Ya know, you should speak with the VP. If he runs on his own in 08', you'd make one hell of a Secretary of State" he said.

"I'm quite happy where I am now" she said.

"Just a thought" Tony said.

"Some free advice?" she offered.

"Sure"

"Tony, playing around in the underworld here in the States is one thing, especially with my father in the White House. But messing around in international geopolitical politics, is a whole different animal" she said.

"Liz, in the past year alone, I orchestrated the removal of Tony Blair and the New Labor Party from power in the UK, and I assassinated another foreign head of state" Tony smiled as he stood up.

"And what happens if Prime Minister Cartland finds out about the jewels?" she asked.

"Hey, I returned MOST of them" he smiled.

"Seriously" she said,

"There's a Howard Hughes quote that I like, "I don't want them bribed, I want them bought"" Tony said. "Thanks for the help with the paperwork. I called Todd, and he'll make sure that both he and Alan will be stateside for the 4th" he said. "She ya then" he said as he kissed her cheek and walked away.

**1030 hours, 28 June 2002, Oval Office, West Wing, White House, Washington D.C. **

"Rexton!" The President yelled as he sat at his desk, looking over reports. "Rexton!" he yelled again, louder this time.

"He's not here, Mr. President" Meg said as she walked in through the door that led to her office.

"Oh damn it, that's right, I forgot" The President said. "Ya know, his father'll kill me if he finds out I sent Rex out into the field" The President said.

"Hey, at least he gets out of Kate's line of sight for a little bit" Meg said as she placed some more papers on the President's desk. "Either way, I'll be t he's having the time of his life"

**1535 hours local time, 28 June 2002, Monrovia, Republic of Liberia. **

It was just after 1530 hours as Rex hung on for dear life as he rode in the back of the truck that bounced along the unpaved rode that led to the Presidential Palace. Rex's assignment was simple. Under the guise of a photo journalist for the London Financial Times (Rex had had an old Photography merit badge tucked away somewhere), Rex was assigned to investigate unconfirmed reports of Genocide being committed by Liberian President-for-Life Charles Taylor's Government. "So what brings you to this god forsaken part of the world?" asked a man who sat across from him.

"I'm a photo journalist, here to cover the civil war" Rex said in his best British accent. "James Stark, London Financial Times" he added.

"Not much to cover these days" the other man said. "President Taylor's Army has the rebels surrounded in the south. Once they're done, we will finish off the Bassa once and for all" the man said proudly.

"Interesting" Rex said as the truck rolled into the Capital Square. "Later Mate" Rex said as he jumped off, his duffle bag on his back. He walked over to a small café on the edge of the square, where his contact was waiting for him. Like his contact, Rex's skin was quite fair, something that stuck out like a sore thumb in West Africa.

"You must be Bartlett" his contact said in an accent that indicated he came from somewhere in southern part of the continent.

"That's me" Rex said as they shook hands.

"Danny Archer" the man said.

"Former Captain, SADF (South African Defense Force) Special Forces Brigade" Rex said. "Following Mandela's rise to power in 94', you were forced out" Rex said.

"You've been doing your homework" Archer smiled as he poured Rex a cup of coffee.

"Not really, you're employer since that time is my father" Rex smiled.

"You're Tony's son?" Danny asked as he sipped his coffee.

"Adoptive, but yes" Rex replied. "Basically, if the Rebels lose, my father and grandfather lose a client" Rex said.

"If the Rebels lose, we'll have lost more than a client" Danny said. "There are rumors buzzing around that President Taylor plans to deal with the Bassa Rebels once and for all" Danny said.

"This is what I'm here to investigate" Rex said.

"Oh, I can tell you without a doubt that the rumors are most definitely true. Taylor's cronies are rounding up the civilian _Interahamwe-_styleMilitia"

"Can you get me near there they're camps, some pictures would go along quite nicely" Rex replied.

"Let me see what I can setup" Danny said.

**1235 hours, 28 June 2002, Falconeri Townhouse, Bensonhurst, Brooklyn, New York City, New York**

Bottle of Heineken in hand, Tony leaned up against the wooden railing of the balcony that extended off the 1st floor of his mother's old home. The storm clouds from the early morning had now blown away, and the sun was being to shine overhead. Behind him, he heard the sliding glass door open and shut, and footsteps creak across the wooden deck, headed towards him. "Penny for your thoughts" Bridget said as leaned forward over the railing next to him.

"A week, 19 dead men between us" Tony said.

"Do you have a plan?" she asked.

"If all goes well, after tomorrow morning, no more Frank Leonardo, and no more Sammy Gravano" Tony said. "That Messina kid is taking care of everything" he added.

"Johnny Sack is ok with you using his guys?" Bridget asked.

"Fuck Johnny Sack" Tony said. "He's lucky I don't take him out next"

"I'm going with you, in the morning" Bridget said.

"Fine by me" Tony said. "Just stay behind me, out of the line of fire" he said. Bridget turned away, hoping Tony would see her blush.

**1800 hours local time, 28 June 2002, Port of Buchanan, Buchanan, Liberia. **

Rex and Danny had easily slipped past the military guards that guarded the port. "Activity in the Port has increased dramatically over the past 2 months" Danny said.

"Any idea where they are coming form?" Rex asked.

"Various ports: Haifa, Panama City, Havana, Brest, Vancouver" Danny said.

"Haifa?" Rex asked.

"Yes" Danny said.

"Interesting" Rex replied. "Can you get me into the Custom's office?" he asked.

"Why?" Danny asked.

"Yes or No?"

"Follow me" Danny said. They quickly darted across the small compound, over to a small 2-story building. The backdoor had a small padlock on it, so Rex pulled a knife from his belt and used it to snap off the lock. The 2 men quickly moved inside to the records room. "What are you looking for?" Archer asked.

"Cargo Manifests for the past 2 months" Rex said. "I wanna see exactly how many ships came in from Vancouver, and what they were carrying" he said as he pried open a filing cabinet. "Jesus H. Christ" he said as he looked over the manifests. "Gasoline, napalm, machetes, and poison gas" he read. "Not to mention construction equipment" he said as he stuffed the files into his shoulder bag. "I need you to get me back to the capitol. I need to fly back tonight" Rex said urgently.

**1400 hours, 28 June 2002, US Navy JAG (Judge Advocate General) Headquarters, Falls Church, Virginia. **

"It feels good to be back in uniform" Three said as Jenn slide his Medal of Honor around his neck. Three still had a long recovery ahead of him, but at least he was back on his feet, with the help of a cane anyway.

"I think you look sexy" Jenn cooed as she leaned in for a kiss.

"Back atcha babe" Three winked after they broke the kiss. He and Jenn, who was also in her Class A uniform, were waiting outside JAG HQ when a black Lincoln Town Car pulled up. The rear door opened and Gunnery Sergeant Carlos Rivera, who had previously been assigned to JAG, stepped out. Following him was a woman dressed in a charcoal colored business suit and a large American Flag pin on her lapel. "Madam Secretary" Three said as he did his best to snap to attention… yeah, he still had a long rode to go. Jenn followed suit, although her stance was perfect.

"At ease Staff Sergeant, Petty Officer" the new SecNav, Flora Blackford replied with a smile. Then she turned to the Gunnery Sergeant. "Ready to shake things up again?" she asked.

"Yes Mam" Carlos smiled.

"It's good to be back" Three smiled as the group made their way inside and into the elevator. A minute later they stepped off. Carlos quickly got ahead of the group.

"Attention on Deck!" he yelled as the SecNav walked into the bullpen. Everyone snapped to attention and Admiral Chegwidden even came out of his office.

"Good Afternoon, Madam Secretary" the Admiral said as they shook hands.

"Nice to finally meet in person Admiral" Flora replied. "How's it going everybody" she said as she strode around the room, her hands at her back. As she did this, Lieutenant Colonel Sarah MacKenzie, stepped out of her office and into the bullpen. Mac watched as The SecNav shook hands with both Commanders Rabb and Turner. "Change is a coming. There's a storm on the horizon, and it's gonna sweep away all the crap and the all the garbage" she said. "It's time to shape up, or ship out" she said. "Let's move" she said as she snapped her fingers.

**2200 hours local time, 28 June 2002, Wolfie's Bar, Haifa, Israel**

It was late and it had been a very long day. The only thing AJ wanted to do was go home and sleep. But Liat would have none of that. "Come on, Marcus" she said as she nearly pulled his arm out it's socket as she dragged him in the bar. "One round of pool" she said as she dragged him over to the pool table. "Come on, if ya beat me I'll let you go home" she said.

"Rack em" AJ said as he grabbed a cue. Liat racked up the balls and then grabbed her own cue.

"I break" she said.

"Fine" AJ conceded. Liat quickly broke the pile, sinking both the 12 and 13 balls. "Shit" AJ said. Liat quickly went on to sink the remainder of the stripped balls.

"Only 1 more" she smirked as she got ready to try and sink the 8-ball. Liat gave it a hard "Thwack", sending the ball bouncing off the sides towards the corner pocket. The small black pool ball bounced off the corners around the pocket, but didn't go it. "Damn" she said as she let the butt of the pool cue hit the floor.

"Wanna make things a little interesting?" AJ offered.

"What did you have in mind?" Liat asked curiously.

"Winner, gets to make the loser do whatever they want" AJ said. "1 thing, no matter what it is" he smiled as he held up a finger.

"You're on" Liat smiled.

"Watch 'n learn kiddo" AJ smiled.

_**Saturday night I was downtown  
>Working for the FBI<br>Sittin' in a nest of bad men  
>Whiskey bottles piling high<br>**_

Liat watched in pure shock and awe as AJ proceeded not only to sink every ball he aimed for, but he put them in in numerical order. 1, and then 2.

_**Bootlegging boozer on the west side  
>Full of people who are doing wrong<br>Just about to call up the DA man  
>When I heard this woman sing a song<br>**_

Followed by 3 & 4 at the same time.

_**A pair of 45's made me open my eyes  
>My temperature started to rise<br>She was a long cool woman in a black dress  
>Just-a 5'9, beautiful, tall<br>With just one look I was a bad mess  
>'Cause that long cool woman had it all<strong>_

Then came 5, 6 & 7 all at once. "Only 1 more" AJ grinned.

"Do your worst" Liat replied, nervously. AJ looked over at her one more time as he took aim.

_Damn it _he sighed in his head. AJ took retook aim and hit the cue ball. AJ and Liat watched as it bounced off the far side and then came back. It not only missed the black 8-ball, but the cue ball itself wound up in the side pocket: a scratch. "Look at that, you win" AJ said as he tossed his pool cue against the far wall. _****_

_**I saw her heading to the table  
>Like a tall walking big black cat<br>When Charlie said I hope that you're able boy  
>'Cause I'm telling you she knows where it's at<br>Then suddenly we heard the sirens  
>And everybody started to run<br>A-jumping out of doors and tables  
>When I heard somebody shootin' a gun<br>Well the DA was pumping my left hand**_

"It looks like I do" Liat said as he walked over, and cupped her hands around AJ's face, rubbing them through what she has jokingly termed, his "Wolverine beard".

"So, ma lady, what humiliating task have you conjured up for me?" AJ asked.

"This" she said as she rubbed her hands along with thick beard.

"No" AJ whined.

"Shave it" she smiled.

"What, right here, now?" AJ joked. "Should I grab a butter knife from the bar and do it in the bathroom?" he joked.

"Just do it by tomorrow morning" Liat smiled.

"Deal" AJ smiled. He and Liat then proceeded to order a couple of beers and talked the rest of the night away. But what he didn't notice, was the brunette sitting in a corner booth, who had been watching his every move. _****_

_**And a-she was a-holding my right  
>Well I told her don't get scared<br>'Cause you're gonna be spared  
>I've gotta be forgivin' if I wanna spend my living<br>With a long cool woman in a black dress  
>Just a 5'9 beautiful tall<br>Yeah, with just one look I was a bad mess  
>'Cause that long cool woman had it all<br>Had it all  
>Had it all <strong>_

**1800 hours, 28 June 2002, White House Chief of Staff Megan Martin's Office, West Wing, White House, Washington D.C.**

Meg was sitting at her desk, going over some reports for the budget for the next fiscal year, when there was a knock on the door. Meg looked up as Will McAvoy, the White House Communications Director, walked in. "What's up Will?" Meg said as he took a seat in front of her desk.

"Sam quite, so I'm gonna need a new deputy" Will said.

"Ok, get together with Jared, you 2 work it out" Meg said.

"Cool" Will said as he stood up and walked out. As he did, The Chairman of the Joint Chiefs of Staff, General of the Army Wesley Clark, stepped in.

"Meg, we have a problem up North" Wes said.

"Friend or foe?" she asked.

"We need you and the Boss down in the Sit room"

**1810 hours, 28 June 2002, White House Situation Room, West Wing, White House, Washington D.C. **

"Ten-Hut!" General Clark yelled. Everyone snapped to attention as President McCain, followed by Meg.

"At ease, at ease" The President said as he took his seat at the head of the table. "Alright Wesley, what's all the hubbub?" he asked.

"Approximately 45 minutes ago, protesters began assembling outside The Quebecois Occupation Headquarters in Halifax" General Clark began. "At the current pace of growth, the crowd could swell to over 10,000 within the next few hours" he said.

"What are they at now?" Meg asked.

"Low thousands" he said.

"Mr. President" Secretary of State David Palmer spoke up. "The Halifax Municipality has a population well in excess of 400,000" he said.

"Could this be religiously motivated?" The President asked.

"Quebec is an overwhelming Catholic, surrounded by a heavily Protestant Canada. The Eastern Provinces that the QNA moved into a few months ago aren't exactly thrilled about being the subjects of Quebec City" Secretary Palmer explained. "So yes, I'd say there is a definite religious argument to be made" he added.

"Anything coming out of Yellowknife?" Meg asked, referring to the new Capital of the newly renamed Canadian Protestant Republic.

"Nothing as of yet, but if there is, it'll take a bit to filter down here, what with us not having a diplomatic mission there" Palmer said.

"And Quebec City?" Meg continued.

"Prime Minister Talon has urged calm, but signs indicate he's prepared to call in the military" Palmer said.

"The Prime Minister has placed the QNAF (Quebecois National Air Force) on a 10-minute alert, and there's increased activity at Annapolis Royal, the Quebecois Naval Headquarters. Also, satellite images show activity at Camp Duquesne, 3 miles north of Halifax" said Tomas Delgado, Deputy Director of the C.I.A.

"What's there?" the President asked.

"It's the Field HQ of the Quebecois 1st Armored Division" said General Clark.

"What's there lead-out?" Meg asked.

"100 Leopard 2's, recently purchased from Germany" Wes said. "But that isn't what's concerning" he said. "This is" he said as he signaled for one of the technicians to bring up an enhanced satellite photo of the Tank Park. "What you're looking at are crates of 105mm Beehive Anti-Personnel Rounds" General Clark explains. "They effectively turn the Leopard's Turret into a giant shotgun. If they fire into that crowd…"

"It'll be a massacre" said Secretary of Defense Peter King.

"It'll make Tiananmen Square look like a slap fight" said Secretary Palmer. President McCain didn't reply as he picked up the phone in front of him.

"Deborah, assemble senior staff in my office, 20 minutes" he said before hanging up. "Gentlemen, before I head up there, and make the inevitable call to Prime Minister Talon, there is one thing I need to say" he said. "In a few minutes, I'm going to place a phone call. After that, there are going to be serious repercussions. I just wanted to say that should it come to it, it was an honor and a privilege to serve with all of you" he said.

"Ten-Hut!" General Clark yelled as everyman in the room who was in uniform snapped to attention and saluted. The President returned the salute, before he and Meg walked out.

"Ready to make history, Megan?" The President asked as they walked up the staircase.

"Absolutely Mr. President" she smiled. They walked back into the outer Oval Office, where Senior Staff was waiting. The President nodded and shook hands with each of them: Will McAvoy, the White House Communications Director; Jared Franklin, the Deputy White House Chief of Staff and his Special Assistant, Ellen Swatello; Taylor Warren, the White House Press Secretary; and Ainsley Hayes, the Deputy and Acting White House Counsel.

"Thank you all for being here" The President said. "I know that for some of you, your work here is more out of a sense of patriotic duty rather than personal loyalty to me" he said.

"It's been an honor Sir" Jared spoke up. Prior to working in the White House, Jared had worked as Chief of Staff to Senator Harry Reid (D-Nevada), the Democratic Whip in the Senate. Back when Sonny became Chief of Staff, he managed to corral Jared into the White House. Meg walked a similar line. Despite being a life-long Republican, she often found herself at odds with a majority of her own party these days.

"Meg, with me" he said as he stepped into the Oval Office.

"The Prime Minister is on line 1, Mr. President" said Deb Fiderer, the President's Executive Secretary.

"Thank You Deborah" The President said before Meg closed the door. The President pushed the speaker button.

"Pierre" The President said. "You're on with me and my Chief of Staff, Megan Martin" he said.

"_Good Evening, Monsieur President" _Quebecois Prime Minister Pierre Talon replied.

"Mr. Prime Minister, we've been following the developing situation in Halifax with great concern" The President said. "Specifically the activity at Camp Duquesne" he said.

"_Wee, Monsieur President, I have been awaiting your call. I expect you will be asking me to stand down my tankers". _The President didn't answer right away. He 1st looked over at meg, who gave him a confidant nod.

"Actually, Mr. Prime Minister, I have a bit of advice for you" The President began. "Approximately and year and a half ago, my predecessor asked our American fighting men and women to put their lives on the line in order to liberate your country and its people, so that they may live in a free society, unafraid of repression, and so that they may practice their religion as they see fit" he said. "Mr. Prime Minister, 571 Americans lost their lives to liberate your country. They were asked to go and they did" he paused. "I ask you now, to take the necessary steps, to ensure that I never have to ask them to do it again" the President said.

"_I understand, Monsieur President, and I thank you for your support" _The Prime Minister said. "_Bonsoir, John" _

"Good night and good luck, Pierre" The President said as he lifted the phone and placed it down again, ending the call. "When all that hits the wires, Congress is gonna call for my head" The President said to Meg.

"My Daddy used to have a saying for folks like that" Meg said.

"What's that?"

"Fuck em" Meg smiled, getting a good laugh out of the President. Meg was laughing too, as the phone in her office rang. Meg walked through the door to her office as picked it up. "Martin" she answered.

"_Meg, it's Rex" _

"Rex? Where are you?" Meg asked.

**1703 hours, 28 June 2002, Terminal 2C, Ronald Reagan International Airport, Washington D.C. **

"Reagan" Rex said as he pushed his way through the crowds. "Thanks for arranging everything, I'd never flown on the Concorde before" he said.

"_I'll see you in the morning then_" Meg said.

"Tonight" Rex said. "Don't let anybody leave. What I've got can't wait till morning" he said.

"_What is it_?" she asked.

"Shipping Manifests" Rex said. "The Cunucks have been shipping in what amounts to a "do it yourself Genocide kit" into Liberia" he said. "President Taylor is targeting the Bassa, and I don't think we have a lot of time before he sets it all in motion" he said gravely. "I'll be there in 10 minutes, 15 tops" he said as he hung up.

**15 minutes later- 1721 hours, 28 June 2002, Oval Office, West Wing, White House, Washington D.C. **

As promised, Rex arrived 12 minutes after hanging up with Meg. "Jesus" The President said as he looked over the photos and documents Rex had brought back. "How many Bassa are there living in Liberia?" The President asked.

"Unfortunately, the last census was done in 1991, so it may not be accurate, but according to that census… 350,000"

"Holy Christ" Meg said as General Clark stepped into the room.

"We have a situation, Mr. President" The General said.

"Halifax?" Meg asked.

"No Sir" Wes said. "There's civil unrest in Monrovia" Wes said, referring to the Capital of Liberia. "The Kpelle controlled Government and Army has gunned down as many as 250 to 300 Bassa in the streets of the Capital" Wes said. The President glanced over at Rex.

"Assemble the Chiefs, General" The President ordered.

"Yes Sir" Wes replied. "Anything else?"

"Who's the current CO of the 75th Rangers?" he asked.

"Colonel Todd Manning" Wes stated.

"How long will it take for him to re-deploy to Gibraltar?" he asked.

"3 days max" Wes said.

"So ordered" The President said. "Also get Admiral Sandecker and the Commander of the 4th Fleet in here" he said.

"Yes Sir" Wes said as he snapped to attention and left.

"Mr. President, are you going to order an invasion?" Rex asked.

"I don't know yet" The President said.

**0730 hours, 29 June 2002, Hursley Autobody, The Bronx, New York City, New York. **

It was just after sun up as Frank Leonardo, the Boss of the Lucchese Crime Family, and Sammy "The Bull" Gravano, the Boss of the Gambino Crime Family, arrived at their meeting. With both of them were their respective Capos, or Captains, as well as a large number of soldiers, all of whom were "made men". "So why'd you call this meeting?" Sammy asked.

"I thought you called it" Leonardo replied.

"NYPD, nobody move" yelled a female voice. "Detective Erica Jane Barrett, Special Investigation Unit, all of you, up against the wall, now!" she yelled. "Don't try nothing funny, the building is surrounded" she said. She quickly and methodically patted-down and searched each man. "You guys got permits for these?" she asked as her gloved hand tossed away each handgun.

"This is police harassment" one of the men complained.

"Shut up" EJ yelled as she finished the search. "They're clean!" she yelled as she stepped back. As she did, the garage doors opened, and a group of men stepped inside. It was Rick, Jimmy-Jack, Bobby S, Meyer, Benny Ryman, Malachi, Charlie Messina, Chester, Cole, Bridget, and Tony, all armed with Thompson model 1928 submachine guns, loaded with 100-round drum magazines.

"What the fuck is this?" Leonardo yelled as he turned around. He watched as Bridget handed EJ a "Chicago Piano" of her own.

"An Homage to Al" Tony said as the group opened fire. With an epic round, the guns spat death at the rate of 725 rounds per minute. Each man quickly expended their magazine, quickly turning the Lucchese and Gambino men into something that resembled Swiss cheese. The men's lifeless bodies slumped to the floor, soaking in a large pool of blood. One everyone stopped firing, Tony tossed his Thompson to Cole, as he drew his Colt revolver from his hip holster. "Let those who oppose us…" he paused as he took aim at the squirming body of Frank Leonardo. "Die" he said as he fired a round into Leonardo's head.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**A/N- (Rex's Voice)- "Next time on 28 Seconds: Walk in Hell"- **

** As the situation in West Africa grows, President McCain considers the precedent he will set if he orders an invasion. Meanwhile, in a flashback chapter, Tony recalls his dealings with President Clinton during the Rwandan Genocide 8 years earlier.**


	6. The McCain Doctrine

**Chapter 6**

**The McCain Doctrine**

_**8 years earlier- 1320 hours, 6 April 1994, Tactical Operations Center, Unit Compound, Fort Bragg, North Carolina. **_

___Colonel Thomas Colleton had only been a Colonel for just over 7 months, since he was promoted to Colonel and placed in command of the Delta Force back in October. He was sitting at his desk in his office going over some paper work when Master Sergeant John Hirsch, the Unit's Senior NCO, stepped in. "Jesus Colonel" John said in his Boston accented voice. "You really do need an assistant" he joked as he saw the large stack of paperwork on the Colonel's desk. _

_ "You start dating again, and I'll find an assistant" the Colonel retorted. John had just finished up a nasty divorce from his now ex-wife Brittany. The settlement had been completely lopsided in Brittany's favor. She had gotten almost everything, including full custody of their 10-year old daughter Breena. _

_ "Got yourself a deal Colonel" Hirsch smiled. As they went on talking, Staff Sergeant Chester martin, the Unit's newbie, came running into the TOC. _

_ "Colonel" he yelled as he burst into the office. _

_ "What is it Staff Sergeant?" _

_ "Captain DiNozzo needs you in the TOC, Post ricki-tick" he said. Colonel Colleton quickly stood up and he and Master Sergeant Hirsch followed the Staff Sergeant to the TOC where the Alpha Team Leader, Captain Tony DiNozzo was on the phone. _

_ "__Dankie, Kaptein Archer. Let Bly op die hoogte van verdere ontwikkelinge__" Tony said in a language that no one in the room recognized before hanging up the phone. "That was 1 of my African contacts" Tony said as he turned to the 3 of them. "Approximately 5 minutes ago, a Dassault Falcon 50 was shot down by a surface-to-air missile over Kigali International Airport in Rwanda. 12 fatalities, no survivors" he said. _

_ "Tragic, but why do we care?" Colonel Colleton asked. _

_ "2 of the passengers were Rwandan President __Juvénal Habyarimana and Burundian President Cyprien Ntaryamira. Also killed were Government Officials from both countries, including the Chief of Staff of the Rwandan Defense Force" he said. "With the exception of the 3-man crew, all 9 passengers were Hutu" he said. _

_ "Ethnic tension is already at an all-time high in the region, this is just the excuse the Interahamwe and the Hutu Army arte looking for" added Sergeant Malachi Ben-Gidon. Malachi was an IDF (Israeli Defense Force) Commando who was on "permanent loan" to The Unit. _

_ "Do we know if it was the RPA (Rwandan Patriotic Army) who were responsible?" Colonel Colleton asked. _

_ "I doubt it" Tony said. "President Habyarimana was on his way back from a peace summit with the RPF (Rwandan Patriotic Front). My guess would be that it was extremists within the Hutu Army itself" he said. "And now, with General Deogratias Nsabimana dead, the Hutu Army is now under the control of this man" Tony said as he brought up a large photo on the wall. "Major General Augustin Bizimungu" _

_ "Colonel, we can expect the killings to begin within the next few days, perhaps even sooner with Bizimungu in command" Malachi said. _

_ "I'll brief the President" Tom said as he went back to his office_

_ "I'm going to D.C. to meet with my Godfather, Senator McCain, maybe he can help" Tony said as he ran out, Malachi right on his heels. _

**Present Day- 0945 hours, 1 July 2002, White House Press Briefing Room, West Wing, White House, Washington D.C. **

"Ok, 1st off, let's pronounce it right" said White House Press Secretary Taylor Warren as she went about the morning briefing. "It's Liberia, formally the Republic of Liberia" she said. "Ok, mark" she said as she pointed to one of the reporters.

"Taylor, there are reports coming in that Kpelle-Controlled Liberian Government is issuing identification tags, stating if a Liberian is Kpelle or Bassa" he said.

"We don't know" Taylor replied. "Danny" she pointed to another reporter.

"There are also reports, these coming from the Vatican Intelligence Network, that the Kpelle are using radio broadcasts to direct the mobs that are doing the killing. Can the White House confirm this?"

"Not at this time" Taylor replied.  
>"What about the reports of the Catholic Bishop that gave refuge to 800 Bassa inside his Church. When the radio operators in Monrovia heard about it, they directed a machete armed mob there, where they hacked up all 800 people, including the Bishop himself"<p>

"No we didn't know that"

` "Apparently every broadcast ends with the word "Krawala""

"It means "Cleanse"" Taylor answered.

"Yeah, so my question is: Will President McCain send troops to stop this, or will this be another Rwanda, where President Clinton sat there with his thumb up his but doing nothing?"

_**8 years earlier- 0930 hours, 7 April 1994, Capitol Hill, Washington D.C. **_

___"Senator" Tony yelled as he bound up the steps towards the Capitol Building. _

_ "Anthony!" Senator McCain called back as he waved. "What brings you up here?" he asked. _

_ "Rwanda" Tony said as he removed his officer's cap. "This morning the Rwandan Prime Minster, __Agathe Uwilingiyimana, was assassinated by The Interahamwe Militia. Unless we do something soon, the Tutsi are going to be wiped out" he said gravely. _

_ "I know, but I've already spoken with President Clinton, and he's not gonna send any soldiers" The Senator replied. _

_ "What about the French or the Belgians?" Tony asked. "They're the morons that screwed all of this up to begin with" Tony complained. _

**Present Day- 0950 hours, 1 July 2002, White House Press Briefing Room, West Wing, White House, Washington D.C. **

"The White House is monitoring the situation" Taylor replied. "Katie" she said as she moved on to the next reporter.

"The State Department estimates yesterday put the dead at anywhere from 3000 to 7000" she said. Are there revised estimates today?" Katie asked. Taylor calmly looked down at her notes.

"15,000"

**1015 hours, 1 July 2002, White House Situation Room, West Wing, White House, Washington D.C. **

"Ten-Hut!" General Clark yelled as President McCain and Meg entered the room.

"At-ease" The President said as he took his seat. He looked over at Tony, who was now sitting at the table next to Colonel Colleton. "Ok, I believe that Lieutenant Colonel DiNozzo has a little presentation for us" he said. "Tony"

"Yes Sir" Tony replied as he stood. "Gentleman, what you have before you is Operation Iron Archer" Tony said as he brought up the relevant documents and maps on the screens that surrounded the room. "Phase 1: the 1st Battalion of the 75th Ranger Regiment will parachute into Liberia, and will overtake and occupy Charles Taylor International Airport. Phase 2: Once the Airport is deemed secure, the remaining 2 Battalions, as well as A Company of the 69th Armor Regiment, will be flown in. Once on the ground, we will proceed into Monrovia, where my team will arrest and detain Liberian President Charles Taylor" Tony said.

"And once Taylor has been arrested?" The President asked.

"Phase 3: SEAL Team 2, will infiltrate and secure a landing beach 2 miles north of Port of Buchanan. And finally Phase 4: Once the beach is secure, the 22nd Marine Expeditionary Unit will land and secure the Port" Tony said.

"And at that point?" Meg asked.

"We're highly confident that at that point, the Kpelle will lay down their weapons" said Colonel Colleton.

"And if they don't?" asked The President. "What happens if this spills into the countryside?"

"We have a contingency plan, which calls for the deployment of an additional 2,600 men to the region, in addition to a CDS peacekeeping force"

"What's the best case scenario here?" The Secretary of Defense asked.

"Once we secure the airport, the Kpelle lay down their arms and surrender" Tony said.

"And what's the likelihood that will happen?" The President asked.

"Well Mr. President, that's about as likely as Geraldo ever finding Hoffa" Tony joked drawing a small laugh from the group.

"General Clark, what is the opinion of the Joint Chief s on this Operation?" The President asked.

"The Joint-Chiefs conquer with the Lieutenant Colonel's plan" Wes stated confidently, throwing a nod Tony's way. "Just so it's clear though, as ranking officer, Colonel manning will be in command" he added.

"Understood Sir" Tony replied.

"David, have use state back channels to confer with our CDS Allies, even if the war doesn't spill into the countryside, we're gonna need an occupation force on the ground" The President said.

"Yes Sir" replied Secretary of State Palmer.

"Colonel DiNozzo, can operations be underway by the time I address the nation on Sunday night?" The President asked.

"What time do you go one Sir?" Tony asked.

"2100"

"We'll be ready Mr. President"

"Anthony, Megan, with me" The President said as he stood up.

"Ten-Hut!" General Clark yelled as The President, Tony and Meg left the room. Outside, in the outer situation room, Bridget was waiting for them.

"Mr. President" she said as she snapped to attention.

"With us, Captain Sullivan" The President waved as he headed towards the stairs. "What's the latest Intel on the Liberia situation?"

"The French President is throwing a hissy fit about the rumor that we're going to intervene in Liberia" Bridget said.

"Maybe Anthony can pop over across the pond, and beat him up… Again" The President said with a smile.

"When did you get into a fight with the President Chirac?" Bridget asked.

"It wasn't a fight" Tony said.

"You walked into the room and punched him in the head" President McCain clarified.

"You punched the French President?" Meg asked.

"He wasn't the President then" Tony clarified.

_**8 years earlier- 1015 hours, 9 April 1994, Oval Office, West Wing, White House, Washington D.C. **_

___Tony and Colonel Colleton snapped to attention and saluted as they stood before the President's Desk. "At ease Boys" said President Clinton in his southern drawl. The President stood up and walked around his desk. Me and my Chief of Staff, Mr. Panetta here, were just talking about the situation in Rwanda with Ambassador Chirac. _

_ "Mr. President, Captain DiNozzo's Team is prepared to move into Kigali and kill or capture General Bizimungu" Tom said confidently. _

_ "That will not be necessary Colonel" The President said. _

_ "Sir?" Tom replied. _

_ "Captain DiNoozo" the President said, slaughtering Tony's name. "Would you mind waiting outside?" the President asked. _

_ "Not at all Mr. President" Tony said as he snapped to attention, did an about-face, and exited to the outer Oval Office. Once he thought Tony was out of earshot, the President spoke again. _

_ "The US will not be sending in any forces into Rwanda" The President said. "There are no US Interests at stake here, and I can't justify sending in US Troops" The President said. "I made that mistake with Somalia last year, and look what happened" the President said. _

_ "I know Sir, I was there, as was Captain DiNozzo" Tom said. _

_ "Besides" The French Ambassador said as he rose from his seat. "Who cares, they are only, what is your American word for it… niggers" he said. "You Americans think it is you who must police the world, well no more eh?" the Ambassador smiled. What he didn't see coming, was Tony stomping into the room and delivering a right cross to his face, sending the French Diplomat into to the floor. _

**Present Day- **

"3 years later, he was elected President of France" President McCain said as the group entered the Oval Office.

"Mr. President, I would be happy to kick President Chirac's ass for you" Tony joked.

"Oh that, Anthony, I have no doubt" The President smiled. "Admiral Sandecker assures me that the 4th Fleet will be in strike position by the time 1st Battalion is in the air" he added.

"Yes Sir" Tony said. "I'll be on the next COD to Gibraltar myself" he said.

"Excellent" he replied before turning to Meg. "Megan, inform Secretary Palmer that I'm ordering our Embassy in Monrovia closed, as well as our Consulate in Buchanan. They are to be evacuated no later than Friday the 5th" he ordered.

"Yes Mr. President" Meg replied.

"Anything else?" The President asked. When no one spoke up, he nodded "ok then, dismissed". Tony and Bridget snapped to attention and saluted, before exiting to the outer Oval Office, Bridget shutting the door behind them. They were greeted in the outer office by their son, Rex.

"Meg tells me that you have a little adventure overseas" Tony said as he took a seat atop his son's desk.

"The NSA picked up some traffic about suspicious shipments between Vancouver and Buchanan. The President sent me to look into them" Rex said.

"You went alone?" Bridget asked.

"I had backup, Captain Archer met me there" Rex said as he sipped his coffee.

"Who's Captain Archer?" Bridget asked.

_**8 years earlier- 0730 hours local time, 3 July 1994, Goma, Republic of Zaire. **_

_ "Aandag!" Captain Daniel Archer of the South African Recon Commandos yelled in his native language as Tony, followed by Malachi, Chester and Hirsch, stepped forward. (Attention!)_

_ "Goeie môre" Tony yelled in the same language. (Good Morning). "My naam is Kaptein Tony DiNozzo van die Verenigde State Weermag" (My name is Captain Tony DiNozzo of the United States Army). "Oor die afgelope ses weke, Die Interahamwe Burgermag het vermoor 'n miljoen Tutsis in Rwanda". (Over the past 6 weeks, the Interahamwe Militia have massacred 1,000,000 Tutsis in Rwanda). "Dit eindig vandag!" (This ends today!) "Duidelik?" (Clear?)_

_ "Ja Meneer, Kaptein!" yelled the 675 men of the 4__th__ South African Special Forces Regiment. (Yes Sir, Captain). These 675 men were very special indeed. For most of them, this would be the final time they served their country in uniform. The day earlier, President Nelson Mandela and Vice President F.W. de Klerk had announced that the South African Defense Force (SADF), which had been segregated up till this point, would be disbanded, in favor of the new South African National Defense Force (SANDF), which would comprise of the various African Militia Units in South Africa. For most of the current members of the South African Defense Force, they were being forced out of the military, some of them after over 15-years of service. To Tony, tossing out 15+ years veterans made no sense at all, but that wasn't up to him. _

_ "Opklim!" Tony yelled. (Mount Up!). The Men quickly filled into the Armored Trucks and HUMVEEs that Tony had "liberated" from the Zairian Government. Chester pulled up in a HUMVEE. Tony hopped into the passenger seat and Hirsh mounted up on the 50. cal. "Blue Star, take my spot!" he yelled as he stepped out of the HUMVEE. Tony then walked over to the side of the rode, and picked up a green-gray painted motocross bike. Tony picked up a black motorcycle helmet picked up the bike and kick started it. "I'm gonna ride ahead, its only 60 miles to Kigali. I'm gonna see what kind of trouble I can get into" Tony smiled as he revved the engine and sped off into the distance. _

**Present Day- **

"I thought the Unit was never deployed to Rwanda?" Bridget asked.

"We weren't" Tony said. "The 4 of us went on our own" he said.

_**8 years earlier- 0905 hours local time, 3 July 1994, Twa Bridge, 2 miles west of Kigali, Rwanda. **_

_ Tony had just killed the engine on his bike when he heard the US/South African Convoy pulling up behind him. "Why have we stopped?" Captain Archer yelled in a heavily accented voice as he jumped down from one of the lead trucks. _

_ "It doesn't make you the least bit suspicious that we've encountered 0 resistance thus far?" Tony asked. _

_ "The RPA are less than 10 miles north of the Capital, do you really think that General Bizimungu is gonna waste men deploying them here?" Danny asked. _

_ "You smell that?" Tony said as he caught a stench of something very rotten. _

_ "What the hell is that?" Danny yelled as he pinched his nose. The low fog and mist that surrounded the bridge quickly burned off, revealing the surrounding area. "Holy Hell!" Danny yelled at what he saw. The ditches on either side of the road were filled to the brim with dead bodies. _

_ "The ditches go back for miles" Mal yelled from lead HUMVEE. _

_ "Well, there's certainly no denying it now" Tony said. "Let's move out" he ordered. _

**Present Day- **

"What happened when you reached the Capital?" Rex asked.

_**8 years earlier- 0930 hours local time, 3 July 1994, Presidential Palace, Kigali, Rwanda. **_

___"All right let's move!" Tony yelled as he un-slung his M-16 off his back. "Form a perimeter around the Palace and prepare to move in!" Tony yelled. "Blue Star, Ironman, Backdraft, with me!" Tony yelled. The Rwandan Presidential Palace was surrounded by an outer wall; which satellite imagery showed to be guarded by the fanatically-loyal Rwandan Presidential Guard. As Alpha Team sprinted down the street towards the Palace's main gate, a DShK heavy machine gun opened fire from the 2__nd__ floor of the palace. "Take cover!" Tony yelled as hit the dirt. "Ironman, DShK HMG, 2__nd__ story balcony, nail em" Tony ordered. "Blue Star, Backdraft, covering fire!" he added. Tony, Hirsch and Malachi quickly opened fire with their M-16s as Chester darted forward, flicking off the safety on his M-203 under-barrel grenade launcher. _

_ "1 round going in!" Chester yelled as he fired it off and dove for the base of wall. The grenade exploded, taking in out the Machine gun nest. Chester smiled and gave thumbs up to Tony. Tony nodded in reply. _

_ "Let's move!" Tony yelled as he waved his men forward. As they proceeded forward, the sound of AK-47 fire erupted around them. "Keep moving, it's the South Africans" Tony ordered. Tony and his men took up positions on either side of the main gate, which was chained with a pad lock. Tony quickly drew his Beretta Inox and shot off the lock. He quickly holstered his sidearm, and used the butt of his M-16 to bash open the gate. The team quickly entered the compound, quickly eliminating the remaining guards. "Secure the building. The Master Bedroom is on the 2__nd__ floor. Blue Star, with me" Tony yelled as he rushed up the stairs. When he reached the top, he pulled out a grenade, pulled the pin, and tossed it. "Move up!" he yelled. He quickly slung his M-16 across his back and drew his Inox. "Stack up!" he said. Malachi slung his M-16 on across his back as well, as he drew his Beretta and took up position behind Tony. Tony quickly kicked in the door to the master bedroom and tossed in a stun grenade. The grenade exploded and Tony & Malachi rushed in. "Clear" Tony yelled. _

_ "Clear" Malachi echoed. _

_ "Fuck" Tony yelled as he kicked the foot of the bed. Tony and Mal then made their way down to the courtyard, where Captain Archer's men had rounded up the remaining Presidential Guards. The Guards' hands were bound with rope and they had been forced to their knees with the Afrikaners (White South Africans) standing behind them. _

_ "Kaptein DiNozzo, wat doen ons met die gevangenes?" one of the Afrikaners yelled. (Captain DiNozzo, what do we do with the prisoners?). Tony turned to the man, and ran his thumb across his throat. The man, a Sergeant, nodded. A few seconds later, the khaki-clad South Africans opened fire, eliminating the guards. _

_ "No prisoners?" Malachi asked. _

_ "Those men are responsible for the death of over 1,000,000 people, they're lucky I let em die so quickly" Tony answered. "Backdraft!" he yelled. _

_ "Yes Sir?" Hirsch replied. _

_ "Signal the RPF and the RPA" Tony ordered. "The Capital is deserted, if they can breakthrough in the north, there's nothing in between them and Kigali" he said. _

_ "Yes Sir" John said. _

**Present Day-**

"You do realize that you come off just a tad bit racist in that story, don't you?" Rex asked.

"Do you honestly think that?" said a voice from the hall. A second later, Vice President Obama entered the room.

"Mr. Vice President" Rex said as he stood.

"Tell me Rex, you met with Captain Archer, did you find him to be a racist?" The VP asked.

"No Sir" Rex replied.

"Well let me add to that" he began. "While I was in the JAG Corps, I served for a year in South Africa. The Afrikaners in the Military never shown me any disrespect and many of them, especially the Recon Commandos, were the very best at what they did" he said.

"Hey!" Tony jokingly complained.

"Ok, the 2nd best, behind The Unit" the VP said. "Another thing, I met Nelson Mandela. He's a fuckin Communist" The VP said as he walked away, drawing laughs from Tony, Bridget and Rex.

"Bridget, can you get me a status update on the 75th?" he asked her.

"No problem" she said as she walked out of the room.

"It was still a pretty cool story" Rex said. "But I guess not every story has a happy ending"

"Oh it has a happy ending" Tony said as he slipped on his officer's cap. "It's how I met your mother" Tony smiled as he walked away.

**0900 hours local time, 5 July 2002, RAF Gibraltar, Gibraltar. **

"Major, in less than 48 hours, your Battalion, along with my men, will be dropping into hostile territory. Now, it is my understanding that most of your men have never participated in a combat jump. Am I correct?" Tony asked.

"Yes Sir, myself included" replied Major Alan James "AJ" Quartermaine Jr.

"Wonderful" Tony said quietly.

"With all due respect Sir, the 75th hasn't participated in a combat jump since Panama" Alan said.

"I know I was there" Tony said. "Delta Company, 3rd Battalion" he clarified.

"Yes Sir" Alan said.

"Assemble your company commanders for briefing in 25 mikes" Tony ordered.

"Yes Sir" AJ said as he ran off. As he did, Malachi walked up to Tony as Tony lit up a cigarette.

"What's up Top?" Malachi asked.

"It just dawned on me that almost all of these kids have never participated in a combat jump" Tony said as he blew a puff of smoke. "Not only that, but we took far too many casualties during Operation Anaconda. Most of these newbies are so green, some of em are fresh from Selection" he said.

"Could always be worse, they could all be green as hell" Malachi said.

"For what it's worth Mal, I'm glad your back" Tony said.

"As we speak, my father is attempting to permanently secure my release from Mossad. If he's successful, I could come back full time" Mal smiled.

"You thinking about moving back stateside?" Tony asked.

"I'm considering it" he said. "Certainly nothing to keep in Israel now" he said.

"No more Ziva?" Tony asked.

"No more Ziva" Mal echoed. "The bitch is gone" he said as he and Tony high-fived.

"Let's get over to the hangar, I'm giving a briefing. You might as well be there too, since you'll be senior NCO" Tony said.

"Cool" Mal said as they walked over.

"Ten-hut!" someone yelled as Tony entered.

"At ease" Tony said as he grabbed the wooden pointer stick and slapped it against a map tacked up on the wall. "Monrovia, the Capital of Liberia, population just under 1 million" Tony said. "1st Battalions objective will be to secure and hold Charles Taylor International Airport. Aboard 3 Boeing C-17 Globemasters, 1st Battalion, along with my Delta Team, will parachute into a field 1 mile outside of the airport. We will proceed on foot to the airport, where he will secure the perimeter, the runway itself, the main terminal, as well as the control tower" Tony informed them. "We will hold position until reinforcements arrive, in the form of the remainder of the 75th Rangers, and Alpha Company of the 69th Armored Regiment, which will arrive 2 hours after we secure the Airfield" Tony said. "Liftoff is 1700 hours on Sunday. We will be over the DZ by 2130, and with luck, will have secured the airport by 0100 hours Monday morning at the latest" Tony said. "Gentlemen, as of now, the base is on lockdown. All leaves and passes are cancelled, and all out going or incoming communications will go through myself or one of my men" he said forcefully. "The success of our mission depends heavily on secrecy and surprise. The final go order rests with President McCain" he added. "Any questions?" Tony asked.

"What are the ROE?" one of the company commanders, a Captain spoke up.

"Gentlemen, this is not an invasion. This is an intervention. The Kpelle-controlled Liberian Government is massacring the Bassa Population. The latest State Department estimates place the death toll rising to nearly 100,000. Simply put, shoot anything with a uniform" he ordered. "Anything else?" he asked. "Good" he said when no one else spoke up. "That will be all gentlemen" he said as he and Malachi ducked out of the hangar. "Mal, call Danny, tell him that the kids have the sniffles, and to get his Afrikaner ass over the boarder" Tony ordered.

"On it" Mal said. "All this remind you of Rwanda?" Mal asked.

"You have no idea" Tony said as he lit another cigarette.

"And if the President changes his mind and calls of the Op?" Mal said.

"Then 350,000 Bassa will die" Tony said. "Either way, well be ready to go by 1100 hours on Sunday. That'll give the President 6 hours to call it off if he so chooses" Tony said. "Until then, all we can do is wait" Tony said.

**2 Days Later- **

Tony checked his watch it was 1625 hours local. If the President didn't give the go word in the next half hour, Tony was under direct orders from Both General Clark and Colonel Manning to stand down. As Tony paced back and forth in the hangar, Major Quartermaine came running up. "We're all set here Sir" AJ said confidently.

"It's the waiting gamer that's killer" Tony said.

**1130 hours, Sunday, 7 July 2002, White House Chief of Staff Megan Martin's Office, West Wing, White House, Washington D.C. **

Meg was sitting at her desk, trying to look busy. But in reality, she wasn't. Like everyone else who was in the know, she anxiously awaited the President's decision. Her husband, Chester, had told her stories of what it had been like in Rwanda, the horrendous slaughter that had taken place. Also, she didn't want to see this President take the shellacking that President Clinton had. She was starting down at a budget report, not really reading it, when there was a knock on the door. She looked up, and a huge smile appeared on her face. "Oh my god" she said as she sprung to her feet. "Hey" she said as she gave her visitor a light hug.

"Come on Meg, you can squeeze me a little harder. I promise I won't break" he said.

"Oh you" she said as she squeezed him tightly.  
>"Oh, I might" he joked as he gave her a kiss on the cheek.<p>

"What are you doing here?" Meg asked.

"Rex gave me a call, said the President might need the voice of an old friend" he said.

"So he called in you" Meg said as she put her hands on her hips. "So tell me, does it feel weird having your grandson order you around?" Meg asked

"Just a little" Sonny said as he smiled brightly as he gazed around his old office. "I like what you've done with my office" he commented. "A little too much NAVY, for my tastes" Sonny joked.

"Well your décor was a little to ARMY for my tastes" Meg joked right back before getting serious again.

"So, I take it this about Liberia" Sonny said, to which Meg nodded.

"Its 1135, the President needs to give the go order in the next few minutes, or Tony will be forced to stand down" Meg said. "You better get in there Boss" Meg said.

"Time to go to work" Sonny said as walked towards the door that he had walked through so many times and knocked.

"Enter!" the President yelled. Sonny opened the door and stepped into the Oval office. "Shut the hatch behind ya Megan" The President said. Sonny shut the door, walked across the room and took a seat in the chair that sat right beside the right side of the President's Desk.

"So" Sonny began. "You wanna explain to me why you haven't given the go order?" Sonny said. The sound of Sonny's voice, not Meg, caused the President's head to shoot up.

"Jesus Christ, Michael, you scared the hell out of me" The President said.

"Even when I do that, you still call me Michael. For God's sake, not even my mother call me Michael" Sonny complained.

"You're mother has been dead for almost 20 years" the President retorted.

"So?" Sonny shot right back. "Anyway, I digress, what's the situation in Africa? Why the hold up with the go order?" he asked.

"The old precedent of "when US interests are threatened". It doesn't exactly apply in this case" the President said.

"Since when were we ever about precedence?" Sonny said. "You, me, Wes, Sam, all 4 of us took so much crap for speaking out against the Ford, Carter and Reagan Administration's treatment of Vietnam Vets. We broke all the rules and never regretted it for a second" Sonny said. "Hell, I got my battlefield commission in 70' and left Nam as a Captain in 75'. When I retired 5 years later in 80', I was still a Captain; it's only because of you and Wes that I got the retroactive bump to Brigadier. Sam spent 25 years as an 0-6 in the Navy before you took the oath of Office. Wes got Lucky, but even still, had you not been around, they would have forced him out all the same"

"You think we should be in Liberia?" The President asked.

"John, when you get to be our age, each day is a gift, not a given right. Don't ya think we ought make em count?"

"Congress is gonna call for my head" the President smiled.

"They're already going that Johnny Boy" Sonny smiled. "Back when you 1st ran for the Senate back in 86', and I donated all that money, you asked what my politics were. Do you remember what I told you?"

"You said "I'm against doing nothing while other people are dying"" the President quoted.

"It's time John. It's time for good men to do the right thing" Sonny said. He watched as the President reached into his desk and pulled out a secure satellite phone.

"Operation Iron Archer is go" The President is ordered.

**1650 hours local time, Sunday, 7 July 2002, RAF Gibraltar, Gibraltar. **

_"Operation Iron Archer is go" _

"Understood" Tony said as he hung up. "All right let's move!" Tony yelled. "We are a go" he yelled again.

**4 hours later- 2125 hours local time, Sunday, 7 July 2002, 1 mile east of Charles Taylor International Airport, Monrovia, Liberia. **

Tony grunted and did a tuck & roll as he hit the ground, his dark parachute collapsing around him. Tony quickly released his harness before collecting and burying his chute in the mud soaked ground. He quickly unslung his M4A1 from his pack. As he did, Malachi, and Chester gathered up with him. "Top, Major Quartermaine and his men are assembled ½ a klick to the north" Chester whispered.

"Any casualties in the jump?" Tony whispered back.

"Negative" said Mal.

"Then let's move" Tony smiled. Tony, Chester and Malachi quickly rendezvoused with Major Quartermaine and the remaining 525 men of the 1st Ranger Battalion.

"Colonel" AJ said as Tony and his team ran up.

"Major" Tony replied. "AJ we have less than 3 and ½ hours to capture the airport and establish a hard perimeter" Tony said.

"Then we'd best be off then sir" AJ smiled.

"My thoughts exactly" Tony replied. "1st Battalion, at the double quick" Tony whispered as he moved forward. By 2300 hours, a soft perimeter had been established around the perimeter of the airfield. That was the easy part. "Major, take Alpha and establish a perimeter. Ironman, take Bravo and secure the main terminal building. Blue Star, take Charlie and secure all the hangars. Delta will be with me; we'll take the control tower and guard barracks. Let's Move" he ordered.

Tony and Delta Company, which was led by a Captain Curtis Manning, quickly subdued the perimeter guards, and rushed across the field towards their objective. "1st Platoon, grenades in the windows" Tony whispered. 3 men quickly prepped grenades and tossed them through the windows on the tin roofed guard barracks. The 3 grenades exploded in rapid succession. A squad of men quickly rushed in and neutralized the remaining guards. Captain Manning gave a nod to Tony, who quickly rushed up the stairs of the control tower, his M4A1 at the ready. Tony burst through the door and fired a burst at each of the 3 air traffic controllers. "Ironman, Blue Star, this is Movie Buff. Guards eliminated and tower secure. You are clear to objectives" Tony said into his radio.

_"Copy"_

_ "Copy"_

Malachi and Charlie Company had quite the task ahead of them. There were over a dozen hangars that ran the length of the runway, each guarded by at least 2 sentries and each one needing to be searched. "Ok, we'll do them in groups" Mal said. "1 Chalk per hangar" he ordered. With 4 chalks in his Company, he could seize all of them in 3 groups of 4. Malachi unslung his M4A1 and moved towards one of the hangars. He fired 2 short bursts, killing the guards posted outside. Around the field, more shots rang out as the Rangers began clearing out hangars. In the distance, even more shots rang out as Major Quartermaine's Alpha Company undoubtedly encountered and eliminated the guards around the perimeter.

Malachi burst into one of the hangars, rifle at the ready. "Hands in the air" he yelled as he saw 2 mechanics in blue overalls working on an L-39 Albatros interceptor. When one of the men reached for a weapon, Malachi sprayed them with a hail of bullets. "Hangar 4 is clear" Mal said into his radio. Within the next few minutes, the remainder of the 12 hangars that ran the length of the runway were secure.

At the same time Malachi was clearing out the hangars, Chester and Bravo Company made their way to the Main terminal building, which also happened to be the only terminal building. His M-16 at the ready, Chester led one of the Ranger Chalks in through a rear supply door, and into the main terminal. "Hold up" Chester said as he dropped to a knee and hugged the wall as he peered around the corner. "I could a dozen plus guards, hand full of civvies. Neutralize all hostiles, try not hit civvies, but when push comes to shove, defend yourselves" Chester said. "On my mark" he whispered as he took aim. He silently prayed as he pulled the trigger and fired off several rounds at a group of guards. "Move!" he yelled. The Rangers quickly spread out, taking cover behind various objects as they opened fire. While the guards were slow to react, they did manage to return fire.

"Ahh" One of the forward most Rangers yelled as a bullet struck him in the neck.

"Lieutenant Havelock is down!" another Ranger yelled.

"Cover me" Chester yelled as he dropped his rifle and drew his .45. Sidearm in hand, Chester sprinted forward, diving on his stomach, firing as he slid across the tile floor. Chester came crashing into a concrete dividing wall that was maybe a couple of feet high. He quickly ejected his spent clip and inserted a new one as he used his other hand to clamped down on the wounded on the young 2nd Lieutenant's neck. Chester fired off several more rounds, expending his clip. When a Liberian Guard charged forward, spraying rounds from his AK-47, Chester quickly swung his leg out, causing the guard to trip. Chester quickly locked his legs around the man's neck and used his lower body strength to snap the man's neck.

"Medic! Medic!" Chester yelled as the blood began to seep through his fingers. "This guy needs a fucking Medic!" Chester screamed. The fire intensified as the Rangers made a push forward in order to cover the medic. "Come on" Chester waved the medic forward. While the Medic got to work, a bullet cracked past Chester's head. "Jesus" he said as he went flat on the floor. "Starting to wish I wore a helmet he joked as he rose up and returned fire with his .45. A few minutes later, the firefight ended, with 19 EKIA, and 1 Ranger wounded. "What's the news Doc?" Chester asked as he walked over, holstering his 45 in his shoulder holster. The Doc shook his head as he used his blood covered hands to close Lieutenant Havelock's eyelids. "Damn" Chester said. "Movie Buff, this is Ironman, Terminal secure. 19 EKIA, 1 KIA, 2nd Lieutenant Brian Havelock"

"I copy Ironman, good work" Tony replied from the control tower. He reached into the pouch that was strapped to his leg and pulled out his satellite phone. "Alpha Zulu, this Movie Buff, CTI secure, 1 KIA, repeat 1 KIA" Tony said.

**2035 hours, Sunday, 7 July 2002, White House Situation Room, West Wing, White House, Washington D.C.**

"_Sir, as we speak, Lieutenant Colonel DiNozzo's Team as well as Major Quartermaine's 1__st__ Ranger battalion are on the ground. Per operational plans, they will maintain radio silence until the objective has been secure" _said Colonel Thomas Colleton over the "video chat thing" as the President put it. The White House had recently installed Telepresence technology, allowing for video conferencing.

"Understood Colonel" the President said as he leaned against the table next to General Clark. They watched as one of Colleton's aides, a female Staff Sergeant, came up behind him.

"_Excuse me Sir, but you have a call" _she said in an English accented voice.

"_Excuse me, Mr. President, Mr. Chairman_" Tom said as he moved to take the call.

"I don't understand. Did we just get put on call waiting?" The President joked.

"He's probably taking a call from Lieutenant Colonel DiNozzo, if we're lucky" Wes said.

"Colleton's answering the phones at Bragg? Isn't that why we pay for him to have aides and the like?" The President continued joking.

"Would you take it easy" Meg, his Chief of Staff, whispered in his ear.

"Is he placing a bet?" The President said as they continued to watch Colonel Colleton speak on the phone.

"Are we allowed to do that?" Wes joked right back. "And if so, can I make a quick phone call before the rest of the 75th" Wes was cut off by Colonel Colleton

"_Excuse me, Mr. President, Mr. Chairman" _Colonel Colleton said as he came back.

"Tom, was that DiNozzo?" Wes asked.

"_Yes Sir_" Tom replied.

"What happened?" Wes asked.

"_The Unit and the 1__st__ Rangers have completed their takeover of Charles Taylor International Airport_" Tom smiled.

"Any casualties?" The President asked.

"_1 KIA: 2__nd__ Lieutenant Brian J. Havelock, Bravo Company_" Tom said.

"Wes, make surethat Rex has a number where I can reach Lieutenant Havelock's parents" The President whispered t owes.

"Of course, Mr. President" Wes said.

"Hell of a job, Tom, one hell of job" The President said.

"Signal Colonel Manning, the remainder of the 75ht and the company from the 69th are cleared for Monrovia" General Clark ordered.

"Yes Sir" Tom said as the screen went blank.

"Wes, keep me apprised of any further developments. I have to address the nation in a few minutes, but I shall return shortly after that" The President said as he ducked out of the room, Meg in tow.

"That was impressive" she commented as the 2 of them walked out.

"Who? Me?" the President kept joking.

"The Rangers"

"But not me?" the President retorted as they climbed the stairs.

"I wasn't…"

"I agree with ya" the President said.

"The Cameras will be ready to go in a few minutes" Meg said when they reached the 1st floor.

"Move em" the President said.

"Move what?" Meg asked.

"The Cameras"

"Move em where?"

"The East Room" The President said. "Let's see if we can start a trend" The President said as they walked towards the Oval Office where Deb and Rex were waiting.

"Mr. President, Ambassador Tiki is in the Oval Office" Deb smiled.

"Thank you Deborah" The president said. "Ready to follow in your father's footsteps Rexton?" he asked as he paused at the door.

"Very much so, Mr. President" Rex replied. The President nodded as he and Meg stepped into the Oval Office.

"Good evening Mr. Ambassador" the President said. "Please forgive my tardiness, I was in the situation room"

"Mr. President, the U.S. is trampling on my country's sovereignty. On behalf of President Taylor…"

"I've just taken your airport" The President said as he leaned on his desk. "Clearing the way for the remainder of the 75th Ranger Regiment, as well as a company from the 69th Armored Regiment to take the Capital" the President told the stunned ambassador. "2,500 troops, 17 Abrams M1A1 main battle tanks, as well as an off-shore Carrier Battle group consisting of 2 US Aircraft Carriers and 2 Battles among others" he listed. "Strictly speaking, I just conquered your country without all the paperwork"

"Liberia is in the midst of a civil war" the ambassador said.

"No it's not. It's in the midst of a one-sided slaughtering of an entire people" The President retorted. "Both the UN Secretary General and his Holiness, Pope John Paul II, have pleaded with President for a cease-fire, and both of them have struck out, to the peril of 125,000 Bassa men, women and god knows children, particularly the boys" the President said.

"Who will soon be men, and therefore need to be eradicated" the Ambassador said.

"Rexton!" the President yelled. Rex quickly entered the room, walked over and delivered a right haymaker to the Ambassador's jaw, knocking him straight to the floor.  
>Ah, like father, like son" the President smiled.<p>

"How dare you" the Ambassador yelled as he whipped his bloody lip. Rex quickly drew a Bowie knife from the sheath he wore on his ankle, much like his father did, and held it to the Ambassador's throat.

"President Taylor has 12 hours to give the command to order his troops to hand over their weapons to the 75th Ranger Regiment of the United States Army" the President said as he walked over. "At 12 hours and 1 minute, I give Colonel Manning the order to take Monrovia sand run up our flag. Liberia was once a US Colony, I have no problem doing so again" the President said as 4 Secret Service Agents entered the room. "Throw this sack of shit out of my White House" he said as he pointed to the Ambassador. "Now if you will all excuse me, I have a nation to address, he said as he made his way towards the East Room. Meg and Rex soon followed close behind. As they did, Will and Jared came running up. "Speech all finished?" the President asked.

"Finished and loaded in the teleprompter" Will said.

"This one oughta be a firecracker" the President said.

"We dug up and old speech you gave back during the aftermath of Desert Storm, stating why we should have helped the Iraqis who were trying to overthrow Saddam" Jared said. "Back then, they call it "McCainism", we're calling this one "McCainism with a grenade launcher"" Jared smiled.

"Well, let's enjoy this while it lasts, I have no doubt that both sides of the isle will want my head on a platter in the morning" the President said as he slipped on his sport jacket.

"We could always do what Yeltsin did in Russia back in 93'" Rex joked.

"Rexton, as much as I would love too, I'm not gonna surround the Capitol Building with tanks and open fire" the President smiled. "Well, let's get this show on the road" he said as he walked into the East Room, where Taylor was introducing him.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, the President of the United States" she said as the President walked up to the podium.

"Good Evening, my fellow Americans" the President began. "A few hours ago, at my order, elements of the US Army Special Forces, as well as the 1st Battalion, 75th Rangers, captured and have now secured Charles Taylor International Airport in Liberia"

**2102 hours, Sunday, 7 July 2002, Marshlands- Colleton Family Estate, St. Matthew's, South Carolina. **

With their son asleep in his crib, Tali and Deeks curled up on the couch with Deeks' son, Martin Jr., and watched the President's speech on TV.

_"For over 20 years, the Kpelle-controlled Liberian Government has brutally suppressed the rights of the Bassa minority. Just over 1 week ago, this oppression turned deadly, as Liberian President Charles Taylor's Government and Military have begun an all-out genocide against the Bassa minority. The latest State Department estimates place the death toll at just over 125,000 men, women and children. I have already delivered this message to the Liberian Ambassador and President, but now I'll deliver it to the rest of the world. President Taylor has 12 hours to give the command to order his troops to hand over their weapons to the 75__th__ Ranger Regiment of the United States Army. At 12 hours and 1 minute, I will order the 75__th__ to deploy and seize the Liberian Capital of Monrovia"_

**0305 hours local time, Monday, 8 July 2002, Liat DiNozzo's apartment, Haifa, Israel. **

Despite the late hour, both AJ, aka _Marcus Sharon _and Liat were sitting on her couch watching President McCain's speech on CNN.

_"America needs a new foreign policy for a new millennium. We're for freedom of speech everywhere. We're for freedom to worship everywhere. We're for freedom to learn... for everybody. And because in our time, you can build a bomb in your country and bring it to my country, what goes on in your country is very much my business. And so we are for freedom from tyranny, everywhere, whether in the guise of political oppression, or economic slavery, or religious fanaticism. That most fundamental idea cannot be met with merely our support. It has to be met with our strength. Diplomatically, economically, materially. And if Pharaoh still don't free the slaves, then he gets the plagues or my cavalry, whichever gets there first. The USTR will go crazy and say that we're not considering global trade. Committee members will go crazy and say I haven't consulted enough. And the Arab world will just go indiscriminately crazy. No country has ever had a doctrine of intervention when only humanitarian interests were at stake. That streak ended today at 2100 hours. Thank you"_

_**8 years earlier- 0730 hours, 11 July 1994, **__**Tactical Operations Center, Unit Compound, Fort Bragg, North Carolina. **_

_ "Danksy Danny, ek sien jou volgende maand in Port Charles" (Thanks Danny, I'll see you next month in Port Charles) Tony said as he hung up his cell phone as he, Hirsh, Malachi and Chester walked into the TOC. _

_ "Ok, what fucking language is that?" Hirsch asked. _

_ "It's Afrikaans" said as blonde female who was standing next to Colonel Colleton. _

_ "That's right" Tony said as he let his bag slip off his shoulder. "Who's she?" he asked the Colonel. _

_ "My new aide" Tom said, not looking up from the report he was reading. _

_ "Captain Anthony D. DiNozzo Jr." Tony said as he extended his hand. "Tony"_

_ "Warrant Officer Bridget L. Sullivan" she replied as they shook hands. "Bridget" _

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**(Chester's Voice)- Next time on "28 Seconds: Walk in Hell"- **

** The President, Meg and Rex face backlash from Congress for their policy of "McCainism with a grenade launcher". Meanwhile, in Africa, Tony, Malachi and Chester prepare to carry out Phase 2 of Operation Iron Archer. Finally, back in DC, sparks fly and a cat fight ensues when Bridget has a chance run in with Kate. **


	7. Hell Comes a Knocking

**Chapter 7**

**Hell comes a Knocking**

**0850 hours, Monday, 8 July 2002, White House Situation Room, West Wing, White House, Washington D.C. **

"Ten-Hut!" General Clark yelled as The President and Meg entered the room.

"At ease" he said as he took his seat. "Anything fun happen last night?" he asked.

"An RPG round was fired into the Control tower, 2 KIA, 4 more wounded. They also took some mortar rounds, wounding 3 more" General Clark said.

"Our men returned fire, killing at least a dozen or so hostiles" said General Bill Buchanan, Commanding General, USCENTCOM.

"Wes, make sure I have call sheets for the families" the President said.

"Of course Mr. President" Wes replied.  
>"Anything happen on the Diplomatic end?" he asked.<p>

"The French have no denied us access to their airspace to get to Liberia" said Secretary of State Palmer.

"This impedes us how?" Meg asked.

"Not at all" General Clark replied. "However, there is a large crowd of protestors outside our embassy in Paris" he added.

"How big?" Meg asked.

"Low thousands" Secretary Palmer said.

"Sir, the Marine Security Detachment has been placed on alert, but there are concerns, especially given President Chirac's openly hostile nature when it comes to the US" said Dr. Ramsay, the National Security Advisor.

"Thomas, do you think it prudent to send in a Delta Team?" the President asked.

"Sir, Bravo Team can be wheels up in an hour" Colonel Colleton replied.

"The last thing I want is a repeat of the Jakarta incident" he said. "Send em" he ordered.

"Yes Sir" Tom replied.

"How long till we take Monrovia?" the President asked. Wes quickly checked his watch.

"6 minutes" he replied.

**1255 hours local time, Monday, 8 July 2002, Charles Taylor International Airport, Monrovia, Liberia. **

"5 minutes" Tony said as he checked his watch. Tony looked behind him, where the 17 Abrams M1A1 Main Battle Tanks were ready to roll. "By my lead" he said. He reached into a crate that had arrived with Colonel Manning's Headquarters Company. He popped open the box, pealed back the small cloth cover, and pulled out _Jordan, _his BAR Scattergun that was named after the late-Lieutenant Commander. Armed with his BAR, his Berretta Inox in his shoulder holster, and his Colt .45 revolver in his side holster, Tony climbed onto the lead tank. _Jordan _was Tony's 2nd BAR Scattergun. His 1st had been named _Ziva, _and had been a gift to Malachi. However, Malachi had quickly melted down the gun, following his nasty breakup with the gun's namesake. "60 seconds" Tony yelled. Up above, the fighter wings of the USS Kitty Hawk and USS Enterprise were overhead. Off the coast, 3 new Dakota-class Battleships, the USS Montana, USS New Hampshire and USS Louisiana, each armed with 12 16-inch guns, as well as Tomahawk Missile Launchers, accompanied the 2 Aircraft Carriers. A few seconds later, a loud screeching pierced the sky. Tony smiled as the rounds fired from the Battleships slammed into the Liberian capital city. A minute later, another salvo of rounds slammed into the city. Thanks to the Liberian Government, most of the civilians had been evacuated from the city, leaving only soldiers, militia and government employees.

**0910 hours, Monday, 8 July 2002, White House Situation Room, West Wing, White House, Washington D.C.**

"How long will the bombardment last?" The President asked.

"30 minutes" said Admiral James Sandecker, the Chief of Naval Operations.

"And the airstrikes?" the President asked.

"We aren't launching the strikes" Sandecker said. "We're maintaining a CAP (Combat Air Patrol) over the Carrier Group as well as the land force. If necessary, we'll call in CAS" he explained.

"Ok then" The President nodded.

**0915 hours, Monday, 8 July 2002, NYPD SIU (Special Investigation Unit) Headquarters, Building A Brooklyn Navy Yard, Brooklyn, New York City, New York.**

Detective 3rd Grade Erica Jane Barrett was sitting at her desk, looking over a case file, when her partner, Detective 1st Grade John McBain, walked over taking a seat on the edge of her desk. "CNN is reporting that the bombardment has begun in Monrovia" he said.

"I gathered that, seeing as how it's past the 0900 deadline that the President set in his address last night" EJ said, not looking up from her file.

"What's got your panties in a knot?" John asked as he took a seat as his own desk, which was opposite EJ's.

"Fuck you" EJ said as Lieutenant Lamb, SIU Commander, walked over. "I got a case for you 2" he said. "Dead Body in Central Park" he said.

"Let's move" John said as he pulled his AMT Automag V from his desk draw and slipped it into his side holster.

**1330 hours local time, Monday, 8 July 2002, Charles Taylor International Airport, Monrovia, Liberia.**

At 1330 hours exact, the guns of the offshore battleships and their escort vessels fell silent. "Open the gates" Tony ordered. The lead tank was equipped with a bulldozer plow and mine flail, in order to clear the path for the rest of the convoy. "Advance!" Tony loudly ordered. The lead tanks quickly got in gear and began pushing forward. "Scarface, this is Movie Buff, we are on the move" Tony said into his radio.

"_Copy that, Movie Buff" _replied Colonel Manning, the ground force's commander.

"It's a straight shot Mal, 3 miles right down Tubman avenue" Tony yelled to Mal as the tank moved along the paved road.

"Are all the roads named after Americans?" Mal asked.

"For the most part" Tony replied. "Keep an eye out for snipers, scan the rooftops" he yelled both to the soldier s that rode on the tanks and those that walked along the side. Both the Uptown and Downtown sections of Monrovia had been the recipient of direct broadsides from the battleships. Most of the buildings were badly damaged, if not totally destroyed and leveled. "It looks like Stalingrad after the Nazi-occupation" Tony said.

"If I remember correctly, the Russians used the rubble to their advantage" commented Major Quartermaine.

"Yeah… they did" Tony said as he unslung his BAR from his shoulder. "Keep your eyes peeled lads" he yelled.

**0945 hours, Monday, 8 July 2002, White House Situation Room, West Wing, White House, Washington D.C.**

The President was discussing the options for the post-invasion occupation when CIA Deputy Director Tomas Delgado entered the Sit room. "Mr. President, I have something I think you should see" he said as he handed some satellite photos to the President.

"What am I looking at?" The President said as he slipped on his reading glasses.

"The City of Kakata, 70 klicks northeast of Monrovia" Tomas explained. "These, are 45,000 Bassa being marched to these large pits being drilled to the east of the city" he said.

"They're trying to finish the job before we get there" the President surmised.

"It would appear so Sir" Tomas agreed.

"Mr. President, unfortunately the risk is all but certain for heavy civilian casualties if we launch airstrikes" said Admiral Sandecker.

"The only good news is, is that they don't have the gasoline to burn the evidence. Not only that, but they don't have the crude oil to refine into the gas either" said Tomas.

"Not yet, but they will soon" said Admiral Sandecker. "The _Seawise Giant, _the largest tanker in the world, just left Caracas, with her tanks filled to the brim with Venezuelan crude" said Admiral Sandecker. As we speak, one of our fast attack boats is trailing her" the CNO said.

"Which one?" Meg asked.

"The Port Charles" Sandecker replied. "Nowadays, Lieutenant Commander Clark is one of, if not the best Sub Skipper I've got. After her stint off the Pakistani Coast, she's officially a Submarine Ace. 6 Coastal Tankers, a cargo ship, and an Iranian Sub. 198,548 gross tonnage" the Admiral said.

"Flash Commander Clark; give her permission to sink the tanker. Order her to do it INSIDE Venezuelan territorial waters. It's high time we taught Chavez a lesson" the President ordered.

"Yes Sir" Admiral Sandecker said as he picked up the phone in front of him.

"Wesley" the President said as he stood up. "Accelerate the landing of the 22nd MEU. Order them ashore at 1st light tomorrow" the President said. "And get a message to Colonel Manning. Order him to accelerate his plans to secure the capital. Once he does that, sent Lieutenant Colonel DiNozzo after those fuckers in Kakata" the President ordered.

**0955 hours, Monday, 8 July, 2002, Central Park, Manhattan, New York City, New York.**

"Well ain't that a pretty sight" said EJ as she and her partner looked over the stiff. While they looked over the body, a young officer was taking notes. "Son of a bitch cut the poor girl in half".

"You see this" John pointed as he squatted over the body. the killer had slashed the vic's face from the corners of her mouth to the lobs of her ears. "It's called a Glasgow smile" he said. The victim, a female also had multiple cuts on her thigh and breasts, where entire portions of flesh had been removed. Her lower half was positioned a foot away from her torso, and the intestines were tucked neatly under the buttocks. The body had been "posed" with her hands over her head, her elbows bent at right angles, and her legs spread

"I've seen this before" EJ realized. "I'm sure of it" she said. "The BD" she said.

"The Black Dahlia?" John said in a skeptical tone. "That was 55 years ago" John said.

"And the case was never solved" EJ said.

**1100 hours local time, Monday, 8 July 2002, USS Port Charles (SSN-792), 10 miles north of Port of Caracas, Venezuelan territorial waters, Atlantic Ocean. **

Lieutenant Commander Samantha Clark was at the Con when the flash message from COMSUBLANT came through. "Skipper, we got a flash message from COMSUBLANT" yelled Petty Officer 2nd Class Randall Johnson.

"Let me have it" said Lieutenant Danville, the XO.

"What's its say Ned?" Sam asked.

"See for yourself Mam" Ned Danville said as he handed same the message.

"Alrighty then" Sam said gleefully in her native Arkansan accent. She reached up and grabbed the mic to the sub's intercom. "Weps, get the a firing solution on the tanker, torpedo room, load all 4 tubes" she ordered.

"_Skipper, I have a solution on the tanker" _said the Weapons Officer.

"Torpedo Room, standby to fire a full spread" Sam ordered. "Flood the tubes and open outer doors" she ordered.

"_Flooded and open" _

"Fire 1… Fire 2…Fire 3… Fire 4" Sam ordered in rapid succession.

"All 4 fish running hot straight and normal" said CPO Ryan, the sonar tech.

"Raising scope" Sam said as she raised the telescope. A few seconds later, the 4 torpedoes all struck home. The shock wave was so big; it knocked the Port Charles slightly off course.

"She's breaking up skipper" yelled CPO Ryan.

"I can see that" Sam replied as she steadied herself. "Stinson!" she yelled. "Flash message: COMSUBLANT- Target destroyed" she ordered.

"Aye Mam" replied PO jack Stinson.

"XO, make depth 2-5-0 feet, set course for the Kitty Hawk battle group" Sam ordered.

"Aye Mam" Ned Danville replied.

**1415 hours local time, Monday, 8 July, 2002, Presidential mansion, Monrovia, Liberia. **

"And here we are" Tony said as he hopped off the lead tank. "Blue Star, Ironman, with me" he yelled. "Major Quartermaine, leave 1 chalk here and 2 tanks here. Take the rest and secure the northern end of town" Tony ordered.

"Yes Sir" AJ said from the lead tank. As they walked towards the mansion, Chester unslung his M-16, and fired a 40mm grenade into an upstairs window. He laughed loudly as he ejected the spent round and loaded a new one.

"Easy there Ironman, don't blow up anything yet" Tony smiled. "Lieutenant, have your boys secure a perimeter around the building, me and my boys'll handle the inside.

"Yes Sir" the young 2nd Lieutenant replied. Tony, Chester and Malachi quickly entered the deserted building and made their way up to the 2nd floor, where President Taylor's office was located. "Mal, bust open that desk" Tony ordered. "Chester, tear everything off the walls, let's see if we can find a hidden safe or something" he added.

"What the fuck are you gonna do?" mal asked. Tony smiled as he pulled his bowie knife from his ankle sheath.

"I'm gonna tear up the carpet and see what's under the floor boards" he said.

**1030 hours, Monday, 8 July 2002, Oval Office, West Wing, White House, Washington D.C. **

"Rexton, have General Clark keep me informed on any and all developments in West Africa" The President said as he and Meg disappeared into his office. "Ya know what sucks about being President, there's other things I need to do besides blow shit up" he smiled as he took a seat behind his desk. "So what's on the schedule for today?" President McCain asked.

"The House is going to vote on the Secure Fence Act, it'll pass" she said.

"When will it go to the Senate?" he asked.

"3 Days. That's where we're gonna face some problems. As it sits now, its 49-46 in favor of the Democrats, so we can't just rely on a straight party vote" Meg said.

"Speak with Barack; see if he can drum up some of his old colleges in the Senate. Have him start with Baucus, the Georgia Boys, Corzine, Schumer, Clinton, and the rest of the Main Street Partnership and Blue Dogs" he said.

"I'll put Jared on it" she said.

"How are the Midterms shaping up?" he asked.

"We're gonna lose the vacant Senate Seats in Illinois, Pennsylvania, and both Carolinas" she said. "But we're gonna easily pickup the Class-2 in Maryland, and your old seat in Arizona is safe" she said.

"Which puts it at 52-48 in the Dems favor?" he asked.

"Actually, it could be more like 53-47; Senator Jeffords (R-VT) is changing his affiliation to Independent and is gonna caucus with the Dems" she said.

"Can't says I blame him, it's tough to get elected as a Republican in Vermont" the President commented. "What about the House?"

"We're gonna take a real trouncing there" Meg said. "There's no doubt that we'll lose the Majority, we may even dip below 200 seats" she said.

"Ouch" the President said.

"Provided that he gets re-elected, Kucinich will be a shoe-in from Speaker"

"Oh joy" the President said sarcastically. "For 7 years I worked to build up the Main Street Partnership, so that we could work with the Blue Dogs. If Kucinich gets the Speakership, he and the Liberal Democrats will ruin everything" the President said. "It also doesn't help that the Conservative end of my own party is breaking away from me too" the President complained. "Last night, John Elway of all people gave a speaker condemning me for Liberia. He used the "N-word" over 2 dozen times"

"Mr. President, to quote my daddy: "fuck em"" Meg smiled.

"Indeed" The President nodded. "The Governorships" he said as his secretary brought them in a cup of coffee.

"As of right now, its 27-21-2, in our favor" Meg said as she took a seat in the chair that said adjacent to the right side of the President's desk.

"Let's start with the 2" the President said.

"In Maine, Governor King is term-limited, and we're gonna lose the seat to the Dems. In Minnesota, Governor Ventura is up for re-election" Meg said.

"Please tell me he's gonna get his ass kicked. Even if we lose the seat to the Dems it'll be worth its weight in gold" he said.

"Thanks to Governor Ventura's statements about 9/11, his approval rating has dropped to the single digits. Come election Day, he'll be thoroughly whipped by our very own Timothy Pawlenty" Meg said.

"Amen" the President said. "Skip the safe seats; let's get right down to the battleground seats"

"We're gonna loose both Texas and Louisiana. Governor Perry doesn't know it yet, but the people of Texas are about to throw him out on that empty head of his" Meg said.

"Not a fan of your fellow Texan?"

"I'll be voting for Mayor Ewing in November" Meg said.

"Sue Ellen Ewing: Mayor of Dallas and the future Governor of Texas. How things do change. I met her late-ex-husband in Nam" he said.

"JR Ewing" Meg said as she shook her head. "He was quite the personality when I was a kid" she said. "He keeled over from cancer, bout 5-6 years ago now" she said.

"Life never was fair to that family. Sure they had money, but they sure drew the short end of the stick on luck" he said. "Bobby's running Ewing Oil now isn't he?" he asked.

"Last I checked" Meg replied. "It's about all he's got left since that car accident took his wife and 2 sons. Real shame" she said as she shook her head. "And now his former sister-in-law is gonna be Governor" she said.

"What about Louisiana?"

"Henry Long is gonna take it" she said.

"Another Long in the Louisiana State House, let's hope the taxpayers have their hands on their wallets" the President joked. "Either way, we still have 4 months till Election Day, so we have plenty of time to figure everything else out.

"We also still need to hire a new Deputy Communications Director" she said.

"Will have any candidates yet?" he asked.

"He said he'd have a short list on my desk by close of business Friday"

"Sounds good" the President said. "Sounds very good"

**1500 hours local time, Monday, 8 July, 2002, Presidential mansion, Monrovia, Liberia.**

3…2…1… Pull" Tony grunted as he, Malachi and Chester tried to yank the large safe out of the wall. "Ahh" he grunted as safe crashed through the sheetrock and onto the floor, nearly crushing his foot. "Now, let's crack this bad boy open" Tony smiled. "Hand me the sledgehammer" he said. Mal quickly tossed him 1 of the 2 sledgehammers that they had brought with them. After about 15 minutes of whacking away with the sledgehammers, they finally decided to try something else. "Oh, crow bar and mini-sledge" Tony said. After about 5 minutes, the safe finally was cracked open. "Now, let's see what goodies we have inside". Tony reached inside and pulled out all of President Taylor's loot. Diamonds, cash, German Bearer Bonds, and manifests that should the facts and figures of his genocide. "Ok, Ironman, take the loot back to New York, Rick will take it from there. Blue Star; get these documents to Colonel Manning for the 1st flight back to D.C.

"On it Boss" Chester said.

"No problem Top" Mal added. After they left the room, Tony slide up against the wall and lit up a cigarette.

"It's almost over" he said.

**1300 hours, Monday, 8 July 2002, White House Situation Room, West Wing, White House, Washington D.C.**

"Monrovia is 100% under our control. The 75th is still dealing with a few small pockets of resistance, but there is no doubt that we control the city" Wes said.

"You'll have done an excellent job, all of you. But it's not over yet, not by a long shot" the President said. "Is the 22nd all set to go ashore?" he asked.

"Yes Sir" replied Admiral Sandecker.

"As per usual, keep me informed of anything serious. Other than that Gentleman, have a good day" The President said as stood up.

"Ten-Hut" General Clark yelled as the President and Meg left the room.

"Megan, have Secretary Palmer setup calls with Prime Minister Talon (Republic of Quebec), President Adams (Republic of Ireland), Prime Minster Cartland (UK), Chancellor Schroder (Germany) and King Charles (Romania). We'll need their help post-invasion" the President said.

"Of course Mr. President" Meg said. "Will you want me on those calls?" she asked.

"Absolutely" the President said. When the y reached the 1st floor landing, he paused. "Megan, I know that I don't say this enough, but I'm extremely proud of you. I know you've only been on the job for 2 months, but you good, really good. There is no one else I'd rather have sitting next to me in the situation room" the President said.

"Thank You, Mr. President" Meg said as she blushed slightly.

"So what's on the schedule for the rest of the day?" he asked as they walked towards the outer Oval Office.

"You have an NEC briefing on scoring" Meg said.

"What's wrong with booze and a comfortable pickup?" the President asked, deadpan. Meg did not laugh. "Did you get it?" he asked

"Oh I got it" Meg said as they walked into the outer Oval Office, where Rex was doing some work at his desk.

"Rexton, Meg said just now that there was going to be an NEC briefing on scoring and tell her what I said" he turned to Meg.

"He said "What's wrong with booze and a comfortable pickup?"" Meg quoted.

"No, I see there's no hour too early for your Noel Cowardesque wit, sir" Rex smiled.

"And I also see it's not too early for you to remind us just how smart you are" the President said.

"Never too early, Mr. President" Rex smiled. Inside the Oval Office itself, Bridget was waiting.

"Ah, Captain Sullivan, what good news do you bring us from Fort Bragg?" the President asked.

"Lieutenant Colonel DiNozzo's Team has secured the Presidential Mansion. They discovered manifests and documents that conclusively prove the CNP Government sold nerve gas, as well as the materials and equipment to build an Auschwitz-style crematorium in Kakata" she said. "The evidence is on its way back as we speak" she added.

"Good work" the President said. "How long will you be in D.C?" he asked.

"Until the crisis in Liberia is over" Bridget said. "Not that I mind, it allows me to spend sometime with my son and grandson" she smiled.

"Glad to hear it" the President replied. "Mrs. McCain and myself have become quite fond of Rexton" he said. Bridget was kinda thrown off guard when the President used her son's full name.

"_Just go with it_" Meg mouthed to her.

"Why thank you Mr. President" Bridget smiled. "My son really likes working for you as well" she said.

"I'm glad. Dismissed Captain" the President said.

"Yes Sir" Bridget said as she snapped to attention. Bridget quickly did an about face and exited the room. She smiled to her son as walked into the hallway, down towards the parking garage. As she entered the parking garage, she flipped out a file and began looking it over. Because she was looking at the file in her hand, she wasn't paying attention; leading to her colliding with another woman who was walking in. "Oh my God, I'm so sorry" she said as she stood up and offered the woman her hand. The woman looked up at Bridget, and Bridget instantly retracted her hand.

"You!" the woman on the ground said sharply.

"Hello Kate" Bridget said as she stepped back, her hand dropping to the .45 she wore on her hip.

"Bridget Sullivan, the bitch that wishes she were my husband's mistress" Kate said, her hand resting atop her P226 Sig Sauer.

"I may not have to wish for much longer" Bridget said. "Scuttlebutt says that your divorcing him" she smiled.

"You always were a bitch" Kate said

"God damn right, I'm a Texas tough Bitch" Bridget said.

"You wanna step outside?" Kate said as she gave Bridget a small shove.

"Why prolong the inevitable?" Bridget said as balled up her fist and punched Kate across the face.

"You Bitch!" Kate said as she lunged at Bridget, wrapping her hands around her throat, tackling her to the ground. Bridget quickly countered by kneeing Kate in the gut and punching Kate in the head twice. Bridget quickly rolled them over and crashed her elbow against Kate's head. Kate shot back by kicking Bridget behind the ear, knocking her off balance. Her equilibrium disturbed, Bridget quickly rolled off of Kate, her hand clutching her head. By simple muscle memory and reflex, Bridget used her other hand to reach into her shoulder holster and draw her .45 at the same time Kate drew her Sig Sauer. "Stay away, from my husband" Kate said as blood dripped from her lip.

"Not a problem, it'll only be a few more weeks anyway" Bridget smiled as she slowly backed away.

**2230 hours, Monday, 8 July 2002, NYPD SIU (Special Investigation Unit) Headquarters, Building A Brooklyn Navy Yard, Brooklyn, New York City, New York.**

EJ was doing work at her desk when John walked over. "I'm heading out" he said. "You gonna burn some midnight oil?" he asked smiling.

"Yeah" she smiled back. "CSU found a camera that got a partial screen grab of a guy in the area. He may either be a witness or maybe even our killer. Not only that, but I'm running the vic's prints. Neither have come back yet. I'll go home when they do" she said.

"I'd offer to stay, but I think the Misses would have my head" John smiled.

"Give Natalie my love" EJ said as she stood up and walked over to the coffee machine. For Detective 3rd Grade Erica Jane Barrett of the New York City Police Department, it was going to be a long night.

**0300 hours local time, Tuesday, 9 July 2002, US Army Field Headquarters, Charles Taylor International Airport, Monrovia, Liberia. **

Tony was sitting in the bed of commandeered Toyota pickup truck. His ACU jacket was open, revealing a tan t-shirt underneath. In his hand was a half empty bottle of booze. He was sitting quietly, thinking, when Major Quartermaine walked over a sat down on the edge of the tailgate. Without saying a word, Tony held out the bottle to AJ who took it and took a big swig. A half second later, he quickly spat it out and started coughing. "What the fuck is that?" he said, he voice weak and low. Tony started laughing in a low chuck as he himself took a big swig, swallowing it easy.

"Corinthos Family corn mash liquor, 200 proof (100% alcohol). It's only legal use is stripping varnish off of speedboats" Tony smiled after taking yet another swig.

"Ok, you have a drinking problem" AJ said as he composed himself.

"Fuck you AJ" Tony said.

"Mind if I ask you something Colonel?"

"Why the fuck not" Tony said.

"14 years ago, when you and Liz were in Korea for the Olympics, did you ever think you'd end up here?"

"Fuck if I remember" Tony said. "I was never much for the public spotlight, so I guess I can't complain. What about you?"

"Shit" AJ said. "I left Port Charles and the Quartermaines behind when I was 18 and I haven't looked back since" AJ said.

"Any regrets about that?" Tony asked.

"Not one" AJ said. The conversation never got any further, as a large explosion at the other end of the runway threw them to the ground. Behind them, a large fireball rose up from the far side of the field.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**(Three's Voice)- Next time on "28 Seconds: Walk in Hell"-**

** In D.C, a misspeaking at a press conference, White Press Secretary Taylor Warren puts the entire McCain Administration in jeopardy. Meanwhile, Rex turns to an old friend of his father's when helping Meg and Will recruit a new Deputy White House Communications Director. Finally in Africa, Liberian government forces launch an insurgency against the US Occupation, forcing Tony and his men to act quickly.**


	8. The Dover Test: Part 1

_**(Meg's Voice)- Previously, on "28 Seconds: Walk in Hell"- **_

_ Tony was sitting in the bed of commandeered Toyota pickup truck. His ACU jacket was open, revealing a tan t-shirt underneath. In his hand was a half empty bottle of booze. He was sitting quietly, thinking, when Major Quartermaine walked over a sat down on the edge of the tailgate. Without saying a word, Tony held out the bottle to AJ who took it and took a big swig. A half second later, he quickly spat it out and started coughing. "What the fuck is that?" he said, he voice weak and low. Tony started laughing in a low chuck as he himself took a big swig, swallowing it easy. _

_ "Corinthos Family corn mash liquor, 200 proof (100% alcohol). It's only legal use is stripping varnish off of speedboats" Tony smiled after taking yet another swig. _

_ "Ok, you have a drinking problem" AJ said as he composed himself. _

_ "Fuck you AJ" Tony said. _

_ "Mind if I ask you something Colonel?" _

_ "Why the fuck not" Tony said. _

_ "14 years ago, when you and Liz were in Korea for the Olympics, did you ever think you'd end up here?" _

_ "Fuck if I remember" Tony said. "I was never much for the public spotlight, so I guess I can't complain. What about you?" _

_ "Shit" AJ said. "I left Port Charles and the Quartermaines behind when I was 18 and I haven't looked back since" AJ said. _

_ "Any regrets about that?" Tony asked. _

_ "Not one" AJ said. The conversation never got any further, as a large explosion at the other end of the runway threw them to the ground. Behind them, a large fireball rose up from the far side of the field. _

**And now, the Continuation of "28 Seconds: Walk in Hell"- **

**Chapter 8**

**The Dover Test: Part 1**

**The next morning- 0535 hours local time, Tuesday, 9 July 2002, US Army Occupation Headquarters, Charles Taylor International Airport, Monrovia, Liberia. **

Flames and thick, black smoke rose into the sky as 1st light broke over the city. And hour and a half earlier, the city exploded into open revolt. Inside a bunker below the Air Traffic Control Tower, Colonel Todd Manning and Lieutenant Colonel Tony DiNozzo were looking over map of the city, which had been laid out on a table. "It's like Hue, back in 68' there is no front, and there are no lines" Tony said. "All the old embassy buildings along the north coast have all been occupied, with the exception of the French, which is where we believe President Taylor has taken refuge" Tony said.

"Don't even think about it, DiNozzo" Todd said. "The Embassy is sovereign French soil, attacking it would be an act of war" he warned.

"I know" Tony said. "We're still out of contact with several Chalks that were patrolling the northern end of the City" he said.

"I know, there's a storm brewing off the coast that's gonna slam right into the Fleet. Admiral Reed has postponed the 22nd's landing indefinitely" Todd said. "This is turning into another Mogadishu"

"Bite your tongue" Tony said. "I'm gonna go topside. I'm taking my men, we'll make sure the perimeter is secure" Tony said as he grabbed his rifle.

"Love live the Alamo" Todd said, to which Tony nodded. Tony quickly ascended the stone staircase, and made his way topside, where both Mal and Chester were waiting for him.

"You boys ready?" Tony asked.

"Always Top" Chester replied.

"Ok, Malachi, find Major Quartermaine, and the Tank company commander. We're locking this place down. Chester, get over to Comms, get in contact with anyone we have outside the perimeter and call em in. We're gonna hold out until the 22nd is able to land in the south" Tony said.

"On it Top" they both answered simultaneously.

**0200 hours, Tuesday, 9 July 2002, Tactical Operations Center, Unit Compound, Fort Bragg, North Carolina. **

"Yes, General, I understand your frustration" Bridget said as she balanced the phone on her shoulder. "Yes Sir, and as soon as we establish contact with anyone on the ground, we'll let you know" Bridget said as she hung up. Ever since Monrovia had exploded in revolt a few hours earlier, the phones in the TOC had been ringing off the hook non stop. It was so hectic, that they had to call in Tali and Deeks, both of whom were still on leave, and they had just arrived. "Izzy, for the love of fucking Christ, has anyone reached Tony?" Bridget yelled.

"No" Izzy replied in her South London accent. "The 1st explosion knocked out the radio tower, and something or someone is jamming our satellite signal" she said.

"Damn it" Bridget yelled. "Can someone please tell me who the fuck is jamming our satellite?" she yelled.

"I'm on it" Deeks yelled.

"And can someone see if we can find another satellite?" Bridget added.

"I'm working on it" Tali said.

"Can someone tell me what the fuck is going on?" yelled a voice from outside the room. Bridget turned around as Colonel Colleton ended the room. "I just drove back from DC and I need to know what the fuck is going on" he yelled.

"At approximately 0300 hours local, there was an explosion at CT International Airport in Monrovia" Bridget said. "It was a suicide bomber, which knocked out the communications tower"

"Casualties?"

"14 dead, 54 wounded" Bridget said. "Since the blast, we have had no contact with Tony or Colonel Manning. The Kitty Hawk briefly had contact with ground forces, but a large storm coming up the coast is interfering with short wave communications"

"What about Sat Comm?"

"Someone or something is jamming our Sat signals" Izzy said.

"Jesus fucking Christ" Tom said.

"Papillion, get me Bravo Team at our Embassy in Paris. If you can't reach them via Sat comm, use a secure hard line" the Colonel ordered.

"Yes Sir" Izzy replied.

"Red Cap" Tom continued. "Find Clayton Webb" he said.

"Yes Sir" Bridget said.

**0225 hours, Tuesday, 9 July 2002, Webb Residence, Reston, Virginia. **

Clayton Webb and his wife, Catherine, were sound asleep when the phone rang. Clay moaned loudly as he reached over to the nightstand to pick it up. "Webb" he growled as he picked up his cell phone and answered.

"_Spooky McSpookerson, it's Bridget" _Bridget said into his ear.

"Do me a favor Captain Sullivan: leave the nicknames for Tony" Webb said as he sat up. "What can I do for you Bridget?" he asked.

"_When was your last update of Liberia_?"

"2100"

"_Get up_" Bridget said. "_There was an explosion at CTI in Monrovia. We've lost comms with Tony and sat comm has been jammed_" she added.

"Shit" Clay said as he threw back the covers, got up and threw on his robe. "What do you need from me?" he asked.

"_We need to find out who is jamming our sat link, and how we can stop it_" Bridget said. Webb quickly picked up his watch off the night stand.

"It's 0228, I can be at the office by 0315, 0330 at the latest" Webb said. "I'll see what I can find out and I'll let you know" he said.

**0705 hours local time, Tuesday, 9 July 2002, US Army Occupation Headquarters, Charles Taylor International Airport, Monrovia, Liberia.**

Within the past hour and a half, all but one Chalk, Chalk 4, Bravo Company, 2nd Battalion, were safely behind the walls of the airport. "Tony, this is stupid" Malachi said as Tony grabbed his BAR Scattergun off the ground.

"So you've told me" Tony replied as he made sure his Bowie knife was in his ankle sheath, and his pistols were in his holsters. "Those men out there are under my command, and I'll be damned if I'm gonna leave me out there to die" Tony said.

"Find, but at least let me or Ironman go with you" Mal pleaded. Tony stopped, and then turned to Mal. He smiled as he placed his hand on Mal's shoulder.

"Not today my old friend" Tony said. "This I must do alone. It was my orders that sent the 2nd Battalion to the northern end of the city. It's my job to bring em home" Tony said.

**3 hours later- 1015 hours local time, Tuesday, 9 July 2002, Monrovia, Liberia. **

Smoke bellowed above the city as Tony walked along the rubble covered streets. Not since 9/11 had Tony seen such destruction. Only this time, the Charles Taylor/Kpelle Government had brought about their own destruction when they had refused to end the senseless massacre of the Bassa minority. For the past 3 hours, Tony had darted from building to building, trying to locate Chalk 4. He hadn't had any luck thus far. On the other hand, he had managed to evade the roving Kpelle militia patrols that had risen up in the early-morning hours.

By 1100 hours local, Tony had managed to reach the northern end of the city, the last known location of the missing Chalk. As he walked along one of the side streets, a burst of gunfire rang out. Tony quickly hit the dirt, crawling behind a low brick wall. Another burst of fire answered the 1st, only the 2nd burst, was from an M-4, not an AK-47. When another burst from an M-4 was fired, Tony knew he had found them. When he moved to get up, a full on firefight erupted. Tony quickly crawled up to the top of the wall. A group of Kpelle Militia fighters had encircled a small building and they were raking it with AK-47 fire. Tony quickly rose up a fired a burst at the men. 3 of the men quickly dropped, while the others turned and fired back towards Tony. "Shit" Tony said as he slid back behind the wall, before firing another burst, and then taking cover again. Tony quickly ejected the spent 30-round clip and inserted a new one. Before he could move to fire again, one of the rushed him. Tony quickly flipped his BAR around and slammed the butt into the man's face, knocking him to the ground. Tony then drew his Colt .45, cocked the hammer and fired one round into the man's head. He had just holstered his Colt when another man tackled him from behind. As the man tried to lock in a sleeper hold around Tony's neck, Tony did his best to fight him off. However, the man succeeded, and he tightened his grip around Tony's neck and throat. As he struggled for each breath, Tony reached forward and grabbed a brick that had fallen. Tony grabbed it and slammed it against the man's head, knocking him back. The man released his hold, and Tony quickly seized the advantage. He quickly got free and shoulder tackled the man into the wall He then delivered a swift knee to the man's gut and another to his groin, causing the man to collapse. "Fuck you" Tony said as he drew his .45 and fired 2 rounds into the man's chest. Tony spat out blood as he holstered his .45. When Tony turned around to pick up his Scattergun, another man was standing there, his AK-47 aimed at Tony's chest. The man smiled as he dropped the gun and pulled a bloody machete from his belt.

"You die American" the man grinned.

"You first" Tony said as he drew his Bowie knife from his ankle sheath. The man grinned as he charged Tony, swinging the machete. Tony dodged it, and threw used his knife to slash the man's arm. The man swung the machete again, but again Tony dodged it slashed the man's side. The man clutched his side and Tony quickly delivered a stabbing blow into the man's side. Tony then grabbed the man by the neck, slamming him into the wall again as he stabbed the blade right into the man's heart. As he withdrew the blade, another man entered the room. Tony quickly spun around, throwing the knife straight at the other man. The blade quickly stabbed the man right in the aorta, killing him instantly. Tony quickly grabbed the knife from the man's chest, using the deceased shirt to clean off the blood. With that, he holstered it in his ankle sheath and then picked up his BAR. Tony quickly took up a concealed position outside, behind a blown out wall. "US Army, call out!" Tony yelled. He remembered grimly the last time he yelled that phrase. It was following similar destruction, on September 11th.

_By the time Tony's team arrived at ground zero, the fires had spread to the rest of the buildings. "Ok listen up" Toy yelled as they exited the GMC Suburban, all of them dressed in fatigues. "Freedom, take Sky Train and Princess, and start checking the South Tower. Red Cap and myself will take the north" Tony ordered. "Red Cap, with me" Tony said as he made his way over to the command center. He picked up a radio and tuned it to an open frequency, "Can I have you attention please, this is Lieutenant Colonel Anthony Dominick DiNozzo Jr of the US Army Special Forces. Under the authority of the President of The United States, I am assuming command. Our 1__st__ 2 priorities are combating the fires and rescuing the living. If there are people trapped in the rubble, I want to know about it" Tony ordered. _

_ After leaving Bridget in command at the Command Center, Tony made his way over to the North Tower. "US Army, call out!" Tony yelled. "I say again, US Army, call out!" he repeated. _

_ "DAD!" came a frantic voice, it was faint, but it was one that Tony recognized. _

_ "Erica Jane!" Tony called out as he scramble up a pile of rubble. "EJ, call out!" Tony yelled frantically. _

_ "Down here" she called out. _

_ "Erica Jane!" Tony said with a smile as he appeared over Erica Jane, who was pinned down by some rubble. "EJ, hang on sweetie, I'll get ya out" Tony said._

Not since the attack on Pearl Harbor on December 7th, 1941, had America seen such destruction. The 1-year anniversary of the September 11th Attacks was coming up in a few months. That also meant it was the 1-year anniversary of his sister-in-law Kyra's death. But there was no time to think about that now. "US Army, call out!" Tony yelled again.

"Who's the Quarterback on the Carolina Panthers?" a voice yelled.

"Fuck Carolina, asks me who's the Quarterback for the Jets" Tony yelled back.

"Advance and be recognized" the voice replied.

"Lieutenant Colonel Tony DiNozzo, Special Forces" Tony said as he stepped out.

"Get in here" the voice yelled. Tony darted forward and ducked into the building. What it was was the Liberian version of a 7-11. Unfortunately, there was no power and the shelves were barren and empty. "2nd Lieutenant Tilden Hagan" the very young lieutenant saluted. "This is my Platoon Sergeant, Staff Sergeant Scott Radnor"

"At ease" Tony said. "What's your situation Lieutenant?" Tony asked.

"3 squads Sir, 1 up here, 2 below. I have them rotating on 2 hours shifts; 2 on, 4 off" the Lieutenant explained.

"Very good" Tony said.

"What are your orders Sir?" Lieutenant Hagan asked.

"You're cut off LT" Tony said. "1 man can get through, maybe even 2 or 3, but not a whole Platoon (Chalk)" he said. "Dig in and hold your position. That last fire fight probably drew a lot of attention" Tony said. "Once it's dark we'll reassess the situation" Tony said. "Do you have a radio?"

"Nothing but static" said Staff Sergeant Radnor.

"Who the hell is jamming us?" Tony yelled.

**0800 hours, Tuesday, 9 July 2002, CIA (Central Intelligence Agency) HQ, Langley, Virginia. **

Clay had now been up for over 5 hours, trying to figure out who was jamming US Communications in Liberia. The 5 o'clock shadow has now more prevalent as he hadn't shaved. He wasn't dressed in his usual 3-piece suit either; he was dressed in just a white button down, red tie, and blue jeans. "Enter!" he yelled when there was a knock on the door. "Hey" he smiled as his wife, Catherine, walked in carrying 2 mugs of black coffee.

"Morning" Catherine said as she gave her husband as kiss and handed him his mug. Catherine was a lawyer at the CIA's legal department. "Any luck?" she asked.

"Nothing yet" Webb replied. "I have all my people working on it. Hopefully we'll have something soon" he said.

**0810 hours, Tuesday, 9 July 2002, Quartermaine Residence, Base Housing, Fort Bragg, North Carolina. **

With her children still asleep, Elizabeth Leslie "Liz" Quartermaine was enjoying her morning cup of coffee and reading the newspaper when she heard the fence gate creak. She turned and smiled as she saw Bridget, still dressed in her ACUs, walking over. "Well look what the cat dragged in" Liz smiled as she poured her a cup of coffee. "What's the latest news?" she asked.

"We aren't in communication with anyone. Someone is jamming our sate link" she said.

"Any idea who?" she asked.

"I have Webb looking into it" Bridget said. "I understand the 2 of you were quite close once upon a time" she said as she took a seat.

"That was a long time ago" Liz said.

**0830 hours, Tuesday, 9 July 2002, White House Situation Room, West Wing, White House, Washington D.C. **

"Ok, can anyone explain to me, why we don't have a comm link with the Ranger Task Force?" The President asked.

"When the uprising began, they hit the Airport's radio tower. Power is out throughout the entire city, and the storm that's coming up the coast is interfering with short range transmissions" said Secretary of Defense King.

"What about Sat Comms?" the President asked.

"Our sat link to Africa is being jammed. We don't know by who, or how, but it is" said Dr. Stephan Ramsay, the National Security Advisor.

"Not good enough Gentlemen" the President said. "Not even close" he added. "Wesley, Stephan, I want answers by end of business today" he ordered both General Clark and Dr. Ramsay.

"Yes Sir" General Clark replied.

"That'll be all Gentlemen" the President said as he stood up.

"Ten-Hut!" General Clark yelled as the President and Meg exited the room.

"Megan, something troubles me" the President said as they walked up the stairs.

"What's that Mr. President?" she asked.

"Never before has anyone or anything been able to jam our sat link" the President said. "There's something fishy about it" the President said as they walked into the outer Oval Office. "Where's Rexton?" he asked. "Oh that's right" the President said a second later when he remembered. In the background, the one of the TVs was tuned to C-SPAN and it was showing a live shot of Taylor Warren, the White House Press Secretary, was doing her morning briefing.

"_Taylor, does the White House have any comments on the reports that no one at the Pentagon or CENTCOM is in contact with the Rangers that the President dispatched to Liberia?" _

"How the hell did they find out already? We just found out ourselves" Meg yelled.

_"Or how about that the US Satellite Communications Network has been compromised" _

_ "The White House does not comment on breeches of National Security" Taylor said. _

"Oh God" Meg said.

"Son of a bitch" the President added. Meg quickly rushed to the door.

"Somebody get her the hell out of there!" she yelled. There was a loud crash, followed by Jared Franklin, the Deputy White House Chief of Staff, sprinting out of his office towards the Press Briefing room.

"Well" the President began. "There's no hiding it now. We have a leak" he said as he and Meg stepped into Oval Office. Waiting for them was General Clark, who had followed them up from the situation room.

"I'm afraid it's far worse than that Mr. President" said General Clark. "I'm afraid we have a mole" he said ominously.

**0900 hours, Tuesday, 9 July 2002, Oval Office, West Wing, White House, Washington D.C. **

"A mole?" the President asked.

"Yes Sir" General Clark replied.

"Well, we've got to do 2 things. 1- We've got to retract and walk back Taylor's folly out there. And 2- we've got find the sum bitch who's leaking information" he said.

"Yes Sir"

"Yes Sir"

"Megan, get together with William and Jared and see how we can walk this back" he ordered.

"Yes Sir" Meg replied.

"Wesley, find someone we can trust to be our point man on the search for the mole" he ordered.

"Yes Sir" Wes replied.

**1400 hours local time, Tuesday, 9 July 2002, US Army Occupation Headquarters, Charles Taylor International Airport, Monrovia, Liberia.**

"I don't like this" Malachi said as he lowered the binoculars from his face. Why aren't they going after us?" he asked.

"Hell if I know" Chester said.

"I know why" said a voice from behind them. "It's the Dover Test" said Major Quartermaine as he stepped forward. "Charles Taylor is a jackass, but he's a smart jackass. He's beating that the 1st dead American that appears on CNN will cause the US to lose its stomach for the fight" he explained.

"Will it Sir?" Chester asked.

"Not if the President has anything to say about it" AJ said confidently. "And I concur with him" he added.

"What are your orders Sir?" Malachi asked.

"Get your gear; we're going out after em" Major Quartermaine ordered.

**1415 hours local time, Tuesday, 9 July 2002, Monrovia, Liberia.**

"Down!" Tony yelled as an RPG round slammed into the front wall of the store. "Return Fire!" he yelled as he fired off several round from his BAR. After a few minutes, the shooting died down once again. "Staff Sergeant Radnor. Take over, I'm going below for a few minutes" Tony said.

"Yes Sir" the Platoon Sergeant replied. Dust and sand clung to sweat on Tony's skin as he descended the stairs to the basement. When he reached the bottom, he smiled as no one stood to attention. That was good. It meant they knew not to salute officers in combat. That also meant they had been in combat experience.

Tony walked over to the far wall and slid down against it. Tony was only wearing a service cap, not a helmet. That, and the fact that Tony out ranked all but 2nd Lieutenant Hagan by at least a dozen pay grades made him stand out.

Tony looked up as 2nd Lieutenant Hagan came over and took a seat next to him. "Ask you something Colonel?" the young LT asked.

"Why not" Tony said as he ran his hand through his light brown hair.

"Why a BAR?" he asked in his Carolinian Twang.

"This is actually the 2nd one I've carried. I gave the 1st one to a friend, who ended up melting it down" Tony said. "But to answer your question, I can't really answer that" he said. "I started bout 5 years back, back when we had run out of wars to find, run out of bad guys to kill" he said. "We got bored, and started screwing around, and I got this idea, and that was that. Either way, when I get home, I'm gonna hang her up" he finished. "Tilden Hagan, you said?" he asked.

"Yes Sir" Tilden replied.

"Any relation to Congresswoman Hagan (D-NC)?" Tony asked.

"My Mama" the young Lieutenant smiled. "And it's not Congresswoman anymore, its Senator Hagan now. The Governor tapped her to fill the remainder of old man Helm's term, and she's running for re-election in November" he said.

"Well howdy fuckin doo" Tony said. "Did you check to see if this place has running water?"

"It does, but the pumps are electric, and the power has been out for days" the Lieutenant replied. Suddenly, the shooting up top fell silent.

"Stay here" Tony said as he grabbed _Jordan _and rushed for the stairs. He slowly crept his way to the top. "Staff Sergeant Radnor!" Tony yelled.

"Sir" Chalk 4's Platoon Sergeant replied.

"What's going on up there?" Tony yelled.

"Don't know Sir. The fuckers appear to be pullin back!" he yelled.

"Don't let it fool ya, they could be trying the ole run around" he yelled.

"We'll be watchin em Sir"

"Good man" Tony said. He turned back the base of the stairs where Lieutenant Hagan was waiting. "On me Lieutenant" Tony ordered. "We're gonna go up to the roof to see what's what" he said.

"Yes Sir" Tilden Hagan replied. "There's a ladder that runs up the back wall. We can get through it via the side alley. "Scott, keep the boys at the ready, me and the Colonel are going up top" the LT ordered Staff Sergeant Radnor.

"Yes Sir" he replied.

Tony and Lieutenant Hagan quickly rushed outside, and darted into the side alley, once their, they quickly ascended the ladder to the roof. Lieutenant Hagan quickly unfurled the binoculars and passed them to Tony. "What do you see?" the LT asked.

"Nothing, looks like the bastards really did peel off" Tony said as he did a 360 scan of the area. "They may just be trying to lure us out"

"Or?"

"Or they're buggin out" Tony said. "That is an honest to god possibility" Tony said. No sooner than had he said that, there was a low, piercing whistle. "Oh Shit, INCOMING!" Tony yelled as he knocked Lieutenant Tilden flat. Artillery rounds began falling all around the building. "Go for the ladder!" Tony yelled. As they both moved for it, an artillery round struck home on the roof of the building, collapsing the roof. The force of the blast threw Lieutenant Hagan off the roof into the alley, while Tony fell back into the collapsing roof. Tony fell into the store below, rumble collapsing around and on top of him.

**1230 hours, Tuesday, 9 July 2002, Jefferson Memorial, West Potomac Park, Washington D.C. **

It was just after high noon, as Rex and Three waited patiently in the rotunda. Rex was dressed in a light blue 3-piece suit, and Three was dressed in his class-A uniform. On doctor's orders, Three was still using his cane. And while he would never admit it, Three wasn't as healed up as he let on. On The President's orders, the DC Capitol Police had shut down the Memorial for the day, and he had ordered Rex to carry out a special task there. And since Jenn was now back at JAG, Three decided to tag along with his younger brother. "She's late" Three said after checking his watch.

"She'll be here" Rex said. "Can I ask you something?"

"What?" Three replied.

"Ya know how the President says Dad is his Godson? How can that be if Dad is Catholic and the President is Episcopalian?" Rex asked.  
>"It's a figure of speech" Three said.<p>

"Oh, ok then" Rex said. "So how are things with Jenn?" he asked.

"Really good actually" Three smiled. "It'll be 4 months in a couple of weeks" he said.

"Have you guys, ya know?" Rex asked.

"Not yet" Three said. "Not because we don't want to, we just haven't had te chance yet" he said. "We're trying to make the most of the time we have together now"

"When will you be able to return to full duty?"

"September at the very earliest, but It'll probably be even longer than that" Three said.

"Maybe you guys should take a vacation or something, ya know, get out of town for a while" Rex suggested.

"And go where?" Three asked.

"I can't think of everything Bro" Rex smiled.

"So, I heard a rumor that you and Zoey McCain are seeing each other" Three smiled.

"We had dinner together one time, and it was because the President asked me to look after her" Rex said.

"You and her would make a good couple" Three said. "You should give it a thought" he suggested.

"Maybe I will" Rex said.

"Here she comes" Three pointed to the blonde who had just stepped into the Rotunda. Three and Rex made their way over to her.

"Madam Deputy Mayor" Rex nodded.

"Rex, Three" she replied. "And for the love of God call me Gabby" she smiled. "What is that you 2 troublemakers need from me?"

"We're here on behalf of the President" Rex said.

"Then what does our esteemed leader need from little old me?" she asked.

"Another Northport High survivor" Three smiled. DC Deputy Mayor Gabrielle "Gabby" Giffords was another product of what Three and Rex's father termed "the old neighborhood". Gabby was years younger than Tony, but had actually graduated College before him. She graduated High School in 1987, graduated with a Masters in Political Science from Quinnipiac University in 1988, and then graduated Harvard Law in 1990. Since then she had worked on the staffs of various Representatives and Senators, including then _Senator _John McCain (R-AZ), and then _Congresswoman _Flora Blackford (D-NY).

"How would you like to get out of the Minor Leagues and get called up to the Majors?" Rex smiled.

"The White House?"

"Yes Mam" Rex smiled.

"Yesterday, the New York Times called you guys "_The White House Mafia_"" Gabby said.

"So?" Three replied. "Since when do any of us care whatever the NY Times prints"

"Deputy White House Communications Director" Rex said. "This is an unofficial offer"

"I don't know" Gabby said. "I kinda like where I'm at right now" she said. Rex and Three only smiled.

"The President wants you Gabby" Rex said.

"He'll expect you at 0900 tomorrow" Three said.

"You're serious" she said.

"Very" Rex said. "See you tomorrow" Rex smiled as he and Three walked away.

**1700 hours local time, Tuesday, 9 July 2002, Monrovia, Liberia.**

It was just after 1700 hours as Major Alan "AJ" Quartermaine, Sergeant Major Malachi Ben-Gidon and Master Sergeant Chester Martin, entered the northern end of the city. Both sides had now shelled the Liberian Capital City pretty heavily. AJ didn't think there was a building in the entire city that would come through entirely undamaged. "Man, when this whole thing started, the Liberians only had a standing army of 2,100. How the hell haven't we knocked em flat yet?" Chester asked.

"That 2,100 doesn't take it account their militia" AJ said. "Now come on, we need to find Tony" he said.

"Where do we start?" Malachi asked. "The northern end of town is a big place" he added.

"The Embassies along the coast road" AJ said. "If I were running the missing Chalk that Tony was going after, that's where I'd look to hole up. We'll Start there" he said.

"Yes Sir"

"Yes Sir"

**1500 hours, Tuesday, 9 July 2002, Oval Office, West Wing, White House, Washington D.C.**

"The message was delivered, Mr. President" Rex said as he stood in front of the President's desk.

"Was she receptive to the idea?" asked Meg, who was sitting on one of the couches in the middle of the room.

"I think so" Rex said.

"Good Job Rexton" the President said. "I think Gabby will be a good fit here" he said.

"Will thinks so too" Meg added.

"Good, then it's settled" The President said as he stood up. "What's next Megan?" he asked. Before Meg could answer, the door that let to the hallway opened and Three stepped in.

"Pardon the intrusion Mr. President" Three said as he walked in, still dressed in his Class-A. Like before, he was still using his cane.

"Not at all Anthony" the President said.

"General Clark sent me to tell you everything is ready downstairs" Three said. "If y'all follow me" he said.

"Lead the way Anthony" The President said. Three nodded and the group left the room. Three led them to the staircase, where they descended past the basement, which housed the White House Situation Room, and went down to the Sub-basement, which was used mostly for storage. They walked down a narrow hallway and then stopped at a door. Three pulled a key card out of his pocket and swiped it. There was a buzzing and then the door opened. Three pushed the door opened and then they walked inside. They walked down another hallway and came to a small alcove and another door. to either side of the door was a man armed with a MP-5, and next to them was a desk with a naval officer sitting behind it. The man, a full Lieutenant (O-3) stood up when the President entered.

"Mr. President" the Lieutenant said as he snapped to attention.

"Mr. President, this is Lieutenant Nikolas Clark" Three said.

"Wesley's oldest" the President said.

"Yes Sir" Nikolas affirmed.

"Good to finally meet you" The President smiled as he extended his hand. Nikolas gladly shook it.

"Lieutenant Clark is a Navy SEAL, and these 2 boys here are his men" Three explained.

"Open her up" Three said. Nik nodded and then nodded to one of his men, who in turn opened the door. Three nodded as the group stepped inside. They walked down a couple of steps to a small conference room, with a table in the middle and a white board on the far wall. Standing at the end of the table was the Chairman of the Joint Chiefs of Staff, General of the Army (5-stars) Wesley Clark.

"Mr. President" Wes said.

"Wesley" the President said. "I take it, this is concerning the problem we discussed earlier?"

"It is Mr. President" Wes said as everyone took a seat. "As most of you are aware, the White House has a press leak, as evident of this morning's press conference. What you may not know, is that we also have an intelligence leak. At this time, we are unable to say if both leakers are in fact, the same person" Wes said.

"On my orders, Wes has compiled a list of people qualified to investigate the leak" the President said.

"Who?" Meg asked.

"2 people actually" Wes said as the door to room opened and a man dressed in light blue suit stepped into the room. "Gentlemen, this is CIA Officer…"

"Clayton Webb" the President said as he slowly.

"Mr. President" Webb said hesitantly.

"Oh for fucks sake" Three said under his breath. For him, it was like reliving a sour childhood memory, one that he thought was long dead and buried.

"Mr. Webb will be handing things from the International and outside perspective" Wes said. "He'll be working out of his office at Langley, and will liaison with us as is necessary" Wes explained. "His mission is to find out who the mole is working for"

"It's our working theory that the mole isn't working for the Liberian Governemnt directly, as they don't

"And who will be handling the internal investigation?" the President asked.

"_They should be arriving as we speak"_

In one of the underground parking garages, a black Lincoln town car pulled up. From the backseat, a woman, dressed in a white button down blouse and blue jeans. "She carried a soft black briefcase in her hand and an AMT Hardballer handgun in her shoulder holster, which she displayed openly.

_"Who is it?" Meg asked. _

_ "She's an experienced investigator, and she holds a commission as a 1__st__ Lieutenant in the US Army Reserve, and she's also a veteran of Operations Just Cause and Desert Storm"_

The woman walked along the hallways, down towards the conference room. She swiped her key card, which had been waiting for her, and stepped inside. Lieutenant Clark snapped to attention as she approached.

_"Is this woman still on the government payroll?" Webb asked. _

_ "State Department" _

The door to the small conference room opened. The woman stepped inside and stepped down the small stairs. "Elizabeth" the President said as he stood up.

"Hello Dad" Liz replied.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**A/N- Sorry it took so long to update, I've been busy with school and was sick for a little while, but I'm back now. If anyone wants to discuss the "28 Seconds" series, please feel free to shoot me a PM. I love hearing from Y'all!**

**(Jenn's Voice)- Next time on "28 Seconds: Walk in Hell"- **

** In Washington, the hunt for the mole begins, while Liz is forced to deal with the ghosts of her past. Meanwhile, the President's enemies in Congress attempt to shut down "The McCain Doctrine". In Africa, AJ (Quartermaine), Malachi and Chester uncover a vital clue in the search for who has been helping the Taylor regime. In Israel, Liat has a surprise for AJ (Kearns). Finally, Tony is able to for fill a promise he made long ago. **


	9. The Dover Test: Part 2

**Chapter 9**

**The Dover Test: Part 2**

**A/N- Just a quick note, I'm changing the way that Major Quartermaine and his eldest son spell their names. It's now Allen Quartermaine, not Alan. I don't have a real reason for doing this, I just feel like it. So remember, it's Allen James "AJ" Quartermaine Jr. and Allen James Quartermaine III. That is all. **

**2030 hours local time, Tuesday, 9 July 2002, Monrovia, Liberia. **

The sun was setting below the horizon as the rubble that used to be the Liberian 7-11 began to move. With a grunt and moan, Tony pushed the last of the rubble off his legs. Using his BAR to prop himself up, Tony stubbed to the ground in the alley beside what used to be the building. Approximately 6 hours earlier, an artillery round, Tony guessed it to be a 155mm, crashed into the building while Tony was on the roof. When the roof caved in, it took Tony with it, trapping him below the debris and knocking him unconscious. When he regained consciousness 5 hours later, he discovered that his legs were pinned by even more rubble. It took him the better part of an hour freeing himself from the rubble and pulling himself free.

Since the 1st time he was wounded back in 1995, Tony had been wounded an additional 6 times, meaning he had a total of 7 purple hearts. The record for most Purple Hearts was 8, held by 6 individuals. Tony had no doubt that once he returned stateside; he would be tying that record. To be honest, Tony had never actually filled out the paperwork. Every time he had been wounded, it was Bridget who had put in the paperwork, not him.

This time, Tony wounds were serious, border lining on critical. He had a large gash in his forehead, which was bleeding heavily. Then there was the pounding inside his head, causing him to believe he might also have a severe concussion. And then there was his leg, which was obviously broken. If someone needed any evidence to that, the bone protruding from his thigh was evidence enough. Tony knew that he had to put the bone back in place or it would be next to impossible for him to continue on. Knowing what he had to do, Tony reached down and pulled his Bowie knife from it's sheath, which he wore around his ankle. He then reached down his shirt and pulled out his dog tags, sticking one of them in his mouth between his teeth. He bit down as he used the knife to force the exposed bone back into his leg. The dog tag did little to muffle the sounds of Tony's screams of pain as he pushed down on the bone. Tony screams continued until the broken bone finally disappeared below the bloodied and bruised skin. One it was back in placed, Tony's jaw fell open with relief, causing the dog tag to fall back around his neck.

Tony knew he was in a really bad way. He had no idea where the remainder of Lieutenant Hagan's men were, and for that matter, he didn't know what had happened to the Lieutenant himself, either. Using his BAR to support him, Tony slowly and painfully got to his feet. The blood from the gash on his forehead was now dripping down into his eyes, causing them to sting. He head was pounding as he hobbled painfully along.

**1640 hours, Tuesday, 9 July 2002, Municipal Court House, Manhattan, New York City, New York. **

"Well?" EJ asked as John descended the Courthouse steps.

"I got it" John smiled as he held up the neatly folded piece of paper. "1 no-knock warrant" John said. "I'll call in a SWAT Team, no telling what we might find" John said.

"And I will call Mrs. McBain" EJ joked. "We'll need CSU too" she said.

**2100 hours local time, Tuesday, 9 July 2002, outside the French Embassy, Monrovia, Liberia. **

The French Embassy was lit up like a Christmas tree as Major Quartermaine, Malachi and Chester approached the outer wall. "I though power was down across the city" Chester whispered.

"Froggies must have a generator" Major Quartermaine surmised.

"Who are those guys?" Chester said. Standing guard outside the main building, armed with assault rifles, where men dressed in black fatigues.

"I don't know, but I'm going in for a closer look" the Major said as he held out his rifle. Chester quickly took it.

"Major, maybe I should go" Mal suggested.

"Sergeant Major, how long have you served with Colonel DiNozzo?" AJ asked.

"Since 91'" Mal said.

"You know all his rules"

"By heart"

"Rule 15, Sergeant Major" AJ said as he smeared mud across his face.

"_Rangers lead the way" _Malachi recited.

"Wait here" AJ ordered as he took off towards the wall. AJ broke out into a sprint as he took a jump up and got his fingers atop the wall, using his lower body to push himself over the wall. AJ quickly took cover behind a tree trunk, as one of the guards shined a flashlight in his direction. AJ quickly drew his sidearm and cocked the hammer, holding the gun flush to his chest. A few seconds later, the light went away, and AJ let out a breath that he didn't know he had been holding. As the patrolling guards continued their rounds, AJ began crawling closer to the main building. AJ quickly took cover behind an old shed, one that the embassies gardeners had used to store supplies. In the distance, 2 of the guards were having a conversation in low voices. AJ couldn't tell exactly what they were saying, but we could tell that they were speaking in French. Growing up in Port Charles, New York, which was just across Lake Ontario from Toronto, AJ had managed to pickup French rather easily from the Canadians that came into town. Despite his terrible accent when he spoke it, AJ was fluent in French, along with Spanish, Arabic, and obviously English. That came nowhere near the 32 languages and ASL that Tony was fluent in, but it was still quite impressive. AJ was just about to crawl back towards the wall, when he heard chopper blades in the distance. "What the fuck?" he said in barely above a whisper. AJ watched as an SA 330 Puma transport helicopter touched down in front of the main building. Flood lights lit up all around the building, temporarily blinding AJ as he raised his arm over his eyes. Once his eyes had adjusted to the bright lights, AJ finally got a good look at the French-speaking guards. Each man had a Tricolour patch on their sleeve. Allen now had no doubts that the men were French GIGN Special Forces.

With his objective complete, AJ began crawling back towards the wall. He had gotten only a few feet when he heard yelling. He turned his head and saw 2 men, both armed with MP-5s, running towards him. AJ quickly rolled over and fired at both of them with his M9, killing both of them. With his position compromised, AJ quickly got on his feet and made a flat dash for the wall. From outside the wall, muzzle flashes indicated that Malachi and Chester had opened fire on the compound, trying to give AJ some cover fire. AJ quickly jumped atop the wall and slipped off to the ground below. He then got to his feet and kept on running. He watched as Chester fired off a rifle grenade into the compound. "Let's go, let's go!" AJ yelled as Malachi tossed him his rifle. The 3 men quickly started running back along the road, away from the embassy.

Meanwhile, Tony was walking up an adjacent street, towards the Embassy. Well, walking was pushing it. What he was doing was barely hobbling along, using his BAR for a crutch/cane. As he approached the Embassy, he watched as an SA 330 Puma transport helicopter lifted off from the compound. "What the hell?" Tony said as the front gate to the embassy opened. "Shit!" Tony yelled as bullet s flew past his head. Tony quickly tried to get to cover, but not quickly enough as an RPG round slammed into the pile of rubble in front of him. "AH!" Tony screamed as he tumbled over into a pile of rubble. Everything started to go black as several black Range Rovers drove past. Tony tried to reach into his holster for his Colt, but everything well black and Tony lost consciousness before he could grab it.

**1830 hours, Tuesday, 9 July 2002, 2 Bay Cliff Terrace, Brooklyn, New York City, New York**

With a black bulletproof vest and blue windbreaker over their clothes, Erica Jane and John, followed by a SWAT Team, slowly approached the old house. Weapons drawn, EJ and John took up positions on either side of the front door. They nodded to each other before John kicked in the door. "NYPD HANDS IN THE AIR!" John yelled, AMT Automag V in hand. Sitting in a arm chair in front of the TV, covered in blood, was an old man.

"George Hill Hodel Jr. you are under arrest for the murder of Ms. Megan Brooks!" EJ yelled. "You have the right to remain silent, should you give up that right, anything you say will be taken down and can be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford one, one will be appointed to you by the court. Do you understand these rights as I have read them to you?" EJ recited as the SWAT Team cuffed the man. EJ watched in the corner of her eye as John opened the door that led to the basement and disappeared down the stairs.

"BAA!" the man yelled.

"Do you understand these rights as I have read them to you?" EJ repeated.

"I understand" the man yelled. The old geezer had to be past 90 years old easily.

"Get him out of here" EJ said s she holstered her Glock.

"EJ!" John yelled from the basement. "Get down here!" he yelled again.

"What is it?!" EJ yelled as she rushed down the stairs.

"Look at this" John said. With his gloved hands, John held up an old and blood stained social security card.

"Elizabeth Short" EJ read in disbelief.

"How is that even possible?" John asked.

"I've studied the Black Dahlia murder since the academy. George Hill Hodel Jr. was a suspect back in the day" EJ said. Then she realized something else. EJ quickly began tearing through the basement.

"What the hell are you doing?" John asked as he slipped the social security card into an evidence bag. EJ didn't answer as she began dumping out every box she could find. When she came to a steamer trunk with a pad lock on it, EJ quickly drew her Glock and shot off the lock. "What the hell!?" John yelled. EJ grabbed the lock and tossed it away, before throwing open the trunk itself. EJ reached inside and pulled out a black bulletproof vest, with a white 3"x3" cross-circle symbol on it.

"Hodel was a suspect in another series of murders too" she said as she held it up.

"The Zodiac" John said, seeing the trademark symbol. EJ quickly grabbed her radio.

"This is Detective Barrett, get the suspect back to SIU Headquarters, PDQ" EJ ordered. "We need to get him booked and make sure he has his attorney present. There is no way we're gonna screw this one up" EJ said as she holstered her Glock.

**2300 hours local time, Tuesday, 9 July 2002, US Embassy, Monrovia, Liberia. **

When Major Quartermaine, Malachi and Chester reached the deserted US Embassy, it was empty and dark. The 3 men quickly made their way inside. After making sure the building was secure, they settled into the Ambassador's office on the 2nd floor. While Chester made a fire in the fireplace, Malachi and AJ discussed what he had leaned. "They were French GIGN Special Forces, no doubt" AJ said as he crossed his arms across his chest.

"Why the French?" Malachi asked. "President Chirac has been railing against our intervention here"

"I think I know why" AJ said. "During the Rwandan Genocide, I was a student at the Army War College. Everyday during those few months we followed the news pretty closely. After the RPF took the Capital, the French gave refuge to General Agustin Bizimungu, the leader of the Hutu Army. He still lives in France today, under the protection of the French Government" AJ recalled.

"You think hat's what they're doing here now?" Malachi asked.

"I do. It's quite possible that that chopper was here to pickup President Taylor" AJ surmised.

"After Rwanda, Tony made a promise to himself that General Bizimungu pay for the crimes he had committed. If Taylor and Bizimungu end up in the same place, it would be pretty easy to scoop em both up at once" Mal suggested.

"Either way, we gotta find Top 1st" Chester said after he got the fire going.

"Yeah" AJ said. "I hope he's ok"

**2000 hours, Tuesday, 9 July 2002, NYPD Special Investigations Unit HQ, Building-A, Brooklyn Navy Yard, Brooklyn, New York City, New York**

"He doesn't want a lawyer" said Detective 3rd grade Jackie Curatola as she exited the interrogation room. "He signed the paper work and everything" she said.

"Are we sure he's competent enough to do so?" EJ asked.

"Doesn't matter, if he isn't competent enough to sign the paper, then he would be fit to stand trial either" said John. "You ready for this?" John asked.

"Let's do it" EJ said as she grabbed the case file. EJ and John then stepped into the interrogation room, shutting the door behind them. "Good evening, Mr. Hodel" EJ said. "My name is Detective 3rd Grade Erica Jane Barrett, and this is my partner, Detective 1st Grade John McBain" she said. "We have a few questions we'd like you to answer" she continued.

"Back in my day, there were no lady cops" the old man retorted. "I ain't talking to no dame"

"Shut up!" John yelled as he smacked the old man with the folder.

"Mr. Hodel, we have enough evidence to put you on death row a dozen times over" EJ said. "This'll go a lot smoother if you cooperate" EJ said. "If you confess, I'll see what I can do about getting the death penalty off the table" she said.

"For years I was getting away with it" the old man began. "No one could ever stop me"

"That's where you're wrong" EJ said. "Mr. Hodel, you are going down for the murders of Megan Brooks, Elizabeth Short (The Black Dahlia), and the 37 murders you committed under the guise of the "Zodiac Killer" EJ said.

"Of all the things, it's a cunt that catches me" the old man said. John quickly slammed the man's head against the steal table.

"That cunt" John spat out "Is my partner" he said.

"We've got enough" EJ smiled.

"Damn right we do" John concurred.

**0730 hours local time, Wednesday, 10 July 2002, Monrovia, Liberia. **

Sporadic gunfire could still be heard off in the distance as Tony regained consciousness. He had an even bigger headache than the 1st time. Even so, he tried to stand, and found that he hadn't the strength to do so. "Arrr" he growled as he tried to get to his feet, only to wind up back on the ground. After a few more tries, Tony decided it was futile, and took a breather. It was at this point that Tony knew he was in serious trouble. For almost all of his life he had kept himself at peek physical condition. Every year he maintained perfect scores of 300 on his APFT. So if we didn't have the strength to simply stand up… he knew something was wrong. He leaned his head back against a destroyed brick wall and took a deep breath. _Come on DiNozzo, think, think! _He thought to himself. Tony was jarred from his thoughts when he heard footsteps in the street. Tony quickly, or a quickly as he could, drew his Berretta Inox from his shoulder holster, and cocked the hammer. His arm was shaking and he found it difficult to aim properly. A few seconds later, the footsteps stopped and Tony found an M-16 in his face. Despite the familiar weapon, Tony still kept his aim.

"Colonel DiNozzo?" the man asked, New York City prevalent in his accent. The man brought back his rifle, pointing the barrel back to the sky. "Is that you Sir?" the man, a Sergeant, asked.

"Who are you?" Tony asked, sweat dripping down his face.

"Sergeant Alexander Smith, 2nd Squad, Chalk 4, Delta Company, 1st Battalion" the Sergeant said.

"Zander" Tony said. "They call you Zander right?" Tony asked.

"Yes Sir" Zander replied as he took cover behind the wall. "Sir, I think it would be best if we got you the hell outta here" the Sergeant suggested.

"Ok, but my leg is busted, you're gonna have to help me" Tony said.

"Yes Sir" Zander said as he slung his M-16 on his shoulder. He reached down, and Tony put his arm around Zander's neck. Gripping the barrel of his BAR in his other hand, the 2 men began moving down the street. "I'm surprised you remember me Sir" Zander said.

"You were a Corporal last October, when we took the Arg, in Kabul" Tony said.

"Yes Sir, I was promoted to Sergeant in January"

"Were you with us during Anaconda?" Tony asked.

"Yes Sir" Zander smiled. "I've served under Major Quartermaine for a couple of years now" he said. "He's a good man" he said.

"Yes he is" Tony grunted out as a pain shot through his chest.

"You ok Sir?" Zander asked.

"I'm fine" Tony said. "Keep moving" he ordered. As they kept moving, they heard a vehicle approaching in the distance. As it got closer, Tony saw that it was a black Land Rover. "Get down" Tony yelled as he pushed Zander to the ground as a gunman, armed with an Uzi, opened fire from the passenger window. Before Tony had a chance to draw his sidearm, 3 9mm rounds struck him in the side, knocking him to ground. "Ahh!" Tony yelled as blood poured from his side.

"Colonel!" Zander yelled as he unslung his rifle from his shoulder. Zander fired off several bursts at the Land Rover as it drove away. "Colonel" Zander repeated as he rushed over and dropped to one knee.

"Get out of here, Sergeant" Tony ordered, his voice weak. "I'll only slow you down" Tony said as he began to loose consciousness again.

"Not with out you Sir" Zander replied as he reached down and grabbed the left suspender of Tony's web gear with one hand, while holding the pistol grip of his M-16 in the other. As he dragged Tony to the side of the road, he heard another vehicle approaching, this one coming from the same direction the black Land Rover had disappeared to. Zander dragged Tony behind a small pile of rubble, before taking up a prone position next to him. When the vehicle came within range, Zander saw that it wasn't the same one; it was an old blue Ford F-100 pickup truck. The truck came to a skidding halt, and an olive skinned man, dressed in fatigues jumped out of the back. "Don't come any closer" Zander ordered from his position.

"Stand down" ordered the truck's driver as he stepped out. Like the 1st man, he was dressed in fatigues. "Stand down" he repeated as he took aim with his M-16.

"Major!" Zander yelled. Allen easily recognized Zander's voice.

"Sergeant Smith" AJ yelled.

"Here sir" Zander said as he slowly got up.

"Sergeant, have you seen Lieutenant Colonel DiNozzo?" AJ asked.

"Over here" Zander motioned with his rifle. "He's hurt pretty bad" he added.

"Master Sergeant" AJ said.

"I'm on it" Chester said as he rushed over. "I've got 3 GSWs to the ribcage, possible concussion and a compound fracture" Chester yelled.

"Zander, help Master Sergeant Martin get the Colonel into the pickup" AJ ordered.

"We got company!" Malachi yelled as 2 black land Rovers could be seen in the distance.

"Then let's move" AJ said as Zander and Chester loaded an unconscious Tony into the back of the pickup.

"Too late" Malachi said as he drew his 2 M9s from his shoulder holsters, one in each hand. The Land Rovers picked up speed as they approached. Malachi opened fire, sending 9mm rounds into the windshield of the 1st vehicle. Several of the rounds struck the driver, causing the vehicle to swerve before it finally flipped and rolled onto it's side several times. The 2nd vehicle was moving too fast to slow down and struck the 1st vehicle, causing it to crash too. Malachi slowly and methodically walked forward, firing as he went. Once he had spent the clips from his M9s, he quickly holstered them and reached behind him back to grab his .44 Magnums from his back holsters. Malachi continued to fire on the disabled vehicles, doing his best Wyatt Earp impersonation. Once his 6-shooters ran dry, Mal quickly holstered them and jumped in the back of the truck bed. But not before pulling the pin on a grenade and tossing it towards the Land Rovers. When the grenade exploded, it took the 2 Land Rovers with it, causing a large secondary explosion once the flames hit the gas tank.

**0530 hours, Wednesday, 10 July 2002, Sub-basement A, White House, Washington D.C. **

Deep within the bowels of the White House, 1st Lieutenant Liz Quartermaine, USAR (United States Army Reserve), was hard at work, going over report after report. She looked up when she heard the door to the small conference room open. Three stepped in, with a fresh pot of coffee in his hand. "Thanks honey" Liz smiled as Three poured her a fresh cup. "Why don't y'all head on home, snag some shuteye" she suggested. Despite having been born and raised on Long Island, living nearly a decade in North Carolina had grown on Liz, most notably in her accent.

"No can do Aunt Lizzie" Three said as he leaned up against the wall. Unlike Liz, who was dressed in a shirted button-down blouse and jeans with her holster on top, Three was dressed in his Class-A, and was still using a cane as per doctors (and Jenn's) orders. "1st off, I ain't got a place up here, and I sure as shit ain't stayin with my mama" Three said in his Carolinian twang.

"What about Rex's place?" Liz asked.

"On his salary? His place is barely big enough for him and the baby, I'd only be in the way" Three said. "Besides, this here is the closest I'm gonna get to full duty for the foreseeable future; so I leave when you leave" he said.

"Like father like son" Liz smiled. "Anything in the papers?" Liz asked.

"As crazy as it sounds, Liberia got bumped from the cover" Three said.

"For what?" Liz said as she looked up.

"See for ya self" Three said as he tossed her a copy of _Newsday_. "_**NYPD Detective busts BD/Zodiac Killer" **_the headline read.

"Hey, that's EJ" Liz pointed to the photo of said Detective.

"Yes it is" Three smiled.

"Has Rex seen this yet?" Liz asked.

"I don't know" Three said as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Well why don't you go bring your little brother some coffee, I have no doubt that he'll be at his desk by now" Liz said as she handed him the paper.

"As you command ma lady" he replied in a very posh British accent.

"Then make it an order, Staff Sergeant" Liz pulled rank.

"Yes Mam" Three said before retreating up the stairs.

"Damn kids these days" Liz joked, fondly remembering the adventures she had had at Three's age.

"Yeah, none of em knows how to follow the rules" said a voice that Liz was oh too familiar with. Liz's head shot up as the man, dressed in a gray 3-piece suit descended the short staircase.

"Clay" Liz said softly. Her pulse quickened, and she suddenly found herself with a shortness of breath. Like a burst in the dam, all the long for gotten memories of years past began flooding her mind.

"Next thing ya know, they'll be running off to Southeast Asia to rescue POWs" he smiled.

"Yeah" Liz chuckled nervously as she placed a few strands of hair behind her ear.

"Hi Liz" Clay spoke softly.

"I guess it was only a matter of time before we ran into each other again" Liz said as she slowly rose to her feet.

"So the rumor was true, you did get married" Clay commented upon seeing the ring on her left hand.

"I see that you have too" Liz retorted. "I heard she's a shyster"

"She's a lawyer for the legal department for the C.I.A" Clay said.

"You guys have one of those?" Liz asked. "That's Tony placing the ACLU on retainer" she joked.

"Ouch" Clay replied as he mocked getting shot in the gut. "So it looks like we'll be working together on this mole investigation"

"I guess we will" Liz said, crossing her arms.

"If you want, I can have Three be the go between, between us" Clay said.

"I think that would be best" Liz said.

Meanwhile, upstairs, Three strode into the outer Oval Office, where Rex was working at his desk. "Hey little bro" Three said as he jumped atop the desk, perching his rear on the corner of the desk.

"What's up?" Rex asked.

"You see this morning's paper" Three asked. Rex smiled and pointed to the wall. There sat a frame copy of the same edition of _Newsday _that Three held in his hand. "Its not even 0600, how the hell did you get that framed already?"

"I work for the President, it get the paper before it even hits the presses" Rex smiled.

"How is that even possible?" Three said.

"Classified"

"My ass, my security clearance is higher than yours, ya goofball" Three smiled.

"In case you've forgotten, the President used to live on Long Island; he has this sent in on the JFK/Dulles Shuttle every morning" Rex said.

"Ah" Three nodded.

"Oh, Uncle Clay was here" Rex said.

"What!?" Three said.

"Yeah, he was looking for Aunt Liz" Rex informed his older brother.

"Oh shit" Three said.

"Why, what's wrong?" Rex asked.

"Well, ya know how Liz's maiden is _McCain _right?"

"Since I work for her father, I think its fair to make that assumption." Rex said.

"Well, when she got married, she took her husband's name, _Quartermaine_" Three continued.

"So?"

"There was once a time, when many of us thought she was going to be _Elizabeth Webb" _Three said.

"They were together?"

"They were engaged" Three said.

"What happened?"

"Not my business to tell" Three said. "If you really wanna know, ask one of them" Three said as he stood up and walked out.

**1005 hours local time, Wednesday, 10 July 2002, US Occupation Headquarters, Charles Taylor International Airport, Monrovia, Liberia. **

The truck, driven by Major Quartermaine came to a stretching halt as they pulled up to the hangar that was being used as a hospital. "Get a medic" Allen yelled as he jumped out. "Get a fucking medic" he yelled again. The medics quickly rushed out of the hangar. They quickly carried him inside. While the medics got to work on Tony; Malachi, Chester, and Zander gathered around the Major.

"What are your orders Sir?" Malachi asked.

"Excuse me?" Allen replied, stunned that Delta boys were asking him. While yes, they were still in the Army and technically had to obey his orders; Allen knew that Tony's men were fiercely loyal to him, and rarely took orders from anyone but Tony himself.

"What are your orders Major?" Malachi repeated.

"Ok, Master Sergeant, report in to Colonel Manning, inform him of the Lieutenant Colonel's status, after that, ascertain the whereabouts of 2nd Lieutenant Hagan's Chalk" he order.

"Sir" Chester said as he ran off.

"Sergeant Major, secure transport out to the battle group. My parents are doctors, and I know for sure that the medics don't have half the equipment they need to treat the Colonel" Allen ordered. After that, secure transport for the 4 of us back to RAF Gibraltar"

"Why Sir?"

"Just do it"

"On it, Sir" Malachi said as he rushed off.

"What about me Sir?" Zander asked.

"With me Sergeant" AJ said as he ducked into the hangar. Zander followed close behind. They watched as the medics, and one field surgeon worked on Tony.

"We're losing him!" the Doctor yelled. "Paddles!" he yelled. Tony chest rose and fell each time they shocked him. AJ and Zander watched, and prayed, for a miracle.

**2214 hours local time, Wednesday, 10 July 2002, Haifa Lee Breakwater Lighthouse, Port of Haifa, Haifa, Israel**

It was well after Dark as Austin Joseph "AJ" Kearns, undercover as _Marcus Sharon_ pulled up in his 1985 Buick Grand National. AJ killed the ignition and got out of his car, stretching as he did; it had been a long day. He walked towards the door to the lighthouse and saw that is was slightly cracked open. Without hesitation, AJ quickly drew his Jericho 941 pistol form his shoulder holster, flicking the safety and cocking the hammer all in one motion. He crept slowly towards the door, lightly pushing it open with his left hand. When he stepped inside, the lights turned on in the living room off to his side. AJ quickly spun around, prepared to fire. "Jesus" AJ said as he uncocked his pistol and lowered. "Damn it Liat, I could have shot you" AJ said as he holstered his weapon.

"That would have ruined the surprise" Liat smiled.

"What surprise" AJ asked, not understanding.

"Your birthday" Liat smiled.

"It's not my birthday" AJ said.

"I know, your Mossad file doesn't list one" she said.

"Good" AJ said.

"You don't like your birthday?" Liat asked.

"Liat, don't take this the wrong way, but I don't like celebrations" AJ said.

"Why?" Liat asked.

"Because I don't, ok" AJ yelled.

"Fine" Liat said as she stormed out.

"Liat wait!" AJ called after her. "Damn it" he sighed.

**0035 hours local time, Thursday, 11 July 2002, La Poterie-Cap-d'Antifer, Bruneval, Normandy, France. **

It was just after Zero Dark Thirty as Alpha and Bravo Teams, under the commands of Major Allen Quartermaine Jr., a US Army Ranger, took up positions around the manor house. With the help of his wife Liz and Clayton Webb, Allen had been able to track the French Special Forces Unit to the northwestern coast of France. "Every one is in position, Major" Malachi whispered. Perhaps it was the respect that Tony himself had for AJ. Or maybe it was the fact that AJ's wife was Tony's best friend of 31 years. In AJ's mind, it was the latter.

"Ok, we do this quick and efficient" AJ ordered. "We are here to arrest the 2 targets. All others are legitimate targets"

"What about civilians" Malachi asked.

"Defend yourselves" AJ replied, to which Malachi nodded.

"All callsigns, this is Major Quartermaine, move on the manor" he ordered. Alpha and Bravo Teams quickly moved in on the target. They quickly neutralized the perimeter guards before moving in on the main compound. Move gunfire followed as the Delta Boys easily overtook the unsuspecting guards. Within minutes, the targets had been located and taken down. With their hands bound behind their backs with zip ties and blackout bags over their heads, the 2 men were escorted the waiting choppers, UH-1 Hueys. The prisoners were loaded onto 2 separate choppers, escorted by the men of Bravo Team.

"Were all set Major" Malachi informed him. "Sergeant Smith and Ironman are setting the charges now" he informed his superior.

"Then let's move" AJ ordered. "Move over kid" he ordered to the pilot as AJ opened the door to the cockpit.

"Yes Sir" the pilot replied. AJ climbed aboard, strapped himself in, threw on the headset and started flipping switches. The rotor began to spin as Chester and Zander sprinted towards the helicopter. They jumped into the fuselage, and took their seats opposite Malachi.

"Charges set, Major!" Chester yelled. "20 second delay"

"Blow it" AJ said as the chopper lifted off. 20 seconds later on the dot, the manor house exploded into a fireball.

"Roy Rodgers, this is Shirley Temple, packages secure, we are enroute to the cliffs" AJ said into his radio.

"_Copy that Shirley Temple"_

**4 Days later- 0845 hours, 15 July 2002, Intensive Care Unit, Walter Reed Army Medical Center, 6900 Georgia Avenue NW, Washington D.C.**

When he next opened his eyes, he found a bright light shinning in them. His vision was blurry and fuzzy, and it took a few seconds for it to adjust. The 1st thing he noticed was that he wasn't in the same place as he last remembered. He grunted as he tried to move, but found that to be more difficult than he imagined. He moved his head to get a better view when he realized he was in a hospital. His leg was in a cast and elevated in sling. He looked towards the end of the bed, where he saw Liz, sleeping uncomfortably in a wooden arm chair, a copy of _Stars and Stripes _draped across her lap. Tony tried once again, successfully this time, to push himself up. The abrupt motion caused a few on the machines he was hooked up to, to beep. The noise shook Liz from her light slumber and she looked up at Tony.

"Hey" she said sweetly as she got up and gently hugged him. "You had us going for a while" she said, giving him a kiss on the forehead.

"Where am I?" Tony asked, pulling the nasal cane from his face.

"Walter Reed" Liz said as she tried to keep him from moving.

"What happened?"

"You got beat up pretty good. About a dozen or so broken or cracked ribs, a severe concussion, and a large gash in your forehead that required 36 stitches. Then there were the various cuts, bruises and abrasions, your leg is broken is 6 places, oh, and not to mention the 3 bullets they pulled from your abdomen" she said. "By the way, you tied the record" she smiled.

"A distinction I could do without" Tony said as Liz handed him the box with the Purple Heart. "Thanks" Tony said sincerely as he gave Liz another hug and her a kiss on the crown of her head.

"What day is it?"

"July 15th" Liz said.

"I was out for 5 days?" Tony asked, shocked.

"The doctors had you sedated until last night" she explained.

"What have I missed?"

"EJ and her partner made the papers" she said as she pulled a copy of _Newsday _from her soft briefcase. Tony thumbed through his hometown paper, quickly glossing over the story.

"Wow" he said. "Anything else?"

"My father is taking a pounding in the Senate" she said. "Also, this" she said as she turned on the TV and flipped to ZNN.

"You ever notice that there's CNN and ZNN?" Tony said. "You think their reporters ever mix em up?" Tony asked.

"Boy you must've really hit your head" Liz smiled as she found ZNN.

_"This is Stuart Dunston reporting live to you from the US Embassy in Paris, were protests against the US's intervention in Liberia. Meanwhile, the French Government has remained silent, following the revelation that the French Government was harboring not only Liberian President Charles Taylor, but also wanted Rwandan war criminal Augustin Bizimungu, the director of the 1994 Rwandan Genocide which claimed the lives of over 1,000,000 Rwandans. Taylor and Bizimungu were captured just 4 days ago in an early morning raid by US Army Special Forces on the French Normandy coast. While President Chirac has remained silent, both President McCain and Secretary of State David Palmer have remained highly vocal in the matter" _The picture changed to a clip of the President addressing the White House press corps.

"_I find it very troubling, that President Chirac, a man who claims to love peace, has been harboring 2 men that have done nothing but cause the exact opposite" _

_ "Mr. President, will these men be turned over to the Hague?"_

_ "After conferring with the Attorney General, it has been decided that these men while remain in the United States, where they will stand trial before a US Court for their crimes" _After that, Liz turned off the TV.

"Who led the raid?"

"Allen" Liz said. "We kept your promise" she smiled.

"He's a good man" Tony smiled.

"I know" Liz smiled.

"Have you been here the whole time?" Tony asked.

"Bridget is back at Rex's getting some sleep; she was here the whole time. I was commuting back and forth between here and the White House" she said, before she explained to him about the mole.

"Any leads?" Tony asked.

"Nothing yet" Liz said. Before anymore could be said, there was a knock on the door. AJ and Zander both stepped in.

"The Knights in the shinning armor themselves" Tony smiled.

"Just doing our job Sir" Zander said as Tony shook hands with both of them.

"That's for keeping my promise for me AJ" Tony said. "And you" he pointed to Zander. "Pack your bags, I placing you in the next round of selection" he ordered.

"Yes Sir" Zander smiled.

"Um, honey" AJ said to Liz. "There's someone in the hall that would also like to see the Lieutenant Colonel" he said.

"Who?" Tony asked.

"DADDY!" the little girl yelled as she rushed into the room.

"Hey!" Tony smiled as his 7, soon to be 8 year old daughter, pulled herself up on to the bed next to him. "Hey Munchkin" Tony said as he kissed her cheek.

"Daddy I missed you" she said as she squeezed her father tightly.

"I missed you too Sweet pea" he said.

"She's been bugging me for days to let her see you" said another voice. Tony looked up and saw Bridget leaning against the frame.

"Have you been giving Mommy a hard time?" Tony asked their daughter.

"No" Molly said as she averted her eyes and bit her lower lip. Tony chuckled. He then motioned for Bridget to come over. Bridget cautiously walked over to the far side of the bed, but Tony quickly reached out and pulled to the bed. Seeing what was happening, Zander and the Quartermaines made a silent, but swift exit.

Bridget smiled even brighter as she curled up against Tony's side, resting her head on his shoulder. Tony shut his eyes, but a big smile still remained on his lips.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**A/N- If anyone is good with making videos and the like, please PM me. I have a proposition for whomever you might be. **

**(Meg's voice)- Next time on "28 Seconds: Walk in Hell"- **

** Liz's hunt for the mole continues. Tony and Tali return to duty. Election Day rolls around, leading to some surprising results. Finally, the ending will leave you on the edge of your seat. **


End file.
